


Remember the Old Ways

by slflew



Series: Children of Time [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bipolar Disorder, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Gen, Gen Fic, Infinity Gems, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, No Romance, No Sex, Odin's A+ Parenting, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Prophecy, References to Depression, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Seidr, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Time Travel, Vanaheimr | Vanaheim, gen - Freeform, genfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slflew/pseuds/slflew
Summary: (Pre-Thor: From Asgard to Earth 2011)Most people don't believe in the old Asgardian prophecies, even that of Ragnarok. However, such nonsense refuses to go unnoticed as the Universe begins to entwine Odin's children into greater events. Who are the Children of Time, and why are they important in the days to come? How can the past help shape the future? Most importantly, are King Odin and Queen Frigga ever going to tell the truth?





	1. Smeared Ink

Remember the old ways, young ones. 

I am the Volva, the Seer, the Speaker of Truths, the Teller of Tales, and the Giver of Prophecies. I see Past, Present, and Future, and truths that only my sisters know. 

Without the past, how can one learn for the future? Without prophecy, how will we hope? Without guides, we cry out into the universe, looking for a sign without the burning truths of the Volva to speak for it. 

Though the Volvas are diminished, we are not gone. And we will not be forgotten. It is as the Universe wills it. 

The threads of fate align, young ones. Pay heed and listen.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There are some days when it feels like nothing can go wrong, full of joyful bliss as everything clicks together perfectly, tumbling through perfect execution as if it had been perfectly planned.

This was not one of those days.

Loki had woken up late for the morning hunt, rushing to the stables without breakfast to try and catch up with his brother. Thor liked to ride forward without him anyways, leaving him trying to catch up like a child, as he did when racing against Thor on foot. Usually he was able to catch up quickly, however, with a late start, he reached the party only moments before they took down their prey. Thor had laughed, Fandral joining with him, Lady Sif shook her head, and Lord Forseti, who usually accompanied the hunting parties, sighed loudly. Hurt, Loki sullenly rode behind them as they laughed and chattered about inane things. 

Things continued to feel….off. The Council meeting, which circled around lunch, was unusually strident, with members nearly coming to blows over trivial items, such as the menu for next week’s luncheon. Their voices seemed almost muffled, as Loki couldn’t seem to focus properly. Faces, voices, and actions around the table seemed almost as distant as a dream. As Loki tried to bring forward his attention, the only person he could truly discern was the immovable, almost statuesque form of his father. 

As much as he tried to scrutinize Odin’s face, he could never truly tell what his father was thinking. He’d attempted many times, particularly to anticipate his moods, but was continually surprised at what would break from his father’s stoic demeanor.

Shaking his head, as if to ward off exhaustion, Loki returned to his chambers. He tapped his fingers on his leg as he tried to think of what he could do to stave off this...oddness. Read? Ugh, no, too boring. Go spar? Even though it might wake him up, it might not be a good idea if he was feeling off. 

Loki’s mind began to drift as he began noticing strange details about his chambers: the sharp edges of a desk, the texture of cushions, the gold filigree…

His reverie was sharply interrupted by harsh banging on his door. As he suspected, when he popped it open, he was greeted by the smiling face of his brother.

“Good afternoon!” Thor’s voice was chipper as he pushed against the door.

Loki tried hard to keep it barely open. “What...is it...brother?”

“What are you doing?” asked Thor.

Oh, no. Thor was bored.

Loki strained, but had to let go of the door, which slammed open. Thor stumbled a bit, then caught himself, laughing. 

Loki shook his head, not able to ward off a little grin. “Really, nothing. I’ve been feeling...strange all day.”

Thor snorted. “You were just a little late this morning! I had to reassure Lord Forseti that you’d be along.” He sauntered over to a side table, selecting a plum and biting vigorously into it. Loki tried to hide the annoyance - Loki loved plums, and Thor tended to eat his before they were ripe.

“Oh, he actually cared if I came?” Loki said wryly. 

This seemed to take Thor off-guard. “Well, yes.”

That off-feeling suddenly began to feel worse. It felt as though Asgard itself were tilting sideways - even Thor seemed to tumble with it, as Loki felt like he went flying out the window, beyond the bay, into the void itself. It sounded as though the universe was screaming wordlessly, as though a cry rang through his very soul. It seemed like there was an infinite amount of time between every heartbeat, until the cold spell of entropy seemed to overtake him. 

As his senses returned, he slowly ran his hand over the cool, familiar tile. His brother gave a groan, and Loki opened his eyes to see Thor also picking himself up off the floor. His plum was, oddly, on the other side of the room. 

Loki tried to get his attention. “Brother?”

Thor shook his head, then focused on Loki. “What was that, an attack?” His voice was tense.

“You felt it too?” Loki asked, puzzled, and began getting up. He slipped, however, as his hand was in something wet. Holding it up, he saw it was black with ink. 

Ink was streaked across the floor, leading to a piece of paper. Thor ran over, rescuing it before more ink could soak into it. 

Loki joined him, holding out his hand so as not to get ink on his clothes. “What is it?” he asked.

Thor shook his head. “It’s barely legible.”

Loki took the paper. It was his own handwriting, large and extraordinarily sloppy, as though written with great haste.

_“Remember the old ways, Children of Time.”_

That was all. Loki shook his head. “I don’t remember writing this.”

“Is it your handwriting?” asked Thor, staring at the splash of ink on the floor.

“Yes. But did you...did you feel…like the universe was…” Loki struggled to put his experience into words. They didn’t do it justice, and he couldn’t truly describe the feeling. Perhaps he could later, with a little introspection.

Thor glanced at him with almost a keen look in his eye. “Like the universe was saying something.”

Loki relaxed. “Yes. Like you were falling out of Asgard.”

Nodding, Thor went over to the balcony, looking out over the city. “I think if Asgard had taken a hit there’d be more pandemonium.” He paused. “I wonder what old ways that paper means.”

Loki tried to focus on the feeling he’d been having, but it was gone - replaced instead by a deep dread. “Thor?”

His brother looked back at him. “Yes?”

“Were you feeling strange earlier this morning?”

Thor shrugged. “A little, but I wasn’t worried about it.”

_Then why didn’t you say anything,_ Loki retorted mentally and shook his head, annoyed, laying out the paper on his desk to dry. 

“What do you think it means?” he asked tentatively.

Thor looked at him sharply. “I thought you might know better, and…” He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “...if this is a trick, it’s a very bad one.”

Loki couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Trust me, if it was me, it’d have been more entertaining.” He paused, thinking. “I don’t know what this means. If I wrote this…it must’ve been important.” Looking back at his brother, he returned to that fear that had begun to take hold in his gut. “Do you have a - a distressing feeling now?”

Thor tried to smile, but he looked distressed. “Yes. It’s like...something is going to happen. Something big.” He looked away briefly. “Loki…I don’t know what happened, but…”

When one is a sibling, there can be many messages easily inferred through body language and tone. This was what Thor was saying: “I don’t know what this is, but we can’t tell other people about it, I don’t want Mother to worry or Father to find out because that makes me sound vulnerable and I’m the crown prince.” Well, at least, that’s what Loki inferred.

“Don’t worry,” Loki said. “But I’d like to at least ask Mother about this ‘Children of Time’ phrase; I can work it in without mentioning what happened.”

Thor nodded. “Let me know what you find out.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’ve never heard of it,” said Queen Frigga firmly.

Loki frowned. Mother was familiar with a fair amount of history and magical lore - generally his primary source for this type of information. “The phrase isn’t even...familiar? Perhaps it’s a fragment…”

“No, it’s not familiar, Loki,” Frigga said, her voice taking on an authoritative tone. “Where did you hear it?”

“Just out in public,” Loki said, the lie slipping easily off his lips. 

Frigga frowned. “Well, think nothing of it,” she said before leaving abruptly. 

Loki blinked, trying to make sense of the short conversation as he turned to go find his brother. Thor was in his usual spot - the sparring courtyard - for the evening. Usually Thor would continue despite noticing his brother, but with the events of the day before, Thor stopped, motioning for Fandral to practice without him. 

“Anything?” Thor asked, folding his sweaty arms.

“No, but…” Loki hesitated. “Mother was rather adamant about her ignorance.”

Thor squinted. “What made you notice?”

Loki shook his head. “It was like she didn’t want to speak about it.”

“You think she knows about it, then?”

“Perhaps. If she does, she doesn’t want to talk about it, so…”

Thor pursed his lips, frowning. “We’ll need to find out on our own, then.”

Loki sighed. “I’m afraid so.” Thor looked at Loki hard, and Loki knew exactly what it meant. “And I’ll go find out.”

Thor broke out in a grin. “Thanks, brother,” he said, patting Loki’s arm.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As advanced as Asgard was, the digitization of paper records was still an ongoing process, given the glut of paper records kept over thousands of years by fastidious Asgardians. Although their databases were extensive, Loki found his phrase frustratingly elusive. After a few days of frustrating research, Loki realized with a sinking feeling that he was going to have to make a trip down to the Archives.

While the palace had its own library of particularly rare and spectacular books, the Archives were the place with the most comprehensive collection of Asgardian works. While Loki loved to find secrets and arcane bits of lore, they tended to be found in more interesting private collections. He had found the Archives to be a rather dull place with dusty old librarians. 

Still, they might be able to help him find what he was looking for.

The Archives were in a large circular building, with pillars supporting a tall roof and tiers of shelves, highlighting the jewel-colored bindings of their denizens. Loki couldn’t help but crane his neck like a child, taking in the sheer size of the building. 

“Prince Loki!” 

Loki snapped back to reality to focus on the older archivist in front of him. 

The white-haired woman smiled at him. “It’s an honor to see you here. Is there something I can do for you?”

“Ah...yes,” Loki said, straightening. _A prince does not show his uncertainty._ “I’m looking for the origin of a specific phrase…” Subconsciously, he still hesitated before saying it, as though it were a secret. His mother’s reaction flitted briefly through his mind. 

“What phrase would that be, your highness?”

“Ah - ‘Children of Time.’”

The archivist considered this, giving no strong reaction. _Probably a good thing._ “I’m not familiar with the phrase, but I can ask some of my colleagues. Perhaps they can point you in the right direction.” The woman disappeared down a corridor, with a fair amount of time passing before she returned. “Only one of them had a vague recollection of the phrase. They believe it’s from a prophecy.”

“Oh,” Loki said guardedly. That was not a good sign. Prophecies tended, more often than not, to be wrong, full of nonsense, and were so vague they could be interpreted for any situation. “No further idea of where to look?”

“I’m afraid not,” the archivist replied with a sympathizing look. “I can show you where the prophecies are and I have some ideas of where to start.”

As he expected, the section devoted to prophecies was quite large. The archivist suggested the prophecies of Voluspa to begin, noting that her prophecy of Ragnarok was the most well-known amongst Asgardians. With that, Loki was left to begin researching on his own. 

It certainly wasn’t going to be an easy task. The prophecies were written in an older form of Asgardian which was just archaic enough to be a headache to read. Loki set about skimming the pages to find the phrase.

It didn’t just take days, the search was taking weeks. Loki’s absence from the palace had been noticed, and it didn’t take long before Loki heard the familiar sound of his mother’s footsteps while he was shoulder-deep in books. 

He spun an illusion quickly to disguise the books at hand, with barely enough time to look natural as his mother rounded the corner. “There you are!” she said, almost exasperated. “Loki, you’ve been missing council meetings, and…”

“Yes,” he said, trying to catch her off-guard. “I’ve just been researching some things for a policy proposal.”

Frigga hesitated. “You’re considering a proposal? That’s the first time you’ve even mentioned the idea.”

Loki nodded. “I’d...I’d tell you about it, but I’m researching some history before I put my thoughts together.” Hopefully that would adequately explain his extensive absence.

She nodded, glancing at the books, then looking around at the surrounding bookshelves. “I do hope that you’re not looking at any of these prophecies for historical guidance,” she said absent-mindedly. “They tend to be wrong and full of nonsense than anything else!”

“As you’ve told me multiple times, Mother,” Loki said with a nod and a smile. 

Frigga came over and squeezed his arm gently. “I’m glad you’re getting more interested in affairs running the Nine Realms,” she said softly. “Your father will notice.”

“Thank you,” Loki said, his heart hurting just a little. He didn’t truly wish to lie about this, especially to Frigga. Perhaps...perhaps he should actually consider doing a proposal. Although, the risks of it being rejected or dismissed by his father were fairly high. Loki winced at even the idea of being humiliated so in front of the council. 

Probably not a great idea. It’d be easier simply to say he’d changed his mind. As he’d learned, it was often easier to conjure a failure rather than tell the truth. Perhaps it was considered a weakness in Asgardian society, but it furthered his ends nonetheless.

With his mother sufficiently appeased, Loki was left to continue without interruption. As the days went on, he began to consider giving up. Thor seemed to have dismissed the strange incident they’d shared, not bringing it up again, even in confidence. Loki no longer had that strange feeling, simply the lingering, constant feeling of dread. He began shortening his visits to the Archives so that he could begin a more consistent schedule. 

It was nothing short of a miracle, then, that in his shortened research sessions, Loki finally happened upon what he was looking for.


	2. The Old Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds a prophecy and shares it with his brother, Thor. Together they decide on their next steps to find out the truth behind their vision.

Chapter 2

Thor was at a dinner with the Warriors Three when Loki found him, carrying his prized find. He strode into the room, focused on Thor, before realizing what situation he’d just walked into. The Warriors Three were his brother’s closest friends, and he’d interrupted them doing the activity they liked best besides slaying and sparring - eating. 

Loki put on his best grin and began to back out of the room. “Perhaps later,” he said quietly, as all eyes were on him. Loki had learned that this type of affair was not his, as the evenings tended to be full of boasting, laughter, and unsubtle jabs at his general incompetence. 

“Nonsense!” came a voice behind him, and Lady Sif came in the entrance behind him. “You’re welcome to eat with us, Loki.” She strode confidently to the table, her ponytail mirroring her swift movement. “Sorry I’m late, boys. Did you devour everything?”

“Oh please,” Fandral said snidely, “He’ll just ruin the fun.”

“What fun?” Loki quipped before thinking, then winced. Lady Sif snickered. 

“What are you after, Loki?” Thor asked, visibly annoyed.

“Is that a book?” Volstagg, his red beard splayed across his chest, said incredulously. “I thought we had databases for those sorts of things.”

“People still read books, Volstagg,” Fandral said, frustrated. “Just because you don’t doesn’t mean the rest of Asgard follows.” There were chuckles across the table.

Loki held the book close. “I need to speak with you, brother,” he said, finally. “About personal business.”

Thor took another bite. “Whatever you need to say, Loki, you can tell me right here.”

Loki’s smile tightened. “I’m afraid I can’t, Thor.” _Please don’t ask why, please don’t ask why…_

“Why not?” Thor said, looking hard at Loki.

The other four were also regarding him intently, now. He was going to have to come up with a solid clue that his brother would be able to grasp. 

That wasn’t going to be easy.

After a brief pause, he finally came up with something. “It regards our mutually received message.”

All eyes turned intently to Thor. Thor frowned. “What message?”

_Damn._

Now he really needed to get Thor’s attention. “The one regarding children.”

Thor’s eyes went wide. _“Children?”_ asked Volstagg with a laugh. 

“Got something to tell us, Thor?” asked Sif with a wide smile.

“Please excuse me, friends,” Thor said, getting up with a stressed smile. He gave Loki a reprimanding glance.

He took Loki’s arm, giving it just a little too strong of a squeeze as he pulled him around the corner into the hallway. “Really?” Thor asked, annoyed, “Was there no more tactful way to phrase that, brother?”

Loki bridled. “Look, I can’t help it if you forget possibly the most interesting thing that’s happened in the past few months. I tried to be tactful, you ignored me.” 

“I can’t read your mind, Loki!” Thor hissed. “Now what is it?”

Loki held up the book, a faded red with gold-gilded edges. “I found the phrase.”

“The Children of Time one?” 

“Yes, but could we get out of the hallway to a more private spot, please?” Loki looked around his brother’s shoulder at a servant that had scuttled by, holding a platter of half-eaten cheeses.

They moved to a relatively more quiet spot, a terrace surrounded by a hedge. A couple of braziers gave warmth to the otherwise cold spot, as the first frost of the year had already been given. They shed just enough light for Loki to read without a spell. 

Thor leaned against a wall. “You’re building my anticipation, brother, this had better be good.”

Loki smiled. “I make no guarantees.” He began, 

_“Children of Time_  
Three become One  
Shall grace the Halls  
Of Bor’s kin  
Godkillers, all  
Shall harness the light  
And with its strength  
Unite disparate aspects  
And from all ashes  
Ignite the fires of creation. 

“Appropriately vague for a prophecy, I think,” Loki added before looking up at his brother, whose brow was furrowed. 

“Bor’s kin,” Thor rumbled, rubbing his beard thoughtfully. “That’s specific; how do we know that this prophecy hasn’t already been fulfilled when Father was younger and King Bor still ruled?”

Loki tapped his finger on the page and began to pace. “This was spoken and recorded by a Seer named Sefa, who prophesied while Buri was still king and Bor was still a prince. I don’t, however, know of any events similar that have already occured, do you?”

Thor shook his head. “No, nothing in what I’ve learned, certainly, and nothing that Father’s mentioned.” He paused, his eyes tracking the movements of Loki. “It seems to me the most important part is the ‘three become one.’”

Loki was deep in thought. “‘Godkillers’ is the part that stands out the most,” he said softly, “it comes in the middle of the prophecy.”

Thor wasn’t about to be sidetracked. “The three in one, it sounds like the triquetra.” He raised an eyebrow, more than a little pleased that he’d offered a helpful contribution rather than letting Loki do all the work.

Loki stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening as he looked at Thor. The triquetra was a common symbol in Asgard, a three-pointed knot that was ubiquitous in the palace’s many adornments. “I’ve never considered what that symbol means,” he said hesitantly.

“I remember asking Father once,” Thor said, shifting, uncrossing his arms to a more relaxed position. “He never answered but one of the Council members at the time…” he stopped, considering. “I don’t recall his name, but he told me that the three points represented Asgard, Midgard, and Jotunheim.”

Loki frowned. “I wonder why those three out of the Realms. It seems that Vanaheim and Nidavellir, being our closer allies, would be better represented than our enemies and…”

“And a backwater realm?” Thor said, laughing. “I thought so, too. Didn’t give his explanation a second thought.”  
“Perhaps he was just trying to pander to you,” Loki said wryly, “and he didn’t actually know.”

“Who can say?” Thor said, a glimmer in his eye. “Honestly, I thought what you’d find would be a bit more dire, with the dread that I’ve been feeling.”

Loki snapped the book shut. “I agree, particularly since the other well-known prophecy is that of Ragnarok.”

Silence fell on the terrace as the two of them contemplated the prophecy. 

“Do you think there’s someone we could ask to interpret this further?” Thor said finally, with a sigh.

“Someone with more….what? Knowledge?” Loki asked. “I suppose I could search for…”

“It seems knowledge isn’t really the issue,” Thor said, walking towards his brother. “You’re knowledgeable, you know where to find further information.”

“Well, yes,” Loki said, with a smile. 

“It seems like the best person to go to about a prophecy would be...a prophet. Perhaps the Chanter, or,” Thor said, gesturing at the book, “a Seer.”

Loki couldn’t help but chuckle. “There aren’t any Seers left. They disappeared.”

“They did?”

“Well yes, effectively. The last prophecies in the Archives are from just before Odin came to power.”

“So then...perhaps Chanter Skirnir might know something.”

Loki ran his finger over the binding of his book. “I’d prefer not to go to the Chanter myself,” he said, a jolt of fear running through him.

Thor shrugged. “Not a problem, Loki, you can accompany me.” He turned to go. “Thank you, Loki, for doing that research.”

“You’re welcome, brother.”

As Thor’s large form melted into the shadows, Loki was left on the terrace, the cool breeze stirring the edges of his jacket. It was unusual to receive thanks from his brother, and it was the first time, in a long time, that he felt they’d had a connection. A common goal, as it were. It felt satisfying, since they’d drifted apart over the years, focusing on their separate goals. 

Of course, he’d never admit that to Thor’s face.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chanter Skirnir had held his position as long as Odin had been king; his position had been created in order to provide the traditional services the King would provide, had the population of Asgard not swelled in size. For the most part, the Chanter would preside over weddings, adoptions, and funerals that were not directly overseen by royalty. Because of its connection to the monarchy, however, its halls symbolically connected the palace with the rest of the city.

Thor strode confidently amongst the pillars, his broad shoulders and red cloak seeming to almost hide the less imposing form of Loki. Thor seemed comfortable here; he’d been asked to perform rituals there previously for some of the more prominent families in the city. Loki, however, had never done so. He didn’t particularly care for currying the favor of the elite.

Loki’s relationship with Chanter Skirnir was rocky, to say the least. He’d delighted in tormenting the man when he was younger, particularly ruining the Chanter’s fastidiously groomed outfits just before ceremonies. He’d scattered in as an errant squirrel during one marriage, causing the most amusing chaos as women screamed in terror and men tried to beat him down. Good times.

“Welcome, your majesties!” Chanter Skirnir’s booming voice filled the hall. He stood immaculate in robes of white, trimmed with gold. As Thor approached, he held out his arm, with Thor took in greeting. Skirnir glanced over at Loki, who tried to give a magnanimous smile, and Skirnir looked him over. While the Chanter’s expression did not change, Loki was keenly aware that he was not welcome. 

Skirnir addressed Thor. “How may I help you, my prince? Has someone asked you to preside over a ceremony? Lady Sif, perhaps?” he asked with a slight grin. 

Thor laughed awkwardly. “Ah, no, Chanter, I was wondering if you could enlighten me on a topic. I’m aware you know the people far better than we do,” he said, gestured to Loki and himself.

“Well,” the Chanter said, “I don’t like to boast, but I do see more Asgardians than the King nowadays.” He leaned slightly towards Thor with a smile. “Of course, when it comes to soldiers, you are far more of an expert than me! I’ve heard nothing short of praise for your prowess in battle!”

“Ah, well, it seems like the Realms need intervention more than ever,” said Thor dismissively.  
_Careful, Thor,_ Loki thought impulsively. _Information runs the court._

“Yes, well, with the future of Asgard in your hands, I’m sure that the Realms will be put to rest!” said Skirnir smoothly.

Thor smiled. “Chanter, I did come here with a question, not seeking praise.”

“Name it, my friend.”

“I’ve heard a prophecy, and…”

“A prophecy!” Skirnir interrupted. “Please, my Prince, tell me you are not taking the guidance of witches.” He glanced over at Loki, then back at Thor.

Thor frowned, seemingly confused. “Witches? I don’t - I thought prophecies came from Seers. Witches, they are the dark ones from tales...”

Skirnir shrugged. “Witches, Seers, they’re merely different names for the same thing.”

Loki’s heart felt like it had stopped. He’d thought the Seers as entirely different from the dark magicians in the stories told to children.

“What happened to them?” Thor asked, frowning. 

“It doesn’t matter,” said Skirnir, laughing. “Please, Thor, do not trouble yourself with such superstitious nonsense. Before your father, the kings were a cautious, superstitious bunch. They’d consult witches for everything - even before going to war!” He laughed again, the halls echoing it back. “Imagine - asking anyone’s permission before going to war?!”

Thor’s face held mixed emotions. “I thought they could tell the future, maybe it was wise…”

Skirnir frowned. “No, Thor, there is no authority above the king. I would’ve expected that your father would have instilled this in you as the crown prince.”

“He has…”

“Then listen. We make our own destinies, and as king, you will be the one forging the way forward for Asgard. You will define how people remember the past and you will be one making their future. There will be many who will whisper to you and divert you from that path,” said Skirnir, glancing at Loki, then back at Thor intently, “or seek to stain your family’s legacy. I know the people; do not let them see your family as weak, Thor, and do not be the one to make your family seem so.”

Loki was holding his breath. He’d never heard anyone be so forward with his brother.

Thor nodded. “I wonder, however...if you know of anyone who identifies as a witch.”

Mixed emotions flickered across Skirnir’s face. “Do you seek to root them out, my prince?”

Thor glanced at Loki. “I...simply wish to know where the whispers to ignore are.”

“Ah,” Skirnir replied with a broadening smile. “I’m glad you’ll take my advice. Fortunately there are no longer many, but Osk is an elder who still practices. I would stay away from her and her granddaughter, Maer.”

Thor seemed deep in thought. “I thank you for your wisdom, Chanter,” he finally said, then strode away. Loki paused briefly, and Skirnir looked at him haughtily, his chin raised. However, the Chanter said nothing to him. Turning, Loki walked quickly to try and catch his brother.

As Loki caught up, Thor seemed lost in his own thoughts. “Thor,” said Loki, trying to catch his breath. “Thor, we have to find her. Osk. It was clever you still managed to get that information while letting him think you were taking his advice.”

“No brother, we do not have to find her.” Thor said, still walking. He glanced at his brother, looking almost ashamed.

“Oh, come on,” Loki said, exasperated, “You have to be joking. That man in there? He was trying to get to you, to stroke your ego.”

“Chanter Skirnir is nearly as old as father and, perhaps, as wise,” said Thor, rounding a corner as they headed into the palace. “If he suspects that the Seers used dark magics, then perhaps that was the case. Father’s reign has nothing but improved on that of his fathers’.”

“Are you implying that superstition may have crippled King Bor?” said Loki, laughing, then stopped when he saw Thor’s expression. “Brother, we cannot just let what happened go by without finding out what it meant.”

Thor stopped, his cloak swinging to follow as he faced Loki, who nearly ran into him. “And what happened, what was it? Was it a dark magic, brother?”

Loki blinked rapidly. “I don’t think so -”

“What that vision meant to influence us? To guide us down a path we shouldn’t follow?” Thor’s blue eyes were bright and hard, reflecting the sunlight that dappled through his golden hair. He pointed at Loki’s chest. “How do we know you were not possessed by some fell spirit when we had that vision?”

“Now you’re the one sounding superstitious,” Loki spat, jerking back from his brother’s accusatory gesture. “What, shall we run to Mother and see if I’m cursed? Possessed? Oh, what about a Changeling - or, maybe a demon in disguise? That’s a good one.”

“I didn’t mean that it was you -” Thor said with resignation.

“No? I’m the one who’s done most of the work for this anyway! Why would I lead you down a rabbit hole with nothing on the other side? Dark magics, please! What we saw was...transcendental.”

Thor shook his head. “No brother, what I saw was fear.”

Loki put his face in his hands, trying to figure out what would motivate Thor to at least follow this lead.

“Thor, whether or not this is sorcery, or prophecy, what is key is that we get to the bottom of what happened...if for no reason other than to prevent it from happening again.” Loki looked up, trying to read Thor’s expression. “If nothing else, perhaps you owe me that after all the work I’ve put into this.”

Thor reached out and grasped Loki’s shoulder. “You have put much effort into seeking answers.” He paused, thinking. “Perhaps we can visit her, even just to meet her at the door. Can we get there clandestinely?”

Loki smiled. “Does a cat have claws?”


	3. Firelit Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor find many answers, but walk away with even further questions.

By the time the two princes were able to locate Osk’s house, the evening was already waning. The city had begun to quiet as its citizens retreated to their hearths and families. Loki had disguised them both as slightly older, more sophisticated men with hooked noses - a favored method for Loki. They looked around carefully before Loki knocked on the door. 

It was opened before he finished, warm firelight emanating from within. An elderly woman with dark eyes and a cloud of white hair stood there. Her voice was strong and clear for her feeble frame. “Well, two princes of Asgard at my doorstep. I never thought the day would come.”

The two princes looked at one another. “How did you know it was us?” asked Loki, dropping the illusion. Thor looked around once more to check if they had been seen. 

The old woman chuckled. “Please come in, I’ve made tea,” she said, opening the door wide.  
Loki made to go in, then checked to see if his brother would follow. Thor hesitated. “I thought we’d only check…”

“Thor,” Loki said under his breath, “she’s expecting us.”

“That’s the problem,” Thor replied quickly.

“Please come in or out, your highnesses, I’m an old woman and subject to the evening chill,” Osk said, rearranging the shawl wrapped around her.

“Thor, it means that maybe she saw us coming. That’s a good sign if we’re to find out…”

Thor nodded, exasperated. “Yes, fine!” 

Osk ushered them into her modest home - in many ways too small for the exceedingly tall Loki and large frame of Thor. As they sat down near the hearth, she poured out a fresh-smelling tea for them, as well as a cup for herself and, finally, a fourth cup. The fourth cup she placed on an end table near an empty chair before settling down herself. 

“Are you expecting someone else?” asked Thor, puzzled.

“Yes and no,” said the old woman, blowing on her tea to cool it down. “One thing you will find about the Sight is that it often brings more questions than answers.”

Loki leaned forward. “You know why we’re here, then?”

“You’re here about the ‘Children of Time’ prophecy, are you not?” asked Osk, the firelight glinting in her dark eyes.

The two brothers exchanged glances. “What can you tell us about it?” asked Thor. 

Osk tapped her finger contemplatively against her cup. “The prophecy was largely ignored at the time it was spoken, since Prince Bor was preparing to be tested in battle. King Buri was concerned that his son was too...soft at the time to be named heir to the throne.”

“How do you know this?” Loki asked. “With all due respect, surely...you were not there.”

Osk laughed wholeheartedly. “No, indeed, Prince Loki, you’re correct. I was not there. However, the Seers passed down histories from mother to daughter for a few generations, now.”

“Orally?” Loki asked, leaning back and crossing his legs.

“Yes, it’s been the easiest way to do so without losing them,” Osk said. “Write it down, forget it, lose the book, then you’ve lost your history. Better to tell one another, I think. Perhaps it’s an old-fashioned notion, but it’s one that draws people closer together.”

Loki pulled the book of Sefa’s prophecies out of one of his pocket dimensions, materializing it for Osk to see. “Without this book, we wouldn’t be here,” he said authoritatively.

“Oh, is that true, Prince Loki,” said Osk, grinning. “Tell me, where did you get the idea to look for it in the first place?”

Thor snorted, and Loki blushed before dematerializing the book, which made a popping sound as air rushed to fill the spot it left. 

“Did you give us that vision?” asked Thor carefully, taking a sip of his tea.

Osk shook her head. “No, that was a moment shared between you and the universe, I think. An awakening for you as Children of Time.” 

Both princes shifted uncomfortably upon hearing this. “Then we are the Children mentioned?” asked Loki, a cold chill sweeping over his body.

“Undoubtedly.”

“What does that phrase mean?” asked Thor. “We are sons of Odin…”

“I respect King Odin,” said Osk, placing her cup on the table beside her and steepling her gnarled fingers, “however, us Seers have always known a simple truth: time rules all.” She leaned forward. “Even a king cannot command time itself. Even nature, space, the universe itself, cannot withstand its ravages. Not even the Asgardians,” she said, gesturing at her body, “as hard as we may try to find immortality. Being the child of a king is one thing, but being a child of time? Well, that is an honor indeed.”

Thor glanced at Loki, who seemed to be captivated by Osk’s words. “Is the prophecy saying that Seers are Children of Time?” Thor’s voice was strained. “Are we Seers? We’re not women-” 

Once again, Osk laughed, relaxing. “You are different than Seers, Odinson, not to worry. You carry their gifts among you, however. The Sight is not a woman’s gift, but the men who carried it…” she hesitated. “They were not...accepted by Asgardians. Thus the Seers for the public were women.”

Thor sat back, grasping his knee tightly as he did when tense in council meetings. “Is that so.”

Loki shifted, eyes drifting over to the fire, then back to Osk. She looked them over brightly, her face holding a seeming joy at being able to discuss this with the two brothers. She was the complete opposite of what Loki had expected - he’d thought of someone stern or distant, more like his father. This woman seemed so much more open, her emotions on the surface, but under control.

“Why would time itself need...children? Why is this happening now?” Loki asked, somewhat struggling with the concept. 

Osk picked up the tea and took a long draught before saying anything. “The idea of children is more of a concept than reality, I think you probably understand that. It’s the idea of the relationship of power, similar to your state as princes, sons of the king. As to how you were given this gift...” Osk gave a sad smile, looking down, as though thinking of something else. “You should ask your mother about that.”

Loki’s eyes grew wide. “She said she had never heard of this prophecy,” he said.

“And you believed her?”

“No - but I could be wrong. She is not just our mother, she is the Queen.”

“There’s your first clue, then, Prince Loki.” Osk got up to pour herself more tea. “It’s often best to go with your instincts in these types of matters. The head may say something completely different and dissuade you.” She sat back down, the wooden chair creaking slightly. “And something tells me you are the thinking type of person. Sometimes that’s not a good thing.”

“As for the timing, well,” she continued, “I can’t speak to that, but I will say - you’ve probably felt it. Something dark just past the horizon.”

The two nodded. Osk pursed her lips. “Nature has a way of finding balance - time is in some ways very similar. A great wrong is going to happen. You feel it, deep down, don’t you? I feel it. I don’t know when it will happen, but as ever, time seeks to bring balance. I think - I will say I don’t know - that is why this has echoed back, from that event, to you, to Sefa, and forward, like ripples in a pond. Perhaps you are to right the wrong, or stop it from happening.” Her eyes drifted as she became lost in thought. “Time is a little strange that way.”

“What about the phrase, ‘Three become One’?” Loki asked, recalling the rest of the prophecy. This, he felt, was key - the rest of the prophecy seemed to reference events.

Osk looked down at her tea, her eyes holding a smile that she was attempting to hide. She ran her finger around the rim of the cup, then set it aside once more. “I think that requires a little more than just my attempts to interpret.”

Thor let out a nervous laugh. “What?” 

“This is your first time,” Osk said, “and fortunately, it won’t be your last. Don’t be afraid, simply make sure to be careful what questions you ask. Some kings phrased their questions poorly and didn’t receive the answers they desired.” She sat up straight, resting her hands on her knees and closing her eyes.

The brothers looked at one another and back at Osk, who stood still and silent. As the silence awkwardly drew on, Thor finally leaned forward. A silent conversation between the two brothers proceeded. Loki looked at him with widening eyes, and shook his head. Thor frowned and mimicked shaking Osk. Loki squinted and mimed Osk frightened. Thor shrugged and gave Loki a questioning look, then acted as though she had died. Loki put his hand to his mouth as though contemplating. 

Suddenly, Osk’s eyes opened, giving the two princes a start. While they were open, Osk’s dark eyes had rolled back, showing only the whites of her eyes. It was deeply unsettling. The woman spoke clearly and distinctly, but her voice seemed to be far away, as though her words were being pulled over a great distance. “Ask your questions, my lieges, before time winds past.”

Loki opened his mouth, but fear caught his words. What if he asked the wrong question? Thor, ever impatient, blurted out, “What does ‘Three become One’ mean for us?”

Osk’s face gave no reaction, staying as still as a mask, with her only movement the ones required to speak. 

“Triquetra retains  
Interpretive aspects   
For some, meaning  
Three Realms,   
For the Seers,   
Past, present, future.  
For the three Children  
Together they can  
Unite to change  
Time and creation.”

Loki desperately wished he had a piece of paper, but tried to imprint every word on his memory. He felt as though there wasn’t much time to waste, so as much as he wanted to think about what he’d heard, he had to push forward on his first response. Drawing in an adrenaline-fueled breath, he asked, “Who is the third Child?”

Thor looked at Loki, and for the first time in a long while, Loki saw terror behind his brother’s eyes. For someone seasoned in battle, fear was not something that Thor showed often. However, Thor’s body was stiff, his knuckles white, and it looked like he wanted nothing more than to run out of that room.

“Veiled once,  
Then once again,  
Protected, shielded,  
Guarded, shrouded  
But at costs unknown,  
Despairing, lost  
Singed by anger,   
Bruised by stone,  
Asked by Odin  
To bear the burden  
Of living unknowing  
And alone.”

Once again, Loki felt no time to parse her words. Thor moved to get up, but Loki grabbed his arm. “Please, brother, just a few moments more.” Thor’s eyes flitted between the door, Osk, and settled on Loki. He pursed his lips, but he sat back in his seat. 

Loki’s heart was beating fast as he turned to Osk. “What gifts are given the Children of Time?”

This time, the answer was blessedly specific.

“The Sight adapts  
But to the Three  
Are given a  
Presence of time  
To Thor Odinson  
Sight of the Future  
To the Child alone  
Wisdom of the Present  
And to Loki, Prince  
Of Asgard, given  
Insight into the Past.”

With this, Osk - if she could be called Osk like this - stood, her eyes still white, but gestured for Loki to come closer. 

As Loki got up, he heard Thor whisper, “Loki! No - Loki - don’t -” but he was not about to take his brother’s fear into account. 

Osk took his hands into hers. They were warm and dry, a sharp contrast to his clammy fingers. “Many of us have desperate moments,” she said softly. “You are open and ready. May you be there for them.”

“What?” said Loki in surprise, then nearly jerked away when a light orange magic encircled his wrists, spiralling up his arms. His mind panicked and he ran through potential counterspells, but it was already too late. By the time he took away his hands, the magic had faded, as quickly as it had come. He looked back up at Osk, who was blinking rapidly, her eyes returned to normal.

Thor was already standing. “What did you do to my brother, woman?” he demanded. “What magic was that?”

Osk shook her head. “I’m unsure what happened,” she said, backing up a little bit. “When I use the Sight...it’s the witnesses that know what happened, not I. As for the magic - it was likely seidr, the magic of the Seers, but I don’t know what was cast.”

“You didn’t mention this Seer magic,” Thor said, looking over Loki. 

“My prince, there is never enough time to cover everything.” Osk’s tone was apologetic. 

Loki didn’t feel any immediate effects, but he’d have to investigate later. He wasn’t dead or unconscious, so initial ill intent could be ruled out. “Thor, I seem to be alright.”

“We should go,” Thor said brusquely, moving to the door. 

Osk gave a forgiving smile, and Loki tried to politely smooth over Thor’s rudeness. “Thank you for your time and your answers, Osk.”

“Anything for Asgard,” Osk said, ushering Loki towards his brother. “I do hope you’ll find your way,” she said, as Thor and Loki stepped out into the night. Loki turned back, unable to stop himself from giving another round of thanks, as he was embarrassed at leaving so unceremoniously. As he turned to walk away, before Osk closed the door, Loki could have sworn he heard her say, “May you find the light.”

As Loki spun his illusion to mask their trek through the city, Thor said, in a dangerously quiet tone of voice, “We’ll have words at the palace, Loki.” 

_Oh excellent,_ Loki thought, _Something to look forward to._

It was quite late, so there were few citizens on their path, allowing Loki time to contemplate the rush of information he’d received.

This prophecy, the vision, it all was meant to make them aware of being “Children of Time;” this included, it seemed, potentially…another person. It was not necessarily clear, however, that they needed to be blood relatives, but even the idea of it was unsettling. Thor and Loki had grown up together, knowing only one another, and the idea of a stranger sharing their destiny...even if they were ‘despairing,’ was fundamentally unsettling. 

Even so, it seemed that Thor and Loki might have a vague benefit from the situation. Although Loki had quietly hoped that they all had the gifts of the Seers, insight into the past seemed like it could be a strong, useful skill if applied correctly. He had no idea if it needed magic, or it came through visions, or needed external input, like the Seer, but the idea was certainly interesting. 

That brought Loki to the idea that Thor could potentially see the future. Since Loki had never seen visions of the past, he had no doubt that Thor had not yet seen the future. The idea was intriguing - that the heir to the throne might know the future that kings prior had asked for. Thor was not wise, but he was earnest and true of heart. Wisdom would, hopefully, come with time, knowledge, and further counsel.

They entered the palace more quickly than Loki expected, but Thor had been keeping a brisk pace. Loki took down the illusion when he felt it was safe, away from the eyes of the guards.

Thor stopped, folding his arms. “You should do that...marker check, brother.”

Loki nodded, beginning to weave the spell. It was a simple protective magic, creating a dodecahedron that gave off a light that would reveal magical markings on the body. Often a spell cast with a duration effect would leave a mark, as well as curses and shapeshifting abilities. Once on Vanaheim, a mage had left a crude but nasty curse that had bound around Thor’s arm. Without the spell, it would have hard to locate and take care of in a short amount of time. “Thank you for reminding me.”

As he let the spell go, the orb hovered to head height, giving a blue light. Loki held out his arms, checking both sides, then turned around. “Anything, Thor?” 

Thor shook his head, then realized Loki couldn’t see him. “No, no, there’s nothing.”

“See, nothing to worry about,” Loki said, dissipating the orb and turning to face his brother.

Thor didn’t look reassured. “Loki, I think tonight went too far. All of this is spiralling deeper and deeper into...madness.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Madness? Is it simply because you don’t understand?”

Thor let out a sigh of exasperation. “I know my intellectual limits, but I’m not stupid.”

“I didn’t say you were stupid.”

“I - no I just - I think we’re delving into something that’s going to take us away from our goals.”

Loki crossed his arms. “And what goals would that be?”

Thor reached up to his neck, rubbing it as though it were sore. “The crown, our family. The stability of the monarchy.”

“Oh, those goals. You mean your goals,” Loki said, a bitter taste in his mouth. 

“They should be your goals too, brother. That woman in there -”

“Osk, her name was Osk.”

“She was talking about dangerous things, implying Mother was lying, that there’s a third...sibling? And among other things, that we have access to these...strange magics.”

“She wasn’t implying Mother was lying,” Loki corrected, “simply that she knew more than she stated.”

Thor shook his head. “Something just isn’t right about this, brother.”

“Why are you fighting this? Thor,” Loki said, smiling, grasping his brother’s arm, “Thor, you could possibly see the future. The future! What a gift! You’re always the optimist, look on the bright side!”

Thor looked away. “Did you not hear what that woman said? _Asgardians didn’t accept men with this gift._ Why did you think they did that?”

Loki knew it, in the pit of his stomach, though he didn’t want to say it. Instead he looked up at Thor.

“I thought so,” Thor said, clenching his jaw. “It is unmanly,” he said angrily, his lips curving as he enunciated the word, “it is a woman’s magic.”

“Things have changed, Thor,” Loki said softly, trying to calm his brother. “That was a long time ago.”

“Have they?” said Thor, beginning to pace. “Lady Sif is still only one woman fighting with the Crown, and she had to prove herself! That’s just one example, one!”

Loki looked at Thor in disbelief. “Thor, you have nothing to prove. Of everyone I’ve observed, you are by far the most…” he searched for the right word, “masculine person I’ve encountered.”

Thor snorted. “Well, it’s not high praise coming from you.” 

Loki narrowed his eyes. “Well, I don’t particularly care, Thor, you’re the one who’s apparently so concerned about his image.”

“You don’t understand, Loki. Finding out that this could be a part of me, it...changes everything.”

“Does it? Do you not feel the same as you did before?”

“Feel, yes, but it’s -” Thor tried to find the right way to put it. “I’m not the same person I thought I was.”

Loki uncrossed his arms, stepping a little closer. “Thor, it seems like the universe - or destiny - is asking us to do something with these gifts. Whether you feel different or not, we have to move past that to what the universe needs.”

Thor shook his head incredulously. “I don’t know why I even bothered trying to explain myself, Loki. The simple way to put this is no. This is not destiny, it is possibly something worse. I won’t entangle myself in this.” He turned abruptly to walk away, but Loki caught his arm.

“You’re just going to ignore everything, even the vision?” Loki asked, feeling hurt for some reason.

Thor gave a wry laugh and jerked his arm away. “I think I made already myself clear, Loki, you didn’t listen.” With that, he disappeared further into the palace, leaving Loki to contemplate having to deal with this alone.


	4. Blurred Magics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki encounters strange magics old and new.

Loki couldn’t sleep after he returned to his chambers. He kept a cup of wine at hand as he paced the floor, thinking about everything that had happened. _Something tells me you are the thinking type of person. Sometimes that’s not a good thing._ Osk’s words echoed in his head.

What else could he do? Not think? Loki tried to focus on something else as he paced - the taste of the wine, perhaps - but his mind, as ever, wandered. Nights like this often distorted the mind, bringing forward emotion and turning memories into trance-like visions. The wine certainly wasn’t helping to clarify things, but it was helping him to relax.

Loki winced as he thought about his conversation with Thor. He’d certainly taken the wrong tactic, thinking that perhaps a push towards the larger picture would help put things in perspective for him. Thor seemed scared, and it didn’t seem to just be about his image. Something else was wrong. Had something else happened when meeting Osk? 

Loki made sure to take a sip of wine as he ambled back across his chambers. If the Seers had been in a position of power, where had they seen kings? It seemed that, if knowledge was passed matrilineally, perhaps they were summoned before the court, but that didn’t seem to make sense. Much like the Chanter’s halls, it seemed like there must have been a space for the Seer to do her work. 

Loki had explored many locations in Asgard, mapping out the idiosyncrasies of Asgard’s boundaries, finding the secret pathways to other realms. He had delved into ruins, caves, and forests, setting up exits and traps to get away quickly and quietly. While he was certain he hadn’t mapped out the entirety of Asgard, getting into forgotten locations was a talent of his. 

Loki wracked his memory, which was admittedly slower at this time of night, to think of a location that might align with what he knew of the Seers. 

It was during this thought that Loki felt something, a sudden feeling coming from deep within. It coiled within him before blossoming in his chest, contracting it in sudden pain. It was sadness - no, something deeper than sadness - more complex. He gasped, clutching his chest, the room seeming to disappear as all he felt was pain. Loneliness. Agony. From his belly to his chest, the feeling wrenched his muscles, and he couldn’t seem to breathe.

As suddenly as the feeling came, it lifted, and Loki slowly came back to his senses. He was on the floor, on his hands and knees, where he had apparently fallen. He got up slowly, shaking his head to try and clear it. His cheeks felt odd, and reaching up a hand, he checked to find they were wet with tears. He’d been crying?

What the Hel had just happened to him? And why did these visions involve him falling? Hopefully this wouldn’t happen in public, as it would be incredibly embarrassing.

Where had that feeling come from? Loki didn’t feel that way, at least, never that deeply. What if…

Oh, no. 

What if it was Thor’s emotion that he’d felt? 

There wasn’t time to think, as Osk had said. There was only time to act. 

Loki knew plenty of ways into Thor’s room, but by far the easiest and most discreet was via balcony. Quickly weaving a magical skin, Loki shapeshifted into a songbird. A small form made the tight turns required to weave around the trees surrounding their balconies far easier. 

In no time, he soared over Thor’s balcony, through the curtains onto a nearby table. It was then he realized he’d made a slight error in his haste. Songbirds couldn’t see well in the dark. If a songbird could sigh, Loki would have. 

Well, if he was going to check on Thor, he was going to be himself. Hopping onto the floor, the songbird gave itself a good shake, fluffing its feathers, then vanished, Loki’s tall frame blinking into existence. 

He crept towards Thor’s bed, watching the rise and fall of the sheets. Thor seemed to be breathing evenly, and when Loki got closer, he noted that Thor seemed to be asleep. It was doubtful that if he’d had those emotions, he’d have drifted off so quickly. 

Loki relaxed in relief before making his way back out to the balcony. He rubbed his eyes, then his forehead as he tried to calm himself down. Leaning against the cool stone of the railing, he exhaled slowly. _Despairing._ That’s what he’d felt. Osk’s rasping voice came to mind: _Despairing, lost._ The emotion he felt must have been related to the third child. 

Why an emotion, and why was he, of all people, feeling it? Why no vision, no quest? If he could see the past, then why wouldn’t he see them, instead of this...feeling? He wanted information!

The beginnings of dawn began to light up the sky-shroud, faintly starting to give light to the balcony. _Well, I’m already here,_ thought Loki as he thought of a little prank. Reaching out from the balcony, he plucked an acorn from a nearby oak. Swiftly and quietly, he stole up to Thor’s bed, pulling aside a sheet, and dropping the acorn down his brother’s trousers. He gave a little smile as he imagined his brother’s face, then headed out to the balcony once more.

As Loki began to prepare a skin to return to his chambers, it finally dawned on him what ruin might have been related to the Seers. 

He quickly reversed his spell, switching out the songbird for an osprey. In his new form, Loki took to the sky, gaining height over the city as it gleamed in the morning light. 

Though this was the only way Loki could fly, he had fallen in love with it at a young age. At great height the sky-shroud would fall away to show the stars beyond, and Loki liked to think that he was flying among them. The stars felt safe to him, a place where he could go and be free, an ever-present group of friends that could never disappoint. 

The spot he had sights on was a cluster of vegetation at the top of a cliff near the city. The cliff faced the Bifrost, beyond the city limits, behind the palace. The bluff on top was a pleasant place to overlook the city, but few desired to climb the steep hill behind in order to spend time there. Loki’s suspicion had been correct that the vegetation hanging off the cliff concealed a ruin. 

Loki sped towards the cliff, plunging into the leaves and landing, a little harder than he’d judged, on a leaf-covered terrace. Shifting back into himself, he stretched a little bit. Shapeshifting sometimes made him feel a little cramped. 

He began to walk around, taking in the details of the ruin, since it had been a number of years since he’d been there. He recalled being quite disappointed because the ruins consisted of a terrace, a stone chair, and the vegetation-covered cliff face behind it. Aside from the destroyed stairs leading to the terrace on both sides, there was little else to see. Fortunately, since then, Loki had learned a few tricks about Asgardian ruins. 

His primary interest was in the chair, a deceptively primitive but precisely carved large stone seat. It was not decorated enough to be a throne, but certainly, as he’d surmised before, could be used as a seat of power for a lord or, in this case, a Seer. He stepped up onto the seat in order to feel the surface of the stone on the cliff face behind it, as it was hidden behind crawling vines of ivy. No carvings, nothing but natural stone. 

Hopping off the seat, Loki wove a spell he’d learned that had helped him immensely when exploring ruins. When he finished, the magic hovered on the palm of his left hand, giving off a gentle light. Crouching down on the terrace, he used the light to begin sweeping across the surface, stopping when he saw the first gleam of a hidden magical conduit. 

He followed it to the cliff face, then doubled back to check on its origin, which was, unsurprisingly, the chair. Another conduit led from the chair to a matching location near the cliff face on the other side. Asgardians weren’t the only civilization to use conduits to direct magical energy, but it was theirs with which Loki was most familiar. The chair seemed to be the method of activating whatever entrance there might be. The question was, what type of magic was supposed to be used?

With a sigh, Loki turned around and sat in the seat, grasping the arms and subconsciously crossing his legs. As he expected, nothing happened. 

If this was a spot for the Seers, he was at a disadvantage; he neither knew seidr nor was he a Seer. However, he suspected that, as a “Child of Time,” he might be able to gain access. 

Was this a good time to try seeking a vision? Loki was unsure if it would activate anything, but it was at least an invocation of his...position, if that was the case. Everything felt so new with regard to this prophecy; he was not used to being this uncertain about magic. 

Closing his eyes, he looked inward. Mother had attempted to teach him how to quiet his mind at a young age, but it had been very difficult. As he tried to remember what she’d taught him, _breathe in, breathe out, focus only on your breath_ , whenever he began to quiet his mind and sit with himself, he began to feel uncomfortable. Swiftly shutting that out, Loki tried to focus instead on the past by recalling a memory. 

He had never been sure why it felt like there were more bad memories than good. He could certainly find decent ones if he tried, but the first ones that sprung up were full of emotions he didn’t want to feel. Stumbling and falling next to his father. Lying in pain under a chokehold as his brother laughed. Being unable to articulate his frustration to his mother.

Crying alone in his chambers.

Frustrated, Loki slammed his palm against the stone. Come on, something on which to focus! These memories were too painful to spend time with. As a breeze picked up and rustled the leaves, he finally recalled something fondly. 

They’d been on Vanaheim - Thor, the Warriors Three, and he. For pleasure, they’d ridden towards a stunningly high cliff face and Volstagg challenged all to see how high they could climb without magic, as he’d looked pointedly at the two princes. Thor and Loki outpaced the others quickly, but Loki began to lose his nerve the higher he climbed. He wasn’t afraid of heights, but he was concerned that at such a height he might not be able to cast a skin to shapeshift quickly enough to break a fall.

Despite being highly competitive, Thor had slowed down to give Loki support, even giving him a hand up in a couple spots. “Don’t worry,” Thor had assured him, “I’ll catch you if you fall. We’ll both get to the top, you and I.” 

When they both had made it to the top, they’d sat, legs dangling off, watching the valley below in contemplative victory. Even though Loki had technically lost, it didn’t matter. They’d both conquered the mountain. The thought made Loki smile, and it was then he heard the deep _clunk_ of internal mechanisms and the sound of stone scraping against stone. 

Loki jumped as vines started falling on top of him, and he scrambled out of the way. Vines collapsed onto the chair and its surroundings as tall, thin openings, likely to let in light, opened in the cliff face above the chair. Swiftly, he created an illusion to cover what had been revealed, hoping that no one had seen the movement. It took him a few moments, but he was able to bind the illusion to a sigil that he marked in front of the chair, an easy place to remember. 

Two doors had opened, and Loki carefully checked them for traps before entering. He didn’t think there would be any, if it was indeed a location that had been open to the public, but he’d burned himself enough times not to be too careful. Inside, the light illuminated a foyer with stairs leading up to what he presumed was the primary chamber. Ornate carvings on the interior walls filtered the light further inward.

As he entered the primary chamber, Loki was struck by how large it was. Buildings in Asgard were built to impress, but older ruins tended to be scaled down in size. In the faint light, it was clear the walls were carved in relief. In the center of the room, there was a slightly raised platform, and this is what drew Loki’s attention. Stepping up onto the platform, he found carved into it a large triquetra with a circle round the middle. That was all. Disappointed, he stepped away, surveying the chamber.

A cool breeze blew past him and it was then that he felt the shift. It was no emotion, no sudden vision, no vertigo, no tilting. Instead, Loki felt like he was hearing music - the emotion, the delight in the mind - but there was nothing to hear. The feeling spread across his mind, which seemed to dissolve into a thousand points of light, his mind moving far too fast. It felt like every sense was flooded for a single moment, understanding every note in a smell, comprehending every wrinkle in each carving. Everything seemed to slow, and Loki realized that this was it. 

He had connected to Time. 

It only took a moment, a blink, and Loki saw the same room completely differently. Braziers lit the sides as Asgardians filled the cavern, most sitting on the floor, bringing their own blankets. Some were picking their way through the crowd, searching for a spot to sit next to someone they knew. They were quiet, eyes trained on the platform, where a group of women sat in a circle around the triquetra. In the middle was the Seer, a dark-skinned woman dressed in light blue with silver details. 

Afraid to move, Loki looked around to see if people had noticed him. It seemed not. He was standing between an older man and a young girl. Reaching down slowly, he tried to touch the old man on the shoulder, but his hand passed through as it would through one of his illusions. In many ways, it was a relief. The idea of actually travelling through time caused Loki a measure of anxiety.

The women surrounding the Seer began to hum, creating a polyphonic sound that continued onward into a song, various melodic notes descending to create a chilling effect down the spine. Some in the audience swayed, others closed their eyes, and the Seer closed her eyes, her spine stiffening as she tilted her head, listening.

Then the Seer raised her arms and the room fell suddenly silent. Opening her eyes, the Seer shouted, her voice echoing in the great hall, “Vara!” A great wind rushed through the hall, smelling of green and growing things, whistling through the holes in the walls and roaring outside. The Asgardians around echoed, “Vara!” and began cheering. The Seer broke into a smile, and the strict formation on the platform dissolved as people began to stand and talk. 

That was interesting. Asgard’s seasons were changed by magic, and he’d always known that the Chanter was in charge of those changes. It must’ve been a domain where the Seers had purview, since the she had called out for the season to change to Spring. 

Loki looked up as the Seer worked her way through the crowd. For a moment, she made eye contact with him, and he glanced behind him to see what she could be looking at. The Seer laughed, then nodded at him. 

He blinked, and they were gone. The room was once more silent and darkened, the life and laughter he had seen far away in the distant past. For a moment, he felt saddened that those times were gone. However, incredulous joy at what happened swiftly overtook it.

It was true. The prophecy was true. More than anything else that had happened, this confirmed it. He’d had a vision of the past - clear and articulate! There was no guessing from old literature, imagining life in the ruins, no, he had seen it! He had to tell Thor. No - he probably wouldn’t believe him. 

An idea came to him, slowly, as he put together a plan. Loki smiled as he realized today was supposed to be the first day of winter. First Frost had already been given, but _today_ was the day that the Chanter would call forward winter...in the evening. The Chanter notoriously was a late riser and disliked morning rituals. 

Thor might believe Loki if he called forth winter, himself, in the morning ahead of when the Chanter would normally do so. Even if Thor didn’t believe him, Loki would give anything to see the Chanter’s face when he found out he’d been beaten to the punch.

Of course, this was special, old magic, and it should be respected.

But he also wasn’t the God of Mischief for nothing.

Could he do it, though? He’d already accessed a special magic today, and he wasn’t certain whether the seasons used seidr, time, or another type of magic. If the Chanter could do it, was it a magic tied to Asgard?

Shaking his head to clear it, Loki walked to the center of the platform, facing outward towards the windows as he’d seen the Seer do. Flexing his hands in a nervous tic his mother would recognize, he tried to recall what he’d seen. Reaching to the familiar source of his magics, he turned from looking inwards to looking to the heart of Asgard. More than anyone he had delved into Asgard’s roots, looking for the edges of the realm, but also finding out its secrets. As he thought about its mountains and caves, it seemed as though something sparked. Not time, not magic, not even the universe. Something entirely different. Something he never really acknowledged.

A feeling that was felt by Loki ever so rarely, only in the most close moments with his family. 

Love.

It was then, like an opening door, that the cold barrelled forth in his mind, then his throat. Raising his arms and opening his eyes, the cold trembled from his lips as he shouted in Old Asgardian, “Vetr!” The cold wind, laden with snowflakes, howled past him through the hall, out the doors and past the trees outside. 

Loki stood there, gasping for breath with joy at what he’d found, then noticed that the triquetra around him was glowing light orange. Was this seidr? Had he used it? When the Seer used her magic, he hadn’t seen the symbol glowing but, as he recalled carefully, he hadn’t seen the symbol from his vantage point, as it was obscured by the circle of women. 

As he breathed, he felt like his chest was opening up. Perhaps it was that feeling - he hated to call it love - or the excitement of the day, but it felt like he was becoming more, like his soul was growing larger, bleeding outside of his body. A jolt of fear ran through him as he realized that some sort of magic was still taking place, but that strange feeling would not let up. 

Looking down at his hands, he saw the winding magic placed on him by Osk lighting up. He tried to move, but couldn’t, as the feeling grew and it didn’t just feel like his soul was growing, it was like it was dissolving at the edges. Like he was going to lose himself. 

Panicked, he gulped for air. But…

_Oh, my god. These aren’t my lungs. Focus…_

Lady Sif was standing before him, a spear pointed at him. She looked confused. “Um, Thor?”

_What? No, nonononono…_

Loki blinked, looked down, then at his...Thor’s...his hands. They were in the sparring arena, snowflakes falling and melting on his...muscles. In his hand - his big, meaty hand - was Mjolnir, raised defensively. 

“Do you not wish to fight?” Sif looked confused.

Loki may have, at times, wished that he was Thor, but this wasn’t how he’d thought it would happen. He opened his - Thor’s mouth to answer, but before he could say anything, he -

He snapped back into Loki’s body, trembling. Eyes wide, he tried to move, but was still disabled as the orange magic remained bright. That feeling, that fear of being lost, rose again and, heart racing, he tried to fight it off. _No, I don’t want to lose myself! What is happening?_ But his soul seemed to drift away again, sliding like sand through fingers.

_Am I Thor again?_

He felt no snowflakes this time. Opening his eyes, Loki was faced with a wall. Wooden? No, no wood looked that fake. Poorly painted, most likely.

Looking down, he realized very quickly that this was not anyone he knew. This time, he was a woman, and she was definitely not from Asgard. Something seemed stuck to his - her - face and, with trembling fingers, she reached up to pull at it. To her surprise, it came off, but her vision became blurry, so she quickly put it back on. 

What the Hel was wrong with this person’s eyes? And why did she feel so weak?

Before she could discern anything further, Loki felt yanked back to Asgard, landing back in his own body.

The magic vanished from his arms, and the triquetra lost its light. Feeling drained, Loki slumped to the floor. Too much magic, too quickly in succession. He didn’t know what enchantment lay on him from Osk, but it had gotten out of hand. 

He needed to leave before anything else happened. 

Striding out of the ruins, he checked to ensure that his illusion was maintained. Weaving a skin took a bit more effort since he was weaker, but he was able to complete the spell and launch out towards the palace. He changed course midway as he realized that he should go and ask Osk for further information, particularly to see if he could get this enchantment removed. Having an unknown magical element could be risky if he were to be needed in battle. 

Loki landed in a garden to switch forms, climbing over the wall, slipping a little on the snow, and scurrying down an alleyway before arriving at Osk’s house. 

To his surprise, there were Asgardians moving items out of her dwelling into a cart. Frowning, he approached a young dark-haired woman who seemed to be in charge. Her dark eyes widened as he came closer. “Prince Loki?”

“Where is Osk?” he asked directly. 

“She - I didn’t know you knew her,” she said gently. “You probably didn’t hear, she passed away last night.” 

Loki frowned. “She seemed well...when last I saw her.”

The woman nodded. “She did, but these things...happen…” Her voice faltered, but she shook her head and stood tall.

Loki looked down, surprised at how much the woman’s emotion moved him. “Are you her granddaughter…?” He had forgotten her name.

“Yes, I’m Osk’s granddaughter. My name’s Maer. How did you know her? She never mentioned you.” Loki looked up sharply at such a prying question, and she flinched. “If it’s not too much to ask.”

Loki tried to think of a generic explanation. “She gave me some good advice.”

“Oh,” said Maer, with a sad smile. “People were always seeking her out for that, but over the years, they just stopped coming.”

Loki looked at the door, still trying to absorb what had happened. “When will the funeral take place?” he asked distantly.

“Tomorrow evening,” Maer said softly. She started to say something, but stopped herself.

“Thank you, Maer,” Loki said, and turned to go. Something stopped him, however. Osk had helped them significantly, and was, perhaps, the last Seer. Above all, she had been kind and open-hearted. 

Turning around, Loki looked Maer in the eyes. “I would be honored if you would allow me to perform the funeral rites.”

Maer covered her mouth, her eyes filling up with tears. “Your highness, I don’t know what to say, except thank you. It will be a tribute to her memory.”


	5. Apart and Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finally connects with the third Child before preparing for a funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: swearing, mentions of suicidal thoughts, hospitalization, depression, anxiety, physical abuse, funeral, horrific interior design

“Thor!”

 Loki found Thor in the Throne Room, walking in the general direction of the palace chambers, likely for the midday meal. The room was empty with the exception of a few servants cleaning.

 “Thor!” Loki called out again, but his brother didn’t stop or turn around. Rolling his eyes, Loki broke into a run to catch up to his brother’s strides. Out of breath, Loki broke into a wide smile. “Brother, the most amazing things have happened…”

 Thor didn’t even break stride, giving Loki a withering glare.

 “Fine, I know you don’t want to talk about it,” Loki said quickly, “but I believe that I’ve found some evidence of…” He did a double take, scrutinizing his brother’s face as best he could. “Are you...crying?”

 He was so taken aback that he didn’t have time to react before Thor had him up against a pillar, arm pressed hard across his chest. “Oh, alright, um, maybe it was sweat?” Loki quipped. With a better look now, his brother did indeed have a few tears.

 “What part of being done with this was unclear?” Thor said, gritting his teeth.

 “I thought perhaps a little more proof would convince you…”

 “Convince me of what?”

 Annoyed, Loki put up a finger. “Stop interrupting. Convince you of the truth of the prophecy…” Before he could finish, Thor used a hand to wipe half his face quickly and laughed almost in disbelief.

 “No, Loki, no. Just - no. I can’t.”

 Loki searched Thor’s face, trying to discern what he was missing. “Thor, I changed the season - I did it this morning, before the Chanter.”

 “Enough, Loki.”

 “And did you notice something when you were sparring this morning? Something strange?”

 “SHUT UP!” Thor bellowed, slamming Loki back against the column. Loki’s head hit solidly, a sharp pain blossoming forth. He didn’t cry out though.

 Thor bowed his head, looking almost tired. “I’m sorry, Loki, this is going - this is the type of path that can lead to ruin.”

 Loki swallowed his anger, trying instead to figure out why Thor was acting so strangely. “You aren’t telling me something, Thor. What’s going on?”

 Thor stared at him, breathing heavily, but was silent.

 “Brother, you _do_ realize you aren’t saying anything out loud.”

 “Please don’t make this more difficult,” Thor finally said. “I can’t stop your bad decisions, but I will say -” with this he drew himself upwards, leaning in, “Leave. Me. Out.”

 Loki shook his head with a false smile. “You don’t scare me, Thor.”

 Thor let out his breath in frustration, standing back and letting go of Loki, who reached up to the back of his head to check for blood. Fortunately there wasn’t any.

 “I may not scare you,” Thor said, “but I don’t have to. If I find out you’ve been using this strange magic, or you rope me in, I’ll tell Father. Mention the prophecy to me? I’ll tell him as well.”

 Loki’s pretense of a smile vanished. “You’re bluffing. You said this was to be between us.”

 “I felt I had a reputation to uphold, but then I realized,“ Thor smiled ominously, “that I don’t have to tell the truth. I don’t have to have had anything to do with this.”

 Loki’s stomach curdled. “Bullshit. You tell him, I’ll tell him everything you’ve done with me.”

 Thor gave a little laugh, shaking his head. “Who do you think he’ll believe?” He walked a little closer. Though he was acting in the superior, there was something in his eyes, behind that smile. There was pain. But Loki couldn’t focus on that; all he was thinking about was that Thor could tell Odin almost anything that had happened over the past month, and it would certainly get him in trouble.

 And that was a very bad situation to be in.

 With a smug smile, Thor stood back. “Lie too many times, Loki, and you inevitably hurt yourself.” With that, he turned a corner and disappeared.

 Loki’s frustration boiled over into an angry yell before he tried to bring his emotions back in, but it wasn’t working. He was weak, he was tired, and he couldn’t help seething with rage. How _dare_ Thor try and stop him? He wasn’t lying, this was about finding the truth! If anything, Thor was lying to himself about what was going on. He was going to regret this. Loki would find something to get back at him, and it needed to be good.

 First, though, he needed some rest.

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------

 Loki didn’t really mean to drift off, since it was the middle of the day, but when he finally relaxed, he almost immediately fell asleep.

 Given the extraordinary succession of events in the previous 24 hours, Loki shouldn’t have been surprised to open his eyes and find himself staring at that strangely painted wooden wall, but he still gave a start.

 Once his mind caught up to what was going on, he looked down, checking to see if he was inhabiting a different body.

 No, it was just him, in his comfortable shirt and trousers. Good.

 Then that feeling came again, that howling despair. He sucked in his breath and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and trying to endure it. As the feeling gradually let up, he exhaled, and was surprised to hear another exhalation simultaneously from elsewhere in the room.

 Turning to finally see the room itself, he saw a young woman, head down, knees hugged to her chest, in the corner of the room. Was this the woman he had inhabited?

 A wave of sadness washed over him, and the woman let out a little sob. Well, he surmised, she was definitely the source of all these emotions.

 He took a step toward her, but stopped when she suddenly looked up. Her red, tearful eyes widened, then she gave a wry chuckle. “Of course,” she said, then dropped her head back to rest on top of her knees.

 Loki frowned, finally gathering himself to speak. “I beg your pardon?”

 She looked up sharply. “Oh great, Sophia, it’s speaking too.” She gave another dry laugh. “Hallucinations as well, you’re definitely going to be in the hospital for a while this time.” She closed her eyes tightly.

 Another wave of despair, and Loki couldn’t stand it. “Your emotions,” he said desperately, “they’re too much. I don’t know what this is, but stop!”

 She didn’t open her eyes, but instead began rocking back and forth slowly. She was trying to take deep breaths, but they were interrupted by the occasional sob. Shaking her head back and forth, she whispered, “It’s just voices, it’s not real, it’s not real…”

 Crouching down to get to the woman’s level, Loki frowned. He wasn’t sure what magic had brought him here, if he had travelled physically or was a projection of himself from Asgard. He reached down to touch the hideous carpet - a violent shade of orange - and was surprised to feel its texture, rough and synthetic with long fibers. Was he actually present?

 If so, where in the Realms was he?

 If he had been this woman before, though, Loki realized that she might be the third Child. He hesitated, then reached out to touch the woman on the knee. A jolt of fear ran through him as she screamed, jumping up, trying to move away from him, hitting the wall, then moving sideways to get away from him. Breathing fast, she yelled, “What the _fuck_!”

 Loki stood and she flinched, crossing her arms protectively, her eyes darting back and forth. “I didn’t think hallucinations would be this real,” she said, her voice shaking. She reached out for a device, then hesitated. “I don’t want to go back to the hospital, I don’t…” She turned and began to pace back and forth quickly.

 Trying to quell the rising feelings of panic he was getting from this woman, Loki realized he needed to take control of the situation, rather than letting it unfold. He walked closer to her, stopping short as he realized he should probably keep his distance. “I assure you, I am real -”

 “That’s what anything unreal would say,” the woman said sharply before shrinking back against the wall.  

 Loki pursed his lips. “I was going to _continue_ to say that I must be real because I have...a life of my own. There’s no possibility that your mind could conceive me.”

 Her gaze hardened. “I assure you,” she said, “my mind can conceive a great many things.”

 “Fine,” he said with a sigh, _roll with the punches_ , “let’s assume I am a hallucination. It seems your mind might have come up with something worse than me.”

 This seemed to give her pause. He continued, “Perhaps you needed someone and your mind conjured me.”

 She stared at him with a frown, assessing him. “Are you going to hurt me?”

 “Of course not.”

 She looked down. “It’s never a given. But I suppose I’m more of a danger to myself than anyone else could be, so why should I be afraid?” Even as she said this, though, he felt the slightest tremor of fear.

 “Why are you feeling this way?” he asked bluntly.

 She seemed to be working hard not to cry again. “I don’t really want to talk about it.”

 Loki tapped his fingers against his leg in frustration. Why was she being so unhelpful? “Then what can I do to help you feel better?” he asked.

 She looked up, confused. “How…” She stopped and stared him in the eyes. “Are you...frustrated?”

 Loki blinked in surprise. “You can feel my emotions as well?”

 “Am I hallucinating that as well? I’m not deciding your dialogue,” she said, as though trying to figure out a problem. She took her weight off the wall, taking a step forward in interest.

 It made sense that, whatever type of communication it was, that it was reciprocal. Loki smiled, realizing that this had stimulated her interest to engage. “Curious?” he asked, teasing.

 She focused, scrutinizing him. “Oh….” she stopped, and pointed a finger at him. “Oh - oh my god, it’s you.”

 Loki cocked his head. “I beg your - “

 “The golden circle, the knot. I was pacing and - I thought I was dreaming.” She looked him up and down. “But it was you, your body, those hands. I couldn’t move, but - “ her voice trailed off as she stared into space. “I lost time, I came back in the same position, but it felt like I was...you.” She met his eyes. “Maybe this is really in my head.”

 “You did inhabit my body then,” Loki said aloud without meaning to. “I was in yours, briefly, as well.”

 Her eyes widened. “Multiple personalities then?” she said, rubbing her arms. “Schizophrenia?”

 “What?” Loki said, confused. “It was an old form of magic, I think.”

 She gave a wry laugh, and nodded at him with a fake smile. “Now I _know_ you aren’t real.”

 “What, because I don’t know what kind of magic it was?”

 She seemed on the verge of laughter. “No, because magic isn’t real, it’s the stuff of stories.”

 Well, this was ridiculous. “I’m confused - that’s like saying there’s no such thing as - “ he struggled to find a relatable metaphor without knowing where he was, “saying these mortifying walls aren’t real.”

 “Who are you?” she asked, “Or - who do I think you are?” She reached up to massage her temples. “I am so confused. This was not how I thought today would go.”

 He drew himself upwards, glad this finally came up. “I am Loki, Prince of Asgard,” he said, a smile creeping across his face.

 It was at this point that she broke into laughter, then began to pace once more. “Naturally. Yep, you’ve got a great brain, Sophia. A great brain.”

 “I fail to see what’s so amusing,” said Loki, annoyed.

 She stopped suddenly, searching his eyes with a serious look on her face. “There it is again, a feeling,” she said. “Annoyance? What, because I don’t believe you? I believe you, it’s just surprise that my mind would come up with an ideal…” she paused, searching, “...method of comfort.” To Loki’s surprise, she continued. “I grew up reading about myths and legends; my mom wouldn’t let me read fantasy until I was older. She was concerned about me not knowing the difference between reality and fiction. Joke’s on her, though, people actually believed in myths, so. Wasn’t really a smart decision on her part.”

 As she mentioned her mother, Loki frowned as he tried to reconcile this with the idea she might...possibly...be his sister. “Were you born to your mother...parents...or were you adopted?”

 “I’m related to my parents.” She looked at him strangely. “Why do you care?”

 Loki decided then not to tell her his suspicions. He didn’t know if he would see her again, but he wasn’t going to introduce such an idea when she had only just been emotionally unstable. Given she still thought he was a delusion, she probably wouldn’t believe him anyway.

 “I have my reasons,” he said finally. “Is your name Sophia? That’s what you’ve been saying when you’re talking to yourself.”

 She nodded and crossed her arms. “Loki, then. No wonder you believe in magic, if you’re the god of it.”

 Loki smiled at her acknowledgement. “Among other things. Most call me the god of mischief, and I’ve already succeeded in my little trick.”

 “And what’s that?”

 “Getting your mind off things.”

 Mixed emotions flitted across her face, but finally settled on amused scrutiny. “That’s a pretty good trick, I must say. You’re more demure than I thought from the stories.”

 Loki began to relax; this Sophia seemed to be opening up. She was light of skin - though not as pale as Loki - with hazel eyes and light brown hair, which hung, stick-straight, to her shoulders. “In all fairness,” he said, “this isn’t a good assessment of my demeanor. You were in quite a state.”

 She leaned forward from the wall, coming closer and looking up at him. “So, Loki, why did you come here all the way down the rainbow bridge? Just to play a nice trick on a sad girl?”

 Loki shifted, uncomfortable at the thought of discussing something magical with someone who didn’t “believe” in it. He tried to use more broad terms. “I think there’s some connection between us. Feeling one another’s emotions - it’s not normal. I’m familiar with a wide variety of...phenomena and I assure you, I haven’t heard of this type of communication.”

 “You really think you aren’t in my head, don’t you.”

 “I’d say you were an illusion myself if I didn’t know better,” Loki said with a smile, which disappeared when he started to feel something different. It felt like a pulling, a tingling radiating from his heart to his limbs. “Oh…” he said, looking down. No difference in appearance that he could tell. “I had hoped for more time. I think - I think I’m waking up.”

 Sophia frowned, coming forward and, hesitantly, put a hand on his arm. “Well, um - thank you, I guess. If you are a hallucination, at least...you were a good one.” With that, she backed up.

 Another feeling of pulling, stronger, and Loki closed his eyes, feeling slightly dizzy. Feeling seemed to leach out, then pour back into his limbs as the first thing he noticed was the soft brush of his linens. Opening his eyes, he saw the afternoon sunlight pouring into his room.

 Disoriented by waking up at such an odd time, he continued to lie there momentarily, rubbing his fingers together as he remembered feeling that carpet. If he was still in his bed, then he mustn’t have teleported, instead it must have been in the mind, as had all other interactions with this type of magic.

 If that woman - Sophia - was born to a different mother, how could she be the third Child?

 Osk’s enchantment seemed to be seidr, but he didn’t understand its purpose. Was it fostering this connection? Why, then, had he been Thor, in addition to inhabiting the body of Sophia?

 If this connection was about the mind, then emotion would seem less important than communication through thoughts. Unless...it was a connection of the heart, effectively...the soul.

 Loki sat upright. That was it. When he’d opened the halls of the Seers, when he’d called forth Winter, what he’d felt was, well. It was - love, he supposed. Was that the core of seidr? Emotion and love? Transparency and - perhaps - vulnerability?

 He winced. If that was the case, he wasn’t sure he liked it. He was a very private person, and he didn’t feel comfortable revealing truths about himself. Would such a seidr-based connection reveal a lie?

 Loki shook his head. He couldn’t focus on this; he had to officiate a funeral.

 Dressing himself in formal attire, Loki made sure to put on his ceremonial helmet. As he headed in the direction of the Chanter’s halls, Loki felt unusually conspicuous. He considered casting an illusion to reduce the number of looks he was getting, but the distance was short enough it wasn’t going to be worth the effort.

 Turning a corner, he nearly collided with Thor, who looked him up and down. “Where are you off to dressed like that?”

 “Well, Thor,” Loki said snarkily, “You don’t want to hear about it, remember.”

 Thor frowned. “What could you be doing...formally...that has to do with...that?”

 Loki considered hiding the truth. Thor would probably be upset if he found out about Osk’s death later, even if he had left her house in a huff. He was at times unexpectedly attached to people that way. It’d be an effective way to get back at Thor. That being said, Osk’s funeral was really not appropriate to use against his brother.

 Loki hesitated. “Will you tell Father?”

 “No,” Thor said, rubbing his forehead. “I asked this time.”

 “Osk died last night. I’m on my way to her funeral.”

 Thor’s eyes widened. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

 “I only just found out this morning, and you wanted to shut me up…” Loki said defensively.

 “I - “ Thor seemed speechless, trying to process the news.

 “Are you going to come?” Loki asked bluntly.

 “I don’t know - both of us showing up might lend too much significance.” Thor squeezed his eyes shut as he rubbed his neck, a sign of stress.

 “Significance to the death of a Seer? Yes, that’s what you need to be concerned about right now,” Loki said sarcastically. “Appearances.”

 Thor gave a pained smile. “Loki - we just don’t want to give contrasting signals between Father and - “

 “Well, you may not want to, but you’ll need to excuse me, I can’t be late,” Loki said sharply, brushing past Thor.

 Loki’s anger at Thor swiftly hardened into determination as he made his way into the hall, recalling the looks that he had received from the Chanter. It was, in fact, more than appropriate that someone like Loki should handle the ceremony rather than the Chanter. He’d probably call her a witch right in the middle.

 He was met by the Chanter in the main hall, who was holding a book of traditional chants. “Prince Loki,” he said stiffly, “I was informed by Maer that you were officiating the funeral. I...was not informed.”

 “Indeed,” said Loki, offering no apology.

 The Chanter blinked, surprised. “As you have no experience, I can do it instead…”

 “I will do it,” said Loki confidently, holding out his hand for the book.

 The Chanter hesitated, then handed over the book. “I can be there to assist, if…”

 “No need,” Loki said quickly, flipping through the book to find the right passage.

 However, the Chanter didn’t move. “I do hope, Prince Loki, that you are not getting entangled in affairs beyond your ken.”

 Loki looked up from the tome, anger coursing through him. “My affairs are none of your concern, Chanter, and,” he said, drawing himself up to his full height, “it would do you well to remember your station.”

 The Chanter’s jaw moved as he seemed to swallow his reaction. “Of course, _Prince_ Loki.”

 Loki strode to the side hall where the funeral would be, and stopped in his tracks. As he expected, Osk’s body was in state under a shroud in the center of the room, but Maer was the only one there. She was dressed finely, and was already wiping some tears from her eyes.

 Quietly, he approached her, and she looked up suddenly. “Oh, Prince Loki, thank you so much for this.”

 Loki tried to find the right words to say. “It’s - it’s the least I could do.” He looked around, thinking perhaps he had missed seeing someone.

 “I think it’ll just be me,” Maer said with a sad smile.

 “Oh,” said Loki, once more lost for words. He nodded, uncertain of what to do, then made his way to the platform and podium, placing the well-worn book there in preparation. Looking up, he made eye contact with Maer, who gave him an encouraging nod.

 Flexing his hands nervously, he began reading. “ _To the halls of our forefathers we commend…”_

 He had not finished the first stanza when a figure came in. Thinking it was the Chanter, Loki halted and looked over.

 It was Thor. He was dressed formally, his red cape drifting behind him as he came to stand beside Maer. She looked over, eyes widening as she realized who it was, but brought her attention back to Loki.

 Loki continued, trying to bring back the rhythm of the words. They felt wrong, somehow. All the references to their forefathers, lineage, and the hopes of warriors felt completely misplaced. It was tradition, but -

 The tradition was wrong.

  _Remember the old ways, Children of Time._ He’d learned about the old ways, about bygone rituals and Seers long past. Seidr and the Sight might have been associated with women, but that was no reason for it to be lost with Osk’s passing. Instead of placing her death in the long lineage of their forefathers, what was needed was to remember and to pass those memories onward.

 Loki stopped reading, his fingers hovering over the pages as he fought with himself over what he was doing. He didn’t meet the eyes of his brother or Maer for fear he might lose his nerve.

 “Though it is a break in decorum,” he said slowly, “it feels as though the chants do not give justice to Osk’s legacy. There is comfort in the familiar, but, I suspect, Osk did not like people to be too comfortable.”

 Maer gave a little laugh, which emboldened him. Loki closed the book and stepped down from the platform, standing across from Thor and Maer and finally meeting their eyes. He’d been concerned that Thor would object, given that he had officiated funerals before, however, Thor’s face showed encouragement, and Maer gave Loki a small smile.

 This was the right thing to do.

 Loki shared the details he’d noticed of Osk’s kindness and insight, about the kind of woman he thought she was. Though he didn’t get into details, he offered that Osk’s legacy for him would be the connections she’d helped him make. When he said this, Thor looked at him curiously.

 He offered time to the others to share what they wished, and Maer tearfully recounted her days spent holding yarn while her grandmother wrapped it, telling her wild tales of years past. Thor mentioned Osk’s motherly nature and wisdom.

 Loki was unsure how to end the improvised ceremony, until the words came to him, “We shall hold her memories in our hearts until the end of our days.”

 Maer and Thor came around, and, unexpectedly, Maer stood on her toes and hugged him. Loki stiffened. It was unconventional for royalty to be touched. However, Maer was grieving. Hesitantly, he patted her on the back, and she let go. “Thank you once more, your majesty. It was...an excellent ceremony.”

 Loki gave a small smile. “You are welcome.”

 When he and Thor left the hall, they did not speak until entering the palace proper. Loki was the first to say anything. “Thank you,” he said quietly, “for coming.”

 Thor stopped. “I’m proud of you,” he said slowly, “for volunteering to officiate. It must not have been easy.”

 Loki looked down and said nothing.

 “It was...right. What you did.” Thor seemed to be trying to place the right words. “I don’t know why it seems that way - I don’t understand it. But, like the law,” - at this, Loki looked up - “the chants seem not to apply in all cases.” Thor pursed his lips. “It was what was needed.”

 Searching his brother’s eyes, Loki felt a warmth inside. Thor was rarely so somber, or so open. It made him think that, despite the earlier events of the day, perhaps things might work out.

 Thor opened his arms and drew him close into a half-hug. Loki stiffened again, his instincts fearing a surprise, then relaxed when he realized its intent. “You did well, brother,” Thor said.

As he was in his brother’s embrace, Loki thought, _perhaps connections were indeed Osk’s lasting legacy._


	6. All Untold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tries to use his new method of communication as his day gets more odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't read the tag, there are SPOILERS in this chapter for Avengers: Infinity War.

 It wasn’t until he was eating breakfast adjacent to his chambers, as he usually did, that Loki realized that nothing strange had happened for over twelve hours. No strange feelings, no dreams, visions, or visitations. Given the course of the past couple days, this seemed a little unusual, but was honestly a relief.

  Loki had a few things he wanted to explore himself, primarily the nature of the enchantment Osk had laid upon him. With her death, it was possible the enchantment was broken. Despite the warnings he’d always been told about the unknown costs of magic, he almost hoped it wasn’t. He had been concerned about the vulnerability it created by exposing him to emotion, but now he almost...missed it. Why did he feel that way?

  The connection of the ruins he had visited to this magic - Loki elected to call it seidr - seemed strong, but he wondered if he’d be able to call upon it elsewhere. If the enchantment was still there, perhaps he could connect once more to Sophia. If she was in fact their sibling, he needed to find out more information.

 Getting up, he put on a jacket and moved to a nearby cushioned bench in his sitting area. When he was sleeping, he hadn’t felt the magic preceding his visitation, so he was unsure of where to start. If he used the same method as in the ruins, he worried he would not visit but instead inhabit her body. Which would likely ruin whatever communication they had.

 He closed his eyes, trying to remember the place Sophia occupied. Orange carpet. Wood walls. A strangely embroidered couch, tattered and worn. Sophia, with eyes of green and brown, her brown hair and petite body as she pressed against the wall with fear and curiosity.

 That didn’t help, so he turned to what he’d felt from her, the despair, loneliness, sadness, and pain. He tried not to get wrapped up in the emotion, but as he brought them up, it was hard not to let it wrap around him and bring forth memories.

 Before he could stop himself, he recalled crying in this same room as a young boy, leaning up against his bed, the mattress rail pushing against his back. He couldn’t remember the slight - there had been so many - but as he had tried to push down that sadness, he had stared at the scratches on his floor tiles, inscribing his pain into each of them. He couldn’t tell anyone how he felt, so he mentally wrote those feelings into those scratches.

 Before he realized it, however, the memory shifted, and instead of his gold-inlaid bed, the rail was mahogany, and instead of tile, there was beige carpet. Inscribed with pain, in each and every flaw, was a scalloped wallpaper. Reaching out with a child’s fingers, he pressed them against the wall, feeling a thousand whispers and emotions there. All untold.

 Then he began to feel it, a broadening of the self, reaching across the distance of the universe. If he were doing it himself, he might have felt afraid there would be no reply. But he knew otherwise. As though answered, he felt a glowing warmth towards which he reached with an eagerness he hadn’t expected from himself.

 A brief spell of happiness passed from his head to his toes, and then he was there.

 “It’s you!” It was her voice. Both joy and fear - Sophia’s, he realized - coursed through him before he could even adjust. This was a different room. Same walls and carpet, but the space was dominated by a bed. She had just stood up from a faded blue chair, which was still rocking. “I can’t believe it!” She was smiling, but seemed confused.

 Loki blinked, looking carefully at Sophia. “Why can’t you believe it?” he asked reflexively, then chided himself. Asking questions back at people was a defensive mechanism of his to stall for time. He quickly glanced around the room, almost taking for granted its tidiness.

 Her smile faded. “I just...I thought if you were a hallucination I’d only see you when I’m in the greatest amount of distress. But I suppose if I’m hallucinating now…”

 Loki shook his head and snapped his fingers to bring her attention back to him. “I can assure you, once again, that I’m not a figment of your mind. Please, let’s not go through the entire argument.”

 She hesitated, then skirted around him to close her door softly. “My parents are home,” she said softly. “They shouldn’t hear us, but if I’m too loud they’ll wonder what I’m doing.”

 “I understand,” he said, then shuddered as he wondered what his body was doing in Asgard. Was he speaking aloud? Moving? What if his mother came in?

 He should have set up a ward. Why was he making juvenile mistakes?

 “Whoa, I might be okay right now, but you clearly aren’t,” said Sophia, who was eying him curiously. “I can feel that - what are you so worried about?”

 “Nothing,” he said quickly, “Have you recovered from yesterday?”

 “Of course not, I haven’t recovered,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest. “You don’t recover from something like that, you just hope you don’t feel like that again. But,” she said, squinting, “don’t change the subject. You want to prove you’re real? Then what are you worried about?”

 Loki squirmed. He didn’t like this, he didn’t think he’d be able to hide a lie if she could feel his emotions. “I’m worried I’ll be discovered on my end. I made a mistake and didn’t protect myself properly.”

 “On your end?” Sophia looked dubious.

 Loki felt even more anxious as he pictured his mother coming in. “Hold on,” he said, “I don’t know what will happen, but I’m going to see if I can fix that. If I’m gone, I have an idea how to re-establish...this.”

 Closing his eyes, Loki focused on his body, trying to find where he felt the bench pressing against his thighs and the faint smell of pine. Feeling slightly dizzy, he increasingly felt the bench, as though waking up, and opened his eyes.

 The connection - Loki didn’t think of it as a spell - was still active, it seemed. He didn’t feel differently. Looking down at his arms, Loki didn’t see Osk’s magic, which surprised him. Getting up quickly, he quickly laid down a ward to alarm him and trip someone coming in through the door. In an effort to deter a visitor, he wove an illusion of himself still sleeping in bed.

 As he finished laying it down, he heard a gasp. Whipping around while simultaneously preparing a sleep spell, he stopped short when he saw Sophia standing a few feet away.

 Her eyes widened as she saw the glimmering magic he was holding. She didn’t say anything, but began trembling. It wasn’t in fear, however. He sensed she was overwhelmed.

 Understandably.

 Allowing the spell to dissipate from his fingers, Loki slowly walked towards the woman. It was likely she was present in the same way he had visited her - her body remaining in her home. Though how, he didn’t yet comprehend.

 “How - how…” She opened her mouth, but couldn’t articulate anything.

 “The same way I visited you,” Loki said gently. “Sophia, it’s alright. This is good, in fact. We’re figuring this out.” Perhaps if he kept talking, it might help her ground herself.

 “My mind wouldn’t be able...to imagine this much detail…” she said, slowly turning to look at the architecture.

 Loki never really thought about what his chambers looked like, since he had seen them every day. The ceilings were painted in Asgardian style with clouds and stars, stirring with gentle movement. Tall pillars on the sides held up the ceiling, with gilded partitions dividing the area where he slept, spent time, and ate. The cushioned benches around him, with end tables, were kept in a dark blue with small embroidered stars. A balcony with ornate railings stood outside, the city and mountains providing a breathtaking view.

 He considered teasing her once again about things being in her head, but he realized she was in a tenuous state. She might reject the connection or grow despondent.

 Reaching out slowly, he touched her on the shoulder. Sophia jumped and looked at him wide-eyed.

 “Welcome to Asgard,” he said softly.

 “It’s a real place, isn’t it.” Finally, it was sinking in. “This must be real, or if it’s a delusion, it’s incredible. I don’t care.” A smile crept across her face. “I mean, it’s everything. Smells, sight - is that snow? Touch…” at this, she reached up and touched his arm, shaking her head, “Sounds...except taste, that’s all that’s left.”

 Loki smiled, letting go of her shoulder. “It was the same when I visited you as well.” This was the first time he’d gotten close to her. He had noticed she was short previously, but wasn’t quite aware of how short - probably a foot below him.

 She frowned, her mind clearly working. “If this is a method of communication - then how is it even possible I can use all these senses?” She walked toward a partition, touching the edge almost reverently.

 He’d forgotten about her curiosity. “I’m not certain myself,” he said, “it’s odd that it’s as though you are...present. It’s possible that my mind could be sending you the signals it’s receiving on this end.” He shook his head, thinking aloud. “What is strange to me is that we can touch something that the other isn’t touching and still receive the stimuli…”

 Loki’s musings were interrupted by three sharp bangs on his door. _Fuck._ It was definitely Thor.

 Sophia’s eyes met his and he felt her rising worry. He put his finger on his lips to indicate she should keep quiet, and didn’t move himself. Hopefully Thor would get bored or think he wasn’t there.

 Three more bangs. “Lokiiiiiiii.” There was a *thok* against the door that was probably Thor’s forehead. “Come on.” A pause. “I need to talk with you.” Another pause. “Goddamnit.” Then he heard Thor walking away and relaxed.

 He dropped his finger. “I apologize,” he said. “That was just my brother, Thor.”

 “Oh,” she said sarcastically. “ _Just_ the famous god of thunder. Got it.”

 “Hey,” Loki said, acting hurt. “I’m not famous on….” he paused. “Where are you from, Sophia?”

 “You don’t know?” she asked wryly, then winced. “Obviously you don’t, sorry. Earth.” She paused briefly. “Do you feel anything from him? The same way we’re communicating?”

 “No, this is exclusively between us, I believe.” He cocked his head, then considered what she said about her home world. “There’s a lot of places that are just called ‘home,’ or ‘planet’ in their mother tongue, and that name is translating to the same.”

 She blinked. “Translating…? Well, I suppose if you were to put it in terms of the Nine Realms, this was called Middle-Earth. Midgard. Back then.” She gave a small smile. “And no, unfortunately, you’re not as famous as your brother.”

 “Ah well,” said Loki playfully, shrugging, “I guess you get to spend time with the lesser of the gods.”

 “But far more interesting!” Sophia said with a laugh.

 Loki gestured to a nearby bench. “Are you able to sit down?” he asked curiously. It was likely, but still important to check how the apparition interacted with matter. She did so dutifully, crossing her legs.

 “Yep.”

 “Interesting,” said Loki, going to an side table and grabbing a plum. Taste was the only sense untested. If Sophia wasn’t present physically, would something like that, which required matter, even be possible?

 It was worth a try.

 “Catch,” he said, and tossed the plum to her. With a smooth motion, she caught it and examined it. Then her eyes widened. “Oh,” she said quietly.

 “Yes,” he said in response, “you’re interacting with matter. Can you take a bite?”

 Sophia hesitated, then took a petite bite, having to suck at it so that juice didn’t dribble down her chin. Holding her hand in front of her mouth as she chewed, she smiled and swallowed. “It’s good and ripe.”

 Loki rubbed his mouth contemplatively; he didn’t taste anything. “Interesting,” he repeated, crouching down to look at her closely. When she swallowed, was it transferring between Realms? Looking at him wide-eyed, she asked politely, “May I take another bite?”

 A smile spread across his face. “Of course.” Then a test came to him. “Can you focus on being in Midgard once more?”

 She looked at him, trying to understand. “What do you mean?”

 “When I brought...myself...back here, I tried to focus on what my body was feeling here, while I was sitting.”

 “Oh, yes, it simply looked like you closed your eyes on my end.”

 “My - apparition didn’t vanish? Did you touch me at all?”

 “No to both. So you want me to focus on my...body?”

 “If you can.”

 Sophia looked around for a spot to put down the plum. “Oh!” Loki said quickly, “no, try and hang onto that. I’m curious about something.”

 “You want to see if I have it on Earth - Midgard - don’t you.”

 Loki grinned, surprised at how enjoyable it was to speak with her. He’d never expected a discussion with someone from a lesser Realm would be at all interesting. “It’s just a test. Smart of you to catch it, though.”

 Sophia smiled smugly and placed the hand holding the plum in her lap. Closing her eyes, she drew in a measured breath. Her forehead wrinkled as she seemed to try and focus, then she grew still.

 The plum vanished.

 Loki’s heart beat faster in surprise and anticipation, relishing the chance to examine something extraordinary. While this phenomenon was not impossible, given the laws of science and magic, it was nigh improbable.

 Could he go back? He closed his eyes and tried to focus on Sophia’s room once more. A brief spell of dizziness, and opening his eyes, he was there.

 Sophia sat on her bed, eating the plum. “I can’t believe it - does this mean that…”

 “Matter is transferring between Asgard and Midgard!” he burst out, laughing at his childish enthusiasm. “This is - amazing - it’s like…” he hated to say it, because it was so inaccurate, but it seemed so correct to describe the circumstance. “Like...a miracle.”

 Sophia took another bite, smiling. “Your happiness is infectious,” she said, trying to hold back laughter herself. “Oh, am I - I’m probably feeling yours, aren’t I.” Her eyes crinkled with joy. “That’s not a bad thing.”

 Loki was still in thought, amused. Sophia looked around at her room and shook her head. “I’m here all the time - let’s go back to Asgard, it’s much more interesting than this hellhole.” With that, she grew still once more.

 Excited, Loki focused and switched back to Asgard; it was becoming easier.

 She was still there on the bench, this time with the plum. Overcome with sheer joy, he didn’t think - he ran over and grabbed her in a hug, lifting her up off her feet. She shrieked in surprise, then laughed, relaxing in his embrace and squeezing back.

 Loki’s anxieties rushed back, however, and he blushed, putting her down. “I apologize,” he said, stepping back. “I hope you weren’t offended.” He couldn’t believe he’d broken decorum in such a manner. It was just so exhilarating to share such an experience with someone else.

 He hadn’t done so in a long time. Not since his days learning magic with his mother.

 Sophia’s smile faded. “You’d know if I was uncomfortable, I think. And I truly don’t mind. I’m not used to being touched, but - it felt good to finally hug someone,” she said in a reassuring tone.

 Before he could respond, there was a thud, and, horrified, Loki looked up to see his brother on the balcony.

 “I _knew_ you were in here!” Thor said accusingly, fastening Mjolnir to his belt. “Why didn’t you answer your door?”

 Sophia bolted up from the bench and stared in surprise. Loki glanced at her, then back at Thor. “Maybe because I need a thing called ‘privacy’?” he growled.

 Thor rolled his eyes. “What could you possibly be doing that needs privacy?”

 Loki frowned, blinking rapidly as he tried to think of a coherent response to such a stupid question.

 Thor reached over and selected a plum, tossing it in the air before catching it and taking a bite. Loki winced once more at the crunch. Another plum taken before it was ripe.

 By this point, Loki had expected that Thor would have noticed Sophia, who drew closer to Loki. She still hadn’t said a word, presumably in case she could be heard, even if she couldn’t be seen.

 “I recall you not wanting to know about some of my activities,” he said defensively.

 “Oh please, brother,” Thor said nonchalantly, “that all went out the window last night.” He hopped over the back of a bench and sat down.

 “Did it?” Loki’s anger rose. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t tell when the rules changed. Your threat was effective, so I don’t necessarily know when it’s appropriate to talk with you or not.”

 “Alright, calm down,” Thor said with a frown. “No more threats. I need to speak with you.”

 Loki put his face in his hands, trying to contain how upset he was.

 “Don’t keep it in.” It was Sophia.

 Shit, she could feel his emotions. Loki looked up at Thor, who hadn’t moved and was taking another bite of his plum.

 Sophia crossed her arms and he felt a pang of her nervousness as she addressed him. “If you’re this upset by what he’s doing, you need to tell him.”

 That seemed like a bad idea. He didn’t know what to say, how to articulate how he was feeling in a way that made sense. If he just lashed out, Thor would likely discount it or, he feared, get angry.

 Loki flexed his hands nervously as he wished he could get rid of either visitor. He felt exposed, nowhere safe to go, not even inside himself. “What is it, Thor?”

 Thor looked up at him and seemed to hesitate, playing with the half-eaten plum in his hand. “Um…” He squinted, giving a confused frown as he tried to hide it behind a false smile. “You know what, nevermind.” With that, he got up.

 What? Why all the fuss? “Thor! You invaded my room for this. The least you owe me is a little explanation.”

 Thor stopped. He was looking down at his feet, shifting uncomfortably, but didn’t move. Such a sudden change in his demeanor from his arrogant self moments ago certainly meant that Thor was trying to tell him something important.

 Moving away from Loki, Sophia slowly began to cross the sitting area, moving toward Thor, peering at him intently. Given the way most women acted around his brother, Loki expected her to be smitten. As he concentrated, he found himself better able to feel her less prominent emotions.

 She was filled with curiosity, but more interestingly, there were undercurrents of bittersweet sadness, confusion, and a strange sense of fulfilment. She squinted her eyes as though trying to figure something out.

 Finally turning his attention to Thor, Loki spoke. “Is this about what upset you yesterday?”

 Thor looked up, as though interrupted with thought, with a pained smile, reaching up to rub his beard with his hand. “You know, I’d never thought anything like this would happen.” He set the plum down almost gently. “I was upset because…” he squeezed his eyes closed, “I saw the future.” With that, he opened them, likely to gauge Loki’s reaction.

 Loki’s jaw dropped as he stared at his brother. Thor had been so resistant to everything, so angry, and Osk’s prediction had come true. If so, why was Thor seemingly filled with trepidation?

 “I know it seems strange. The night after we met Osk, I had a vision. For a while afterward I thought it was a dream, but...it was no dream.” Thor sat down, rubbing his hands together. “It was too real, too vivid. I could have sworn I was there had I not known otherwise.”

 “Thor,” said Loki, coming closer and sitting down, “I had a vision as well. The next morning.”

 Thor met his gaze, his eyes widening. “What was it about?”

 “You first,” said Loki, a smile passing over his face.

 Thor leaned back, rubbing his face vigorously. “But I don’t want to.”

 Loki’s smile faded. “Was it bad?”

 His brother slouched down and started hitting his head slowly, repeatedly, against the back of the bench. “Yep.”

 Loki saw movement out of the corner of his eye and nearly jumped when he saw Sophia. He’d briefly forgotten she was still there. She had her arms crossed and was watching the exchange with great interest. He shook his head to focus. “Brother, you’ll have to tell me at some point.”

 Thor let out a sigh of resignation, but remained slouched, staring at the ceiling. “I was in a large vessel that had been attacked. Loki, it was like I was truly there; I could smell ozone and smoke. Blood was in my mouth and I was exhausted, wounded.”

 “So you were not an apparition or an observer?” asked Loki, leaning forward and clasping his hands.

 “No, I was - I was there. I can’t explain it - I - I had a thousand emotions running through me that I didn’t understand, but they weren’t coming from me. Grief, anger, fear, sadness.” He sat back up, looking at Loki, then down at his hands. “Around me were…” his voice trailed off. It took him a couple seconds before he was able to say the words. “Asgardians. Slaughtered. Not warriors or Einherjar, but men, women, and children.”

 Loki was stunned, but managed to force out his first thought, as much as he hated it: “By you?”

 Thor shook his head, too wrapped up in the memory to notice the implication. “By enemies. Their faces and forms I could not make out, but like in a dream, I knew who they were. Loki - Loki - you were...there.”

 He looked up into Loki’s eyes, then back down, gritting his teeth until at last he spoke. “Pointing your dagger at the throat of a Titan. He had stopped you by some magic and - took you by the throat…” Running his fingers up into his hair, Thor pulled on it, a nervous habit he had from when he was a child. “...and...killed you.”

 A chill ran down Loki’s spine, settling into his stomach as he tried to understand what Thor was telling him. “You saw me die.”

 Thor rocked a little, then wiped his eyes quickly, still avoiding eye contact with Loki. “I didn’t just - see it, brother. I felt it. Howling grief ripping me apart, a pain like I’ve never known. I wish - I wish I could diminish its memory, but…” He clapped his hands together, giving a fake laugh. “I can’t, I just can’t.”

 Loki was stunned. In comparison, his vision was minimal. Nothing. Thor, unable to help? Stopped by magic? What magic was stronger than his? He shook his head, trying to stop the multitude of questions flooding his mind.

 Thor was clearly distraught, and Loki realized he was as well, but - no. Well, yes. But it wasn’t just his emotion. He’d been so focused on his brother he’d blocked out the sounds of crying next to him.

 Sophia had her face in her hands and was trying to stifle the sounds of her weeping. Loki was acutely aware that if he gave her attention, he would alert his brother to something amiss. As much as he wanted to speak with her and help, he couldn’t.

 He didn’t know how Thor would react.

 Loki finally spoke, giving voice to his biggest question. “Thor, are you certain this vision was of the future?”

 Thor looked up, that pain etched behind his eyes. “In many ways, that’s the worst part of it all.” He looked away from Loki into the distance. “Along with it, I felt - I know the approximate time.”

 Loki frowned, looking at his brother in disbelief. “That’s not possible.”

 “And seeing the future is?” Thor wrinkled his nose. “Seems like this all is...defying nature.”

 “How long, then, do you think?”

 Thor closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before he spoke. “Eight years.”

 Loki gasped and bolted upright. “You’re joking! Tell me you’re joking.”

 “I wish I was, brother. I wish I didn’t need to tell you, but keeping it secret - it was too hard. I’m sorry. I’m - I’m so, so sorry.”

 His mind reeled at the thought. It was a death sentence. Eight years was nothing, a blink. It might as well be tomorrow.

 Thor crossed over to him, enveloping him in a hug. As hard as he tried not to, Loki began to shake at the specter of his own demise.

 Over his heartbeat in his ears, he heard Sophia’s voice, and it took a few moments to register what she was saying.

 “He’s holding something back,” she was saying shakily, “I don’t know how I know, but it’s important.”

 What could be more important than this? Wrestling himself out of Thor’s embrace, he snapped. “SHUT UP! Would you fuck off, please?!”

 Thor stepped back, his eyes wide. “I - “

 “Not you!” Loki said vehemently.

 The woman flinched, more tears running down her face. “I don’t know how - “

 “Figure it out!”

 She shrunk back. “I’ll try…”

 “Brother.” Thor sounded concerned. “Are you alright? I know this is hard news…”

 Loki laughed ironically. “No - no. I am very much not alright. Eight years...” He paced back and forth anxiously, then turned to Thor. “Tell me you know more than this. Some way out, something.”

 Several expressions crossed Thor’s face. “I’m sorry, Loki. I didn’t see more that night.” He scowled, curling his hands into fists. “This isn’t right. I don’t understand how those goddamned Seers could have dealt with something like this. It’s a curse.” He shook his head. “No one should have this power, no one! Not even such knowledge.”

 Loki continued to walk, trying to collect himself, his mind going all over the place but shrinking back at the thought of him...ending. Not existing.

 He stopped suddenly. “Please tell me it was at least an honorable death,” he said softly, not daring look at his brother.

 “It was,” said Thor tersely.

 Loki looked at him. “Would you tell me if it wasn’t?” His heart grew heavier in his chest, and he felt once more like that young child, ready to weep.

 Thor’s eyes widened. “You can’t ask me that, brother. I can’t tell you.”

 Loki felt a rising agitation, turning to see Sophia still standing there. Her eyes widened. “I’m sorry,” she said, “I’m trying - I just can’t focus, there’s so much going on...”

 He didn’t know how to deal with this, all of this. It was far too overwhelming. Sophia, the past, the future, Thor...all of it. He put his head in his hands. Thor came close once more, putting his hand on Loki’s arm.

 “Is the future set in stone?” Sophia’s voice cut through his mind once more. “It just seems that…”

 Loki leaned his head back in frustration, then looked directly at her. “Go. Home,” he said through gritted teeth.

 She took a step forward this time, and he felt her rising anger. “No. This is important,” she said. “I don’t know how this is happening, but I do know there’s something more going on.”

 “Loki, with whom are you speaking? Is this another trick?” Thor asked. “If it’s a trick, it’s not a very good one.”

 “No! It’s not a trick!” Loki couldn’t focus, couldn’t find the part of himself where he could collect, draw himself together and put on the mask other people saw. Thor had opened a vulnerability and he had no way to hide. It felt like his mind was beginning to scream.

 It was in that moment that something changed. He no longer was breathing fast, heart pounding, adrenaline racing. The difference was dizzying, and he tried to focus when he heard his own voice.

 “I’m sorry if I’m causing you concern, Thor, it’s just that I’m scared myself.”

 Blinking, he saw himself - or his body - from a different perspective. As he stared at himself, he saw Sophia, somehow, as though the two bodies were transposed upon one another. He was, no doubt, in her position. A rage began building up within him as he realized his body had been stolen from him.

 Thor eyed Sophia carefully. “That doesn’t answer my question.”

 She crossed his - her - arms and said, defensively, “What else aren’t you telling me?”

 Shifting suddenly, Thor pulled back, searching his brother’s eyes. “You’re perceptive, Loki. I always underestimate that.” He paused. “It’s too soon, brother. This vision was hard enough.”

 Sophia looked at him sharply. “There’s another vision, then?”

 Thor blinked. “Yes. But Loki - why not take some time to deal with…”

 “Let’s get it all out there; you said you couldn’t keep this a secret. I’ll tell you what I saw afterwards.”

 Shifting, Thor took a deep breath and let it out, seemingly trying to concentrate. “My second vision came last night,” he said. “I was not asleep, so I was more aware of the...feelings beforehand. I will say, for something that is so cursed a power, the feeling of...connection to Time itself is exhilarating. I don’t practice magic as you do, but I imagine that it’s what it feels like.”

 Loki was seething, trying to figure out how the woman had taken his body. He’d tried focusing to no avail. This strange magic was disconcerting. Trying to deepen his breaths, he closed his eyes, trying to remember what it felt like to be in his own body.

 “This vision was different, and had I not been prepared, knowing now what it was, I would have thought it more akin to a dream. As you asked before, this time I was an observer of events, not a participant. I stood upon a battlefield of verdant green, scarred with war, on a planet I did not know. Around me were warriors locked in combat. A sound like the sharpest crack of thunder crossed the battlefield, and around me every other warrior fell to ashen dust.”

 Loki couldn’t focus as his brother went on. He felt as though he needed to listen; it was too important. His brother’s tone was just as grave as it was when describing the first vision.

 “The vision changed, and I saw people living their lives on different worlds in different Realms, some familiar, some not. Around me families cried out as loved ones disintegrated. Over. And over. And over. And over.” Thor’s eyes were distant and his face grew almost cold. “I thought it would never end.”

 This was Loki’s chance while Sophia was likely distracted. He focused quickly on his body, mentally trying to oust Sophia.

 It worked. Relief flooded his veins as he regained his senses, eyes already trained on his brother’s face.

 Glaring over at Sophia, who crossed her arms with a huff, he turned to Thor. “It must have been difficult.”

 “Not as difficult as my first vision, but yes. I think it’s the event that...Osk mentioned.”

 Loki searched his memory. “The great wrong.”

 “Yes. It certainly...feels like it’s the event that is the source of that dread I’ve been feeling since the first vision we shared.”

 Loki’s feelings were pushed to the background as his curiosity was peaked. “Interesting. Did you get the same sense of timing as with the first vision?”

 Thor nodded and paused. Licking his lips, he finally said, “Eight years.”

 Loki shook his head, beginning to slowly pace once more.

 “Believe me,” Thor said, “I’ve tried to discern what further meaning I could, but. After last night’s vision, I knew I couldn’t hold this from you.”

 Loki held up a hand. “I understand.” He sighed. “It seems like both these events are…” his voice drifted off as he failed to find the right word.

 Both of them stood lost in thought.

 Loki slowly turned, watching as Sophia walked closer to Thor, scrutinizing him. Then she looked back at Loki. “I don’t understand it. I don’t - I - “ she laughed in disbelief.

 Loki closed his eyes at her reaction. This day could not get worse.

 “I can feel his emotions the same way I’m feeling yours.”

 Loki opened his eyes and stared at her, his heart beginning to beat faster. He bit his tongue, trying not to say anything.

 She shook her head, “I mean, I don’t get a lot of what’s going on, but this I feel - so sure about. I’ve never seen him before, but…” Uncertain, she started picking at her hand. “Loki, I saw what he saw in his vision as he ran it through his head. Not when he described it, but beforehand. That’s why I was so upset.” He felt a pang of desperation and hope as she asked, “Have you had anything like that happen so far?”

 Loki shook his head only a little bit.

 Sophia moved closer and, before Loki could say anything, touched Thor gently on the arm.

 “BLAGH!” he shouted, jumping back suddenly, before pointing a finger at Sophia. “Where the FUCK did she come from?!”

 Loki was wrong. The day could get worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 2/25/2019: Simple formatting fix.


	7. Disorder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor adjusts to meeting Sophia. As Loki's future weighs on him, he distracts himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, since I've been trying to update every week. Since I haven't written in a considerable amount of time, I had difficulty with the structure of this and the subsequent chapters. Any input is always appreciated, since creators don't like to create in a vaccuum!
> 
> I'm still aiming for a weekly chapter release.

Thor was breathing heavily as he assessed Sophia, his hand at the ready to summon Mjolnir from his side. Loki knew that Thor might call the guards if he didn’t explain quickly. Not taking his eyes off Sophia, Thor asked tensely, “Is this who you were talking to?”

“Yes,” said Loki quickly, stepping toward Thor and placing a hand on his arm cautionarily. “She’s not a threat, Thor, she’s not even here.”

Thor looked at him sharply. “I felt her touch me.”

“Yes, well, I haven’t figured that part out yet.” After everything that had happened, Loki felt worn out. However, he wasn’t going to forget his manners. “Sophia, meet Thor, Crown Prince of Asgard.”

She looked at Loki with uncertainty, pursed her lips, then stiffened and gave a slight bow. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, your majesty.”

Loki was impressed with how easily she slipped into such decorum, particularly with their emotional, casual meetings, and made a mental note to ask about it later. 

Thor looked Sophia up and down. She was wearing a simple grey shirt, black trousers, and socks. “What are you doing here? This is a private conversation.”

Loki stepped in front of Sophia. “It was actually our private conversation before you barged in,” he said defensively. “That was why I didn’t let you in the door.”

Crossing his arms, Thor gave a sly smile and drew in a breath. “Oh. I didn’t know you were pursuing a woman, you should have told me.”

Sophia’s eyes widened. “Hey!” Loki heard her say, before he grasped her arm to stop her retort. “You’re mistaken, brother, we were merely trying to understand the communication we’ve been having after Osk’s enchantment flared.”

“Has it been troubling you, Loki?”

“No, brother, it has been extraordinary.” As Loki explained what they had learned earlier, Sophia seemed to relax a little more. Thor’s stance also changed from one ready for combat to one of interest. Outside, the sky-shroud began to gather clouds, softening the noonday sun and spitting out a few snowflakes, which landed on the balcony and promptly melted.

“Why this Midgardian woman?” said Thor, stroking his beard. “Why did Osk connect the two of you?”

“Thor, we talked about the third child in the prophecy with Osk. I think that Sophia is - possibly…” Loki didn’t finish the sentence as he realized he hadn’t told Sophia about any of this. He wasn’t ready to tell her.

But if he only had eight years left, then they needed to find out quickly.

Thor’s eyes darted between them both. “Our sister? But...she is definitely not Asgardian.”

Sophia gave a start, uncrossing her arms. “What? Wait, what? What did you say?”

Loki opened his mouth to answer, but Thor was faster. “He didn’t tell you? A prophecy gives the possibility of us having a sibling.”

“No! Did you say  _ sister _ ?”

“Yes, we - “ Thor started, but Loki was finally able to speak over him.

“I didn’t tell you because we aren’t even sure ourselves,” he said, giving Thor a meaningful glance. Thor caught it and gave a little nod.

“Sure of what? There’s nothing to...look into.” She laughed in disbelief. “There’s absolutely no way that’s possible.”

“She did say she was born of her parents,” Loki said to Thor.

“Right! I mean, my mom has pictures of being pregnant with me. Pictures of me in the hospital as a baby, nail clippings, hair clippings, even, which is - admittedly - a little creepy, but hey, she keeps a baby book? She even tells me about my  _ birth  _ every birthday. Every birthday. Which gets weird, ‘cause I’m like 30 and tell her, just hold on, please, I really don’t want it, but she even does it over the phone…”

Loki snapped his fingers. “Sophia!”

She shook her head, saying, “Sorry. Sorry.”

“Maybe Osk got it wrong,” said Thor. “Since she was near death.” He absent-mindedly stroked his abdomen, a motion Loki hadn’t seen before from his brother. “If she could be wrong then perhaps I am as well.”

Loki sighed, rubbing his temples. “It just doesn’t seem like she would be wrong, Thor. The enchantment didn’t just form this connection, it made me...switch...souls, for lack of a better word. When you were sparring, with Sophia when she was...walking, I suppose.”

Thor closed his eyes. “So that’s what happened. It was disconcerting; I thought I was having another vision.”

“Yes. And while I was speaking with you, Sophia - Sophia swapped with me.”

Thor raised his eyebrows. “When?”

Sophia stirred. “I asked you about your second vision.”

Loki tapped his fingers against his leg as he wished he became impatient. “It’s signs like that which make me think that this is deeper than just...accidental communication.”

“How am I now able to see Sophia now?” asked Thor, frowning and moving closer to her. She stood straighter and raised her chin slightly.

“You’re asking me as though I’m an expert,” said Loki with an ironic laugh. “It seems like it was something Sophia did, to be honest, but I’m unsure.”

Sophia eyed Thor, whose height, similar to Loki’s, was comparatively significant. “I was feeling your emotions, seeing your vision...memory. I don’t understand it, but being around you is...strange.”

“I am very imposing,” Thor said, glancing up at Loki with a smile.

Loki snorted. “Depends on your definition of the word,” he said.

Sophia looked annoyed. “This is not a joke!” she said, going and sitting in a chair. The princes stiffened, and she got up quickly. “Sorry, I forgot about that etiquette. Good to know it’s the same between worlds.” She shook her head. “You are throwing around all these ideas, all these serious things, and I’ve been trying to just listen and absorb. But my body’s been taken over, I’ve been seeing things, and I’m here! On Asgard, meeting literal gods! For a few moments, I was even Loki himself - it’s hard to even comprehend.” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “Everything I’m feeling is so strange, but in some ways it just feels so - right.”

To Loki’s surprise, Thor nodded. “Though I do not know how to describe it,” he said.

Sophia closed her eyes. “It’s like when you are writing with pen and ink, scratching against the surface of the paper. Or the hum and fluctuation of a bow just after you release the arrow. The tactile clack of machinery or the resonance in your chest when listening to an actual instrument played. Things that just...feel right.”

Thor nodded, looking at Loki. “Like the vibration of a sword,” he said.

Loki considered what they were saying, and knew he’d felt this a few times. “Holding a healing stone,” he said in response, aware that Sophia wouldn’t know what he was talking about. 

Sophia suddenly sat up, looking to the side. “I have to go,” she said in a worried tone, then vanished.

Thor gave a start, and Loki looked at him in confusion. “What is it?”

“I don’t know.” Thor gave a tired sigh. “These past few days have been difficult, particularly with these visions, that’s probably what it is. I hope that by...sharing them...it will help, somehow.” 

Loki pursed his lips, the sadness from before coming forward as he imagined Thor’s vision. “Thank you, brother. Perhaps we can make the best of things before then.”

Thor smiled sadly. “I hope so. Until we find out more, can we make sure this stays between us?” 

“As long as you don’t threaten me over it, I think that can be arranged.”

Thor nodded. “Thank you, brother,” he said seriously. With that, he walked to the balcony and flew off with Mjolnir, leaving Loki alone in his room with nothing but his creeping thoughts.

\----------------------

After attending a concert in the afternoon, Loki retired once more to his room. Normally he would feel peaceful and relaxed being out of sight from his family and the public, but it felt odd, after the intensity of that morning, to be by himself.

_ Eight years. _ Thor’s proclamation hung in the back of his mind. Could his future be changed? It seemed that if it couldn’t, Time would not have attempted to balance out this ‘great wrong’ Thor predicted. There would be no reason to have visions, to be claimed as ‘Children of Time.’ 

_ Eight years. _ Eight years until he no longer existed in the universe. Until there was no Loki. Eight years, then, to try and prevent what Thor had seen. 

_ Thor could see the future.  _ Despite knowing about it for a few days and its dour tidings, the confirmation was exhilarating. Loki was himself a little jealous. Seeing the past would likely be useful, but seeing the future was far more prestigious. Even the Seers seemed to have been renowned for that ability. Knowing the past could come through study and careful observation. Thor generally seemed to get the best of everything anyways, but Loki knew he shouldn’t begrudge his brother such a invaluable gift. Even though it would have lent Loki some measure of usefulness if he were to be an advisor at his brother’s side, as he expected.

Although he couldn’t expect that any more. He and Thor would have to discuss what to do prior to the coronation, if they could. Thor was becoming more busy in preparation, and so was becoming more difficult to pin down. 

As the evening set in, Loki became restless, trying to keep his mind off his demise. He kept coming back to the idea of visiting Sophia again, even though he felt it was too soon. They’d all done so much that morning.

But what could it hurt? The worst she could do was say no, or be in a situation where it wasn’t appropriate. Briefly, Loki wondered if Sophia had told her parents. Given her first inclinations that she was insane, he thought that she probably wouldn’t risk a similar reaction. 

This time remembering to ward himself, even casting a circle to silence his noise, Loki closed his eyes and remembered what it was like to be with Sophia. Barely a second passed when he appeared next to the ragged, flowered sofa. Sophia was sitting on it, reading.

Loki didn’t want to surprise her. “Sophia,” he said softly.

She looked up and smiled, then grew serious. “I thought maybe you’d take some time to process what you learned.”   


“Process?” asked Loki, sitting cautiously on the sofa, “I don’t want to think about it further right now, honestly.”

Sophia studied him, then closed the book, setting it on the coffee table. “I can understand that. Sometimes it’s better to wait until you’re a little more ready to do so.”

“I don’t know as I’ll ever be ready,” Loki said, leaning back. “Aren’t you worried about your parents?”

“They’re not home right now, otherwise I would be.” She turned and put both her legs on the couch, adjusting until she was comfortable. “You’re really just looking for something to do, aren’t you. For a prince, it seems like you should be more busy.”

“I’m the second son,” said Loki nonchalantly, “so I have considerably fewer obligations. Plus I’ve made sure I’m not available to be given commitments in the first place.” Sophia grinned. Loki looked around at the room, aware of how cramped and dark it was. “Why do you live here?” he asked.

“I wondered when I’d have to talk about this,” said Sophia. “I live with my parents because I have no money.” She looked at his eyes, seeming to check for judgment. 

“Why are you worried about my reaction?” he asked point-blank.

She hesitated. “I suppose you’re from a different society. I don’t know what your culture values, but mine values wealth, hard work, and independence. All of which I’m not doing at an age when many people are ‘supposed’ to be independent.” She did a strange thing with her fingers when she said the word ‘supposed.’

Loki imitated the motion. “What’s this?” he said, unable to keep back a smile. 

She laughed. “It’s used to…” she stopped and thought. “I’m trying to put it into terms for someone who doesn’t use our punctuation. It’s used to separate a word and indicate it’s a name for something that doesn’t fit.”

“Like sarcasm, then.”

“In some ways.”

Loki imitated the motion again, which made her snort with laughter. “Asgardian society prizes valor, strength, and bravery,” he said. “In many ways, I also fall short of those virtues when measured up.”

Sophia cocked her head, thinking. “I think it depends on your definitions of those values. Strength doesn’t have to be physical.” 

Loki gave a wry laugh. “True, and hard work doesn’t have to mean labor. But if societies are to judge, it’ll be at face value.” He looked around at the room, somehow disturbed that it was the same as his previous visit. “Do your parents not like windows?”

“Ha, they do, which is why they live upstairs,” Sophia said sarcastically. “No, I chose to live down here so that I didn’t have to spend time in my old bedroom. It works out better anyways since I get my own bathroom down here.”

Loki recalled his experience earlier. “Did your bedroom have scalloped decorations on the walls?”

Sophia’s eyes widened. “Yes. How did you know that? Did you see it in my mind?”

“From when I was connecting with you this morning, yes. I think we may have - we may have had similar experiences as children.”

At this, Sophia shrunk back. “I certainly hope not,” she said softly. “What was it that you experienced?”

Loki shifted, suddenly uncomfortable. He didn’t mean to touch on something so deep. He began to worry he might bring up something that might make Sophia distraught. But he wasn’t going to lie about this. “When I was a child, I felt as though I couldn’t...express my emotions without either angering my father or...well, my mother…” He didn’t want to say it. “My mother seemed not to listen to me. So I would try and deal with my feelings alone, staring at scratches on my tiles.”

Sophia pursed her lips, tears glimmering in her eyes. “Yes,” she said softly, then cleared her throat. “I felt very much the same way. My father would get angry, too, and my mother seemed not to care. It was so frustrating, but if I showed my emotions, I was suddenly…”

“Considered too emotional,” finished Loki.

Sophia nodded. “I was told I was overreacting. So I went to my room instead and tried to figure out how to deal with it. That’s why I didn’t want to spend time in my old room. If I look too closely at that wallpaper, there’s just...too much emotion. It’s overwhelming.”

Loki nodded. “I’ve covered mine with a carpet, but I can never forget they are there.” For a moment they shared a look of understanding. 

Sophia stirred. “Want to see outside these boring walls?” she asked, a false cheerfulness behind her voice.

“You mean there’s a world outside of here?” Loki asked acerbically. “I thought this was the entirety of Midgard!”

“Stop it!” Sophia said, laughing.

She led him up a set of stairs, where she slipped her sock-clad feet into a pair of oversized boots before grabbing a coat. “It’s the middle of winter here,” she said, then pulled open the door. A wave of cold air blew in as they stepped out into the evening.

The sun was already past the horizon, tinging the clouds and the snow below with pink. The house was surrounded by forest on a hill, with the road leading to further houses that disappeared into the trees. 

Not the most spectacular view, but after the past few days, it was a welcome one.

“Welcome to Midgard,” said Sophia, breathless at the cold. “Not as pretty as Asgard, but hey, it’s got its charm.”

Loki gave a smile. “It’s lovely.” He looked up at the stars instinctively before reminding himself he couldn’t figure out his position as he could on Vanaheim.

“Are you cold?” asked Sophia. “I was wondering if you’d feel it.”

“I feel it, but it’s not a problem for me,” said Loki. “You’re about to ice over, I think.” 

Sophia nodded, jumping up and down briskly. “I should’ve put on a hat and gloves!” With that they ran back inside. 

As Loki moved back to the couch, Sophia stopped by a side table and took a pill. “I needed to do that before I forgot,” she said, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around herself before sitting down. “Now I’m good.”

“What was that for?” Loki asked curiously. “Sustenance? Pleasure?” Seeing her reaction, he stopped. “I suppose I shouldn’t have asked,” he said, a stab of worry going through him. 

She pursed her lips. “It’s medicine.” 

He should have guessed that. “I apologize, I’d forgotten that mortals need such things.”

“Yes, of course, it’s just a trivial thing,” she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, then hesitated. “Although, since you’re connected to my soul - or brain, or mind - you should probably know.”

“Know what?” Loki felt Sophia’s shame conflicting with fear.

“I don’t know if you can feel it or not, but my mind’s not like the majority of humans’. There’s several things going on, but the primary issue is an illness called bipolar disorder. It’s part of the reason I was having such an emotional time when I met you. It’ll take my mind from very, very dark states of mind to blissful ones.”

“I’m trying to understand,” said Loki, frowning. “As you’ve probably surmised, we don’t deal with this issue. I wasn’t even aware there could be illnesses of the brain. If I recall correctly, when you were feeling ill, you believed your mind was playing tricks on you. What you’re describing, however, seems different.”

“Yes, it is different. As you probably know, emotions are chemically created in the brain.” Loki nodded. “This disorder affects your emotions, which influence your thoughts. So even though I don’t want to, my illness makes me feel deep sadness, which can bring up emotional pain. At times though, it can make me feel...ecstatic and I make irrational decisions.”

Loki squinted, crossing his arms. “Interesting. Then the medication cures it?”

Sophia smiled wryly. “I wish. No, it’s supposed to help regulate my emotions. It’s not working, so I think I’ll have to ask my doctor to find a different medication. Each person is different, so we just have to search for what works.” She met Loki’s gaze. “I hope it doesn’t affect you, I’d hate for anyone to feel this way.

“I’ve just been feeling the emotions,” said Loki, “but they don’t last. I don’t think our connection has changed my perceptions in any way, so I don’t think I’m acting differently.”

“Good,” she said with a sigh. 

“Thank you for telling me, though,” said Loki, “It’s important to examine everything possible related to this phenomena.”

“Well, it wasn’t simply for observational purposes,” Sophia said wryly. “I did, you know, want to make sure you were alright.”

Loki pretended to gasp dramatically, clasping his heart. “You...actually care...about me?”

Sophia gave him a playful whack on his arm. While it certainly broke protocol, Loki didn’t care. It was nice to have someone around. “Of course, silly,” Sophia said, laughing. 

It felt good to see and feel her brief joys, particularly when he was causing them. She wasn’t afraid to laugh, at least, not in his company, a stark contrast to the seriousness held around his position. The only other person he could really joke with was his brother.

Loki excused himself for a moment, bringing his focus momentarily to Asgard. It had already gotten dark, and he hadn’t lit any lights or braziers in the room, which was ominously stark and still. He wanted to get back to Sophia as quickly as possible, so he forewent lighting anything to grab a pitcher of wine and goblets. 

When he returned his focus to her, she was looking at him, amused. “What is that?”

“Asgardian wine,” said Loki simply. “I thought you might enjoy trying it.” He set the goblets on the table and began pouring the rich red-purple liquid out.

“I technically shouldn’t because of my meds,” said Sophia with a sigh. 

Loki looked up at her, wide-eyed. “You’re joking.”

“Just because I’m not supposed to doesn’t mean I won’t,” she said, reaching over and taking a goblet. “One can’t just ignore the few pleasures of life we get, especially if they’re pleasures from another world.”

“That’s the spirit,” Loki said jovially, sitting back and savoring the first sip.

He felt a flicker of surprise from Sophia as she looked at her cup. “This tastes different than a typical red wine!” she said, pausing as she rolled the wine in her mouth. “I didn’t start drinking until after I got my master’s, so I’m in no way experienced, but this is...rich? And definitely more alcoholic.”

“It seems you have a low opinion of Midgardian wines.”

“I think it’s more of a lack of experience with any  _ good _ wine,” Sophia replied. “Even when I was a diplomat, they didn’t serve the expensive wines except at the most prestigious parties. I only got to attend one of those.”

Loki looked at Sophia in surprise. This woman was living in a cellar with no funds; he could barely imagine her in such a prestigious position. “I must’ve heard you wrong, did you say you were a diplomat?”

Sophia nodded and took another sip. “For four years, yes.” She squinted at Loki. “Does Asgard have diplomats?”

“We don’t have formal diplomatic positions,” Loki said, trying to envision Sophia as an envoy. “If you were a diplomat, what are you doing here, with...nothing?”

“I don’t know how diplomacy works in Asgard, but here we serve in appointed positions as a job. I lost my job after - “ she hesitated. A wave of her fear and sorrow coursed through Loki as Sophia looked at her wine. “After some bad experiences in my assignment, I developed a different disorder. I struggled to continue working for another couple years, then I - I gave up and came home to try and get better. It’s not been working, clearly.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” said Loki. While he didn’t understand these illnesses and disorders, he could understand that the mind had a terrible, powerful sway over one’s experience. It certainly made his theory that she was their sibling more dubious. “A fall of status so significant must have been discouraging.”

Sophia looked at him in confusion. “No, no. Status doesn’t have anything to do with...anything. I don’t care about that. I don’t even really care about not working, or not having money.” She rolled the goblet in her hand, watching the wine shift inside. “I think what was most  _ frustrating  _ was not having the flexibility to keep my job while trying to manage my health. As a result, what was most  _ discouraging  _ was having to fight for myself while not having the strength.”

Loki looked down sadly. He knew too well what that was like, to fight, to lack the strength, to give up and give in to the demands of others. Remaining passive in an effort to preserve his sense of self. “I understand.”

“You do?” Sophia said bitterly. “You’re a prince of Asgard, the god of tricks and magic. With all of that at your disposal, how do you know what it’s like?”

“I fight for myself all the time,” said Loki, his anger rising. “I don’t know if you noticed I have a brother who chooses to do as he will and impose himself on others, and a father who demands what I cannot give. I learned long ago that if I was going to get what I wanted, I had to get it in other ways than asking for it from my family or even from others. I deceive and trick them because I otherwise don’t have respect or even love.” He caught himself before spilling anything further.  _ Careful, Loki, don’t say too much. Information runs the court. _

Sophia looked him up and down, undoubtedly feeling his response. “I - I didn’t realize. I’m sorry.”

Loki shook his head. “Don’t apologize, there’s nothing to apologize for. It makes you seem weak.” Immediately he chastised himself.  _ You’re sounding like Father. _

Finished, Sophia put the goblet down on the coffee table. “I’m still learning there’s a distinct difference from the stories I’ve heard and the person that you are. The same goes for your brother...and the rest of your family. I suppose I should have realized that earlier.”

As the evening waned onwards, discussed further the subject of the Odinsons’ findings regarding prophecies, Seers, and other topics of relevance. Sophia showed a keen curiosity and put ideas together quickly as he filled in the gaps of her knowledge.

Before long, their conversation was interrupted by the slam of the door and footsteps. Sophia shooed Loki off back to Asgard, where he slept more soundly than he expected that night.


	8. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a busy day ahead, which gets busier when Sophia proposes an interesting idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait, friends! The word count for this is 7648, the longest chapter so far, but I felt like I needed to fit all this in! Phew!
> 
> Hard to believe at the beginning I was using 2500 as my go-to chapter word count, huh? I hope you like it!

Frigga was spinning an enchantment when Loki visited the next day. The gentle winter sun cooled the golden details of her workspace. It was a comforting, familiar spot, as she’d taught him how to use magic here. On a low pedestal sat a jewelled necklace, its surface being mapped by spells his mother was casting, a web of enchantment spiralling above to capture and place them in exactly the right spot. 

She smiled at him fondly as he came in. “Loki! It must be a special day - you’ve been so hard to find lately.” 

Loki gave her a small smile as he sat on a stool. He had spent the night free of nightmares, but as he woke up this morning, Thor’s words had came back to him in a rush. 

He wanted to tell her, so badly. On some level, he craved the love it would bring. A level of doting and attention that was so often given to his brother. The attempt in any way to try and make up for ‘lost time.’ 

But he couldn’t break Thor’s trust, not now. And in many ways, he didn’t want his mother to experience such sorrow. It was a short enough time that even a year from now the shock would be no different.

Loki rested his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands. “What are you doing, Mother?”

She looked at him in amusement as she cast a spell into the web of enchantment, tugging and pulling, adding a rune here and there, before settling it into the network that would be bound inside the jewel. “Well, Lady Forsythe is convinced that another member of the nobility is trying to ensorcel her.” 

“Oh, is that so,” Loki said, a grin crossing his face. Lady Forsythe was well known for her off-the-wall beliefs.

“Yes,” said his mother, tying on a thread of magic. “And though I believe that it’s yet another one of her stories, when she came to me for help, I would not turn from my duties as both a queen and...confidant, as unwilling as I might be.”

“Oh - oh no, Mother, tell me this is not for her.”

Frigga stopped, meeting his eyes. “Of course it is.” A mischievous smile crossed her face. “It’s to create a mental ward, nothing more.”

“Of course,” said Loki, leaning back and crossing his arms. “And if it should happen to do anything else, then it’s just…”

“It’s just an accident,” she finished. “A woman can make mistakes, can’t she?”

“A sorceress of your caliber? Mother, I’d be astonished you’d miss something.”

She narrowed her eyes in false anger, then gave him a knowing smile. “I’m adding in a few things to perhaps...reduce her fears, but, I hope, not reduce her love of ridiculousness.”

“It’d be a shame to lose that in the court,” he said acerbically. 

“It would.”

Loki frowned as he considered the situation. “Why wouldn’t she just have a sorcerer create those wards every few days?”

“Well, that would take effort, darling.”

“And...won’t the wards stop working if she takes off the stone?”

Frigga gave another laugh. “Of course, but you can’t expect her to put this much thought into such a request.”

“No,” he said, starting to be annoyed. “Clearly she’d rather waste your time instead.”

“Loki,” said Frigga with a sigh, “I cannot begrudge her something like this, it’s expected of me.”

“And she’ll do what for you, exactly?”

She stopped once more and looked at him seriously. “She’ll be loyal, Loki, you know that. Why do you even have to ask?”

“It seems very little in comparison to what you give her,” Loki responded. It seemed like this was always the case with his mother. She strove to create harmony even when there was cause for strife. When there should be a cause for anger, she instead would attempt to accommodate rather than fix the problem. 

Once Loki had seen this as a beacon of diplomatic strength from her. But over the years, as he watched her buckle under the demands of others, he instead got angry on her behalf. He could only act on it in secret - sometimes he did so.

In this case, it was not going to be worth the effort.

She continued to work, her gown moving gently as she walked around the pedestal. “Did you have something you needed, Loki?” she asked.

“No, Mother,” he replied, “I simply wanted to see you before the council meeting.”

In some ways he hoped that she would ask him about his policy proposal, even though it didn’t exist. Perhaps she would remember.

“Oh,” she said distractedly, letting the conversation drop. 

She hadn’t.

On the way to the council meeting, Loki was buried in his thoughts when he felt Sophia’s feelings once more, this time a feeling of surprise. 

“Oh!” he heard, and turning, he saw her craning her neck to look at the ceiling in the hallway where they were. 

Loki glanced both ways. They were alone for now, but not for long. Either a guard or a palace occupant would certainly walk by. 

“I don’t have time,” he said quietly, striding quickly toward her. “I can’t talk.”

“I just needed to get out of the house,” Sophia said, turning towards him. “I’m sorry, I can go if you need.” He could sense she was hiding frustration and anger, and he realized that probably she needed a distraction.

Loki gave her a smile, trying to swallow his own frustration at the inconvenience. “I’m going to a council meeting. If you keep quiet, and don’t...try...anything, you can come.”

Sophia perked up at this. “I’d love to learn more about Asgardian politics,” she said, and he felt her getting excited.

Footsteps sounded down the hallway. Giving her a glance, he motioned for her to follow as he continued his way to the council chambers.

After they arrived, Sophia walked slowly around the chamber, careful to avoid touching people as Loki stood in front of his seat, waiting for King Odin. The other council members were speaking with one another, ignoring him as usual, so he kept an eye on Sophia’s movements. She would stop occasionally and listen intently to a conversation before ambling on. She moved back toward the wall as King Odin entered, his golden cloak sweeping behind him as he moved swiftly to his seat. 

The Council sat when the king did, and the meeting began. Members were not allowed to eat until Odin did, so the food went untouched at the start. Usually Loki’s attention would drift, but watching Sophia take in information whilst knowing her feelings made for an interesting experience. 

Whenever she glanced at King Odin, for example, he felt her become afraid. She didn’t stare at him at all, instead seeming quite uncomfortable. She had mentioned that her father grew angry, like his, and wondered if she felt his fear when he was around Odin. Did their feelings echo off one another, amplifying one another? He hadn’t seen her memories, but was he reacting based upon them or his own? The more he thought about their connection, the more questions he had.

Relations with Vanaheim were fine, as usual, although a rash of violence had broken out between a clan and its neighbors, one that had happened consistently for hundreds of years. No military intervention was needed yet, as Asgard’s forces stationed there were handling it. However, Loki wouldn’t be surprised if Thor and his friends would be called upon to handle some of the more pressing battles.

He wouldn’t mind going along himself if it meant Sophia could see Thor and him in battle. She would enjoy it, surely. 

Other updates were standard: crime was minimal, the funds of the crown were stable with emergency supply, training of new Einharjar was underway. The thing that differentiated this meeting from most was the councillors’ preparations for Thor’s coronation, which would draw a number of dignitaries and significant crowds. 

It was hard to comprehend Thor ascending to the throne when, he felt, Thor still needed to learn to both curb his impulses and temper his desires with wisdom. Hopefully his plan would show Thor’s need for further experience. He’d put things in place a few months ago, so there was nothing to do now but wait. 

After the meeting ended, Loki’s eyes widened as his father motioned for him to come near. He couldn’t even remember the last time this happened. Had he noticed something? Was his distraction evident? He’d made sure to try and follow his usual routine during the meeting. If Odin had seen Sophia, he surely would’ve done something immediately.

“Yes, Father?” Loki asked as he approached, tensing subconsciously. Sophia moved closer, ostensibly to hear what they were saying, but kept a respectful distance despite not physically being present.

Odin’s face was, as ever, inscrutable as he stood, leaning on Gungnir slightly. “My son, do you remember why I asked you to attend these meetings?”

Loki pursed his lips. “Of course, to learn the roles of advisers and the affairs of the Nine Realms.”

Odin nodded. “Yes, and while you’ve attended almost faithfully, your absence for the past weeks was barely noticeable.”

Loki frowned, internalizing the implication. While he didn’t contribute to the meetings, he had at least been present. What more did his father expect now? “What would you have me do?”

“Well, anything would be a start at least.”

Loki realized his father was trying to make a joke and forced a smile. “Yes,” he said, “I understand.”

He didn’t quite understand what was being asked of him, but he’d learned a long time ago not to try and get to the heart of the matter. It would frustrate his father unduly and bring his wrath upon him.

Odin nodded, turning to leave, and Loki realized the conversation was over. “Thank you,” he said to his father’s back. As the council members dispersed, Loki turned around, giving Sophia a look of frustration. Smiling, she followed him back to his chambers without saying a word.

Upon shutting the doors, he leaned against them and sighed, trying to release the tension that had built up from just spending a few moments with his father. When he opened his eyes, Sophia was sitting on a stool, looking at him almost expectantly. “What?” he asked. 

“You were extremely anxious when you spoke with King Odin,” she said. “More so than any other point during the meeting.” 

He frowned, pushing himself off the doors. “I’m aware of this,” he said, “and you weren’t entirely calm yourself just looking at him. So I don’t think you’re one to judge.”

“I’m not judging, I was observing,” she said evenly. “And I did as you asked during the council, so there’s no reason to be upset.”

“I’m not upset,” Loki responded, going and pouring himself a goblet of wine.

“Yes, you are, I can feel it.”

Damn this connection. “Fine. I am,” he said, annoyed, “but you’re not helping by ‘observing’ me. At all.”

Sophia pursed her lips, and he could tell she was going to say something else, but had decided against it. “Very well,” she said. “I shouldn’t let your mood diminish how interesting the meeting was to me.”

“I’m glad you got something out of it,” said Loki wryly, electing to pace instead of sitting.

“So you think the council’s boring, then? Why?” asked Sophia, crossing her arms.

“It’s generally the same, or the council members will talk about the most inane topics, such as…” he searched for a good example. “Such as the color of new armor for the Einharjar.” Catching her confused expression, he explained they were the elite fighters of their army.

“But you understand why something like that is important, right?” she asked. 

“Of course,” Loki answered, annoyed, “I’m not  _ stupid _ . Someone needs to work out these types of things.”

Sophia narrowed her eyes. “Aren’t these councils where the primary decisions about policies originate?”

“Of course.”

“Then something like the color of Einharjar armor must be important enough to be discussed with, or at least in front of, the king, ostensibly.” Loki nodded, taking a deep drink. “There’s many reasons that could be the case. Minute details such as that can carry a far-reaching impact, particularly diplomatically. If Vanaheim is your key ally, then the cultural significance of armor to them as well as Asgard would need to be considered.”

Though Loki knew the importance of intercultural communication and cues, he hadn’t heard it applied in such a manner. “Why should I then be concerned about it - shouldn’t someone else knowledgeable make that decision?”

“Why would any decisions be made by the king at all, if that was the case?” asked Sophia. “If you leave decisions up to your councillors, doesn’t that make you obsolete?”

Loki leaned up against a pillar, looking at Sophia in amusement. “You didn’t just study relations between nations, did you? You studied governance.” 

She shrugged. “You have to understand how governments function in order to understand how they communicate. Without that, how could a diplomat seek to influence it?”

Shaking his head, Loki leaned his head back. “Still, you’re speaking as though I will be king. An unlikely scenario, in my case.”

“I suppose if you’re immortal then the line of succession isn’t as important. Assuming that, of course, your monarchy follows the same patterns as others.”

“Well,” Loki responded wryly, “don’t go spreading this around Midgard, but we are, in fact, mortal. We age, and we die eventually, either through battle or the eventual failing of our bodies. Immortality is the perception we receive for our comparatively long lifespans.”

“Ah,” said Sophia, “Now it makes sense. Then wouldn’t you simply be next in line if anything were to happen to Thor?”

“Of course, but Thor is...Thor. Practically invincible, though often foolhardy and hot-headed.”

“Alright, but for the sake of argument, let’s say that Thor is out of the picture and you have to assume the kingship.” Loki nodded as she continued. “Would you keep the same council?”

“Probably, until I found people to replace them.”

“Then such meetings, and your policies, would likely be the same as your father’s.”

Loki frowned, swirling the wine in his goblet. “I would probably change things, but I’m unsure how I’d go about it. What is your point with all this?”

“Then you’d need people you can rely on to assist you and implement your vision. Who do you rely on aside from Thor?”

Loki wrestled with the thought. He wouldn’t trust the Warriors Three or Heimdall, and definitely none of the nobility. Lady Sif perhaps, but she was headstrong and didn’t often understand him. That left him with no one except himself. He looked at her, fully aware of the likely direction of the conversation, which took Sophia dangerously close to sounding like his father.

“That’s what I thought - I’m like you in far too many ways. It’s easiest to rely on myself because when I let myself down, it’s not a surprise.”

Ah. It was surprising the ways she was similar to him, yet so different. “So you’re saying that I should go out and make friends.”

Sophia rolled her eyes. “You make it sound like stupid advice I’d get from Mom and Dad.”

“That’s because it’s exactly what my parents would say.”

She rubbed her forehead in frustration. “Look, they wouldn’t have to be friends, really. Not even allies. Just people who might care enough to stand by your side.”

“And why are you concerned about this?” Loki asked, narrowing his eyes. “About a possible future that probably won’t happen?”

“Because if you want to get your  _ father  _ interested in what you’re doing, you have to become interesting to him,” she said, and he felt a stab of her sadness. “If you show you’re interested in stepping up to the challenge, he might take you...a little more seriously.”

He considered this. He’d always acted on a variety of ways to get noticed, but this was a different approach than he’d considered. Actually doing what his parents wanted?

What a novel idea. Perhaps he should do that policy proposal.

“Look, I see your point,” he finally said, “But doing what they want of me will just show my parents that they can control me further, which isn’t the point of this… hypothetical.”

“Not necessarily,” she said, folding her arms and thinking carefully. “You’d be getting a lot out of it. Potential recognition and allies, for one. And, most importantly, you can assert your ability to control what’s going on instead of being, effectively, an outsider in your own government.”

Loki blinked. “Why are you helping me?” he asked, furrowing his brow. “Why is this even a priority for you? For an Asgardian a galaxy away?”

Sophia snorted with laughter. “Well, first, I literally have nothing better to do. Second, I actually have the knowledge to be able to brainstorm with you on this, as opposed to...say … discussing magic. And third, because maybe, just maybe, I kind of care about how you feel.”

“Oh,” he said teasingly, “So your benefit is that I feel better, and so over this connection your mood improves as a result. I see how it is.”

She rolled her eyes, saying nothing, but he sensed annoyance. Though he thought it was an amusing jab, he realized she was looking for something else. “I apologize,” he said, not wanting to let the moment pass without making it right. “I do appreciate that you’re trying to help me.”

Looking down, she pursed her lips. “I know you’re incredibly smart… you’re a god. The god of tricks, I mean, you’ve got to be brilliant to pull that stuff off. I don’t mean to speak down to you, I’m just trying to help.”

“I know,” he said softly, coming a little closer. If she was Thor, he would have hugged her.

But she wasn’t.

Perhaps she sensed his feelings, since she looked up and gave him a little smile. “In any case,” she said, “where would you start if you were interested in starting now?”

“Now?” he said with a laugh. “Why now?”

“Why not? We don’t know how long this connection is going to last, and I want to see you try it.”

Alright, he’d play along. Overall the exercise seemed worthwhile. Loki tapped his fingers on his leg, thinking. “If I were to start immediately, I’d work with some of Thor’s friends who seem amenable to me. He’ll be dining with them tonight, in fact, as he typically does weekly. I do have an open invitation, but I don’t typically feel...comfortable around his friends.”  _ Because they ridicule me, _ he wanted to say, but didn’t feel like disclosing that much information.

“What would you do there if you went?”

He shrugged. “Dine, chat, drink. Perhaps a drinking game or two.”

“Hm, tough to have a good conversation that way, if you already know one another.”

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Yes! I’m surprised you feel the same way. The conversation usually revolves around the same topics.”

“Back when I had my own place, before all this... shit... started happening, people would ask me to bring games to their parties since I had a good collection. Do Asgardians have games?” she asked, getting up and stretching.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Of course we have games, what civilization  _ doesn’t  _ have games?”

“I can’t think of one,” said Sophia, smiling, “but that doesn’t mean there isn’t one out there.”

“They probably wouldn’t begrudge some matches of Bloody Secrets,” he said, grinning at her shocked response. “It’s just what it’s called. Soldiers carry dice with them on the battlefield and bet with whatever they like, even just using rocks. Everyone knows how to play, really.” It was a decent idea. Even if it didn’t win anyone’s affection, it would at least show a willingness for him to engage with Thor’s social circles, something he’d need when he would be his brother’s advisor.

“There’s only one problem with that idea,” he said, clasping his hands behind his back as he paced. “Thor’s used to me cheating.”

“Why does that not surprise me,” Sophia said with a grin. “The god of mischief...cheating? Shocking.”

“It may or may not be part of the reason I have that title,” Loki said, going over to a set of shelves and pulling out a small golden cup engraved with knotwork. Lifting it to draw Sophia’s attention, he came over to a nearby end table. Shaking the dice in the cup, he slapped it down on the table, revealing the six-sided dice. “One result,” he said, holding out his fingers and twitching them only slightly. The cast illusion changed the die to a more favorable mix. 

“Another,” he said. He smiled as he felt Sophia trying to contain her glee. It was most likely her first time really seeing magic in action. He couldn’t help but show off, changing them one more time. 

“I can see why you would cheat,” she said, smiling widely. “The only way I could really cheat was by convincing my brother the rules were different, and that only worked for a little while.”

Loki laughed, dispelling the illusion. “I did that a few times as well,” he said, “but he figured that one out pretty quickly. Thor may sometimes make poor decisions, but he’s smart.”

“What if you promised not to cheat and actually followed through?” Sophia asked. 

“Uh,” he said, shaking his head, “I may have already tried that with Thor - and cheated anyways. And...gotten caught the fourth time.”

She squeezed her eyes shut as she laughed. “But not with his friends?”

Loki thought carefully. “You’re right, not with his friends at all. Perhaps they might be willing to give me a chance, so to speak.”

Sophia gasped, clasping her face. “I have a great idea!” she said, squirming with excitement. As she told him, he initially protested, but then it grew on him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki walked into Volstagg’s feasting hall to the surprise of those present. Thor’s eyes widened as he came in and sat down. “Brother, I’m… glad you came,” he said. Once his surprise abated, he grinned and gestured to the seat next to him.

Unbeknownst to them, they had another visitor - Sophia, who stood across the room observing the proceedings with an amused smile. They’d tested earlier if their connection included Thor by passing him in the hallways, with Loki even pulling him aside and asking Thor if he’d seen Sophia. He didn’t appear to notice her, so her presence was in the clear.

Fandral crossed his arms, sizing up Loki. “I hope you’ve come with more interesting news for Thor,” he said, “although last time he was gone for quite a while.”

“I’m afraid not, Fandral,” Loki replied, stretching his arms. “Though I hate to disappoint.”

Lady Sif spoke to a servant, gesturing to an empty spot at the table, then turned to Loki. “We were actually expecting Lord Forsetti to arrive,” she said quietly, “Just so you are aware.”

Loki smiled at her tensely. “Thank you, Lady Sif.” He wasn’t certain if that was meant as information or intended to offend - he’d have to see.

Due to Volstagg’s constant appetite, they started before Lord Forsetti arrived. His sharp face was outlined by a clean, short goatee, his olive skin flushed from the walk there. “I apologize for my lateness,” he said, giving a polite bow. “I wasn’t aware both of you would be here,” he said, addressing the princes. 

“Neither did I,” said Thor, “but it’s a pleasant surprise.” As Loki glanced at his brother, he was taken aback to see he seemed sincere.

Their discussion was limited, generally centered around Volstagg’s home life, Lord Forsetti’s work with the justice system in Asgard, and Lady Sif’s fight to keep away Lord Nassi’s proposals. Loki decided to bring up what he’d learned during the council - that Clan Vidfavne was once more on the move on Vanaheim.

“Doesn’t surprise me,” Fandral said. “They’ve a warlike nature, I don’t know if they could keep the peace if they tried. True warriors at heart.”

“It doesn’t change the fact that innocent Vanir are dying because of it,” Lady Sif responded with a sharp glance.

Thor leaned back, finished with his meal. “They certainly must be stopped.”

Hogun, who usually kept silent, finally spoke up. “It is never easy with Clan Vidfavne. They fight to the end - always. Down to the last man.” Hogun was the most closely tied with his clan back on Vanaheim, often returning to deal with matters there himself. Fandral and Volstagg had wholly embraced life on Asgard once they were made citizens.

“Do you know why they started pillaging?” Loki asked him, leaning forward. 

Hogun looked at Loki, his face revealing little emotion. “The stories are varied and come from a time before ours. But they say that Clan Vidfavne was nearly wiped out by a rival clan. Vidfavne was able to exact revenge but were far more merciful in sparing their rivals. However, their rivals saw this as weakness, attacked, and nearly destroyed them completely. Since then, that is the reason they have struck first at others.”

Lord Forsetti sat back, holding a goblet. “My understanding is that it’s a slightly different story.”

Hogun gave a nod. “These are merely the stories, not necessarily the truth.”

“When looking at this conflict,” Forsetti said slowly, “I found that what they’re pillaging is more indicative of the reasons behind it.”

“What? Gold? Riches?” asked Fandral with a laugh. “It’s always the same. Greed.”

Loki noticed that a look of annoyance flitted across Lord Forsetti’s face. “No,” he said, “what they’re taking is food and water stores.”

“That’s ridiculous,” said Volstagg. “Food and clean water haven’t been a problem for an age.”

Thor frowned, leaning on one side in his chair. “Volstagg is right, Vanaheim’s not had an issue with this. Why would they be taking such basic resources?”

“I’m unsure,” Forsetti said with a frown. “I’ve heard this from my time in the justice system on Vanaheim before I started working here. We’d have to be present in the area to find out more about the situation.”

Loki rubbed his palm absent-mindedly. “Why don’t we find out more about it?” he asked, glancing at Thor. 

“That’s what our soldiers do, Loki,” Thor said quixotically. “You know that.”

“Do they?” Loki said pointedly. “I doubt villagers really want to share information with a soldier.”

Those at the table exchanged glances, with the exception of Lord Forsetti, who seemed to regard him with thought. 

Fandral swiftly changed the subject, and the conversation resumed as normal. Thor gave Loki a couple of strange looks during its course, which Loki hoped didn’t mean his brother thought his behavior odd.

Finally, the appropriate moment arrived as they were flush from alcohol, and Loki brought out his golden cup, rolling around the dice and slamming it down on the table with a smile. 

Thor groaned. “Oh no, Loki, I know you cheat. Please, friends, don’t disappoint yourselves.”

He grinned. “I’m not going to cheat!” 

Lady Sif laughed. “And how will we know?”

“I guess you’ll have to play to find out,” said Loki, smirking.

Volstagg grinned, pulling aside a servant, who returned with a set of six cups and dice. They were passed around, and Lord Forsetti in particularly looked pleased. “I haven’t played this game in a long while,” he said. “I missed the sound of dice, I must say.”

“I’m quite good at Bloody Secrets,” Lady Sif said, “I always walk away with something, at least.”

Volstagg shook his head, counting up his dice. “I’m terrible at it, so please, friends, don’t take advantage of me.”

“Isn’t that the point of the game?” said Fandral, looking at him with mischief in his eyes.

Thor took his cup slowly, looking at Loki suspiciously. “No cheating,” he said.

“None,” Loki said, stealing a glance over to Sophia. 

“Swear it,” Thor said, squinting at him. 

“I swear,” Loki said, glancing towards Lord Forsetti, who was grinning in amusement.

With that, they began. 

Loki’s first roll was terrible; he opted out of bidding immediately. Others at the table were surprised, but Loki shrugged. He wasn’t going to bet if there wasn’t even a chance.

Hogun won, a rare smile crossing his face as he collected his gold earnings. As he checked his dice for the second round, Loki was secretly pleased to see one of the highest possible sets. Internally, he congratulated himself, and with a smile at Sophia, cast an illusion, masking the dice to show a lower set.  _ Cheating is only cheating if you do it to win. _

Sophia’s idea was strange, but brilliant - to cheat at dice to lose spectacularly, not to win. “If you lose badly,” she’d told him, “you could gain two things - sympathy from people who see your bad luck, and good feelings from those who win at your expense.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” he had retorted. “They already think I’m weak in comparison to my brother. Losing would only perpetuate that image.”

“Then what would you stand to lose by doing it?” she’d asked deviously, raising an eyebrow.

This time he bet high and, when forced to show his hand by Thor, tried to look upset when he revealed his dice. There were gasps around the table, and Thor grinned. “Well, brother, perhaps your luck has run out.”

“We’ll see,” Loki said, smiling and shaking his dice once more.

With each round, he worked to surprise them, bidding high, then low, then abstaining at just the right points to keep their attention. With each round, some, in particular Lady Sif and Lord Forsetti, kept rooting for him. “Maybe next time!” Sif would say with encouragement as she raked in her gold. 

But as it went on, those around the table found it more incredulous. “No, Loki!” Fandral cried out, “How is it possible to have such poor luck?”

Thor found the whole situation hilarious, slapping the table as he laughed each time. In some ways, Loki found the exercise worth it simply for that reason.

Sophia was giggling herself; it was hard for him to keep a mask of sheepish frustration without cracking a smile.

Finally, Lord Forsetti groaned. “I think I need to leave before I lose more gold and Loki keeps reinforcing his bad luck!” 

The others agreed, and with that, the evening was ended. Volstagg gave Loki a clap on the back, saying next time he might do better. As they lingered in conversation, Loki edged his way toward Lord Forsetti, who was putting on his cloak and gloves. 

Forsetti looked up at him, smiling. “You’ll have to be careful, no doubt word of your luck will mean you’re invited to many games that will rob the treasury of its gold!”

“No doubt,” Loki said. “It was pleasant to see you this evening.”

“Ah, well, when I was invited, I couldn’t turn it down. It’s certainly a more pleasurable activity than hunting.”

Loki frowned. He hadn’t known how Lord Forsetti started hunting with Thor, but he was under the impression that Lord Forsetti loved it. “I beg your pardon?”

“Well,” Forsetti said, his drunkenness showing a little bit, “to tell you the truth…” he dropped his voice lower. “I despise the whole affair. The blood, the killing of the animals. The fear in its eyes.” He shook his head, looking towards the others. “But when Thor asked me, I could not turn him down.”

“I understand,” said Loki. The only thing he really enjoyed about it was both riding in the fresh air and spending time with his brother. “Perhaps we can work on spending evenings together instead.”

“Of course.” Forsetti straightened his cloak and bowed to him and Thor before departing. 

Loki waited for his brother, who came to him after saying his farewells. “Well, Loki,” Thor said, “Your idea of playing a game was a good one.”

“Hm, good for everyone else, I think.”

Thor grinned. It wasn’t until they were out in the street that Thor stopped, moving in front of Loki. 

Loki frowned. What was he wanting? Had he caught him cheating? He was being incredibly careful with his casting to make sure no one saw.

“Was she there?” Thor asked, crossing his arms. 

“Who, Lady Sif?” he asked innocently. Was he talking about Sophia?

“No, you know - Sophia.”

Sophia was still with Loki, though she’d kept quiet and out of the way. She looked at Loki questioningly. 

“I asked you earlier if she’d contacted you,” Loki said. “What makes you think she was present at the dinner?”

Thor reached up to rub his neck. “I just - “ he shook his head. “Maybe it’s just the alcohol speaking. It’s stupid.”

“At this point, we can’t consider anything to be stupid, Thor. Remember that feeling that started everything the first day? You dismissed that as well. So what is it?”

“I don’t know if this makes sense, but I know you read more than I do.”

“I do,” said Loki, “but you also know it’s not my favorite activity.”

“Well, I’m talking about reading about other people’s experiences. I think I’ve heard people talk about this, but I didn’t recognize it until yesterday. I thought it was an odd feeling until she vanished, and it was gone. Now I’ve been feeling it again, since you arrived this evening.”

“What kind of feeling?” Loki asked, crossing his arms.

“It wasn’t until it was gone that it...its absence made me realize what I’ve been feeling… well, for as long as I can remember, really.” He shook his head. “It sounds stupid, but it was like I was missing something. That I was never...whole. Then when she was here, it felt like I was whole for the first time, and when she left…” He sucked in his breath, letting it out slowly. “It was like I noticed that emptiness for the first time, defined by what had been taken.” Making his hand into a fist, he planted it on his abdomen. “I felt it here, I think. Tonight and earlier today, when you were asking about her. Both the fullness and the emptiness.” 

Dropping his hand, he looked at Loki’s frown, then down at the ground. “It’s a poor explanation, I know. But I’ve felt  _ whole  _ this evening once again, and brother - it’s almost intoxicating after what feels like a famine.”

Loki had  _ never  _ heard Thor talk like this, aside from the past few days. He’d never felt complete? His brother - Thor - who had everything, had been missing something? Wasn’t completion what the poems and stories said about love - romantic love? Thor didn’t seem to have that air about him. Loki had seen Thor have crushes before, and this looked nothing like that.

Loki looked at Sophia, who nodded, saying, “You should tell him.”

But Loki wanted to make sure about something first. “Thor, you’re not talking about romantic love, correct? You’re not feeling… attracted to Sophia, are you?” Please, by all that was beloved, let that not be the case. If Sophia was their sister, it would be most awkward. 

“What?” Thor looked at him, confused. “No, of course not. Why would you think that?”

Loki scrutinized Thor’s face. “I simply wanted to cross out something off the list of feelings, that’s all.” He sighed. “Yes, Sophia is here, and was with me earlier today.”

Thor’s eyes widened as he scanned the area. “How come I can’t see her?”

Loki shrugged. “Perhaps it’s because she’s not linked directly at you. Honestly, this whole business is confusing.”

Sophia walked over to Thor, touching his arm once more. He tensed, but this time didn’t jump away when he saw her. “Hi,” he said, smiling down at her.

“Hi,” she responded, patting his arm. She was so short in comparison to them. “That was really sweet, what you were saying.” Loki tried to bury any feelings of jealousy so that Sophia wouldn’t notice it. Sophia already seemed at ease with Thor, who seemed equally comfortable. They’d spoken for hours and he didn’t feel that way with her yet.

  
Loki rolled his eyes in response to her comment. “He was talking about a howling feeling of emptiness, Sophia, not rainbows.”

She turned, narrowing her eyes at him. “Hey, and he said I was helping. It’s a nice thing to say about someone.”

“Yeah, Loki,” Thor said sarcastically, “It was  _ nice _ .”

Loki held up his hands. “I just was the butt of several jokes for an evening, can I get a break?” At this, Sophia smiled softly at him and mouthed ‘Sorry.’ 

“Do either of you have that feeling as well?” asked Thor. “I’m assuming you didn’t, Loki, since I had to explain it.” Loki nodded in agreement. 

Sophia stopped, considering what he’d said. “There’s been a lot of stimulation from these visits,” she said. “It’s hard to be paying attention to something like that in addition to the feelings from Loki, and the sights and sounds of simply being present. I thought the good feelings I’ve been having was just the pleasure of being around other people, but if I pay attention, that might be the case.” She paused. “I certainly have been resoundingly lonely my whole life, but I thought everyone felt that way.”

Loki pursed his lips. “My understanding is that many people have a feeling of fulfilment from their daily lives. But I also - I also have been lonely my whole life.” 

Thor looked at him with a confused expression. “Really, Loki? I suppose, now that I think about it, it makes sense. But you’ve never mentioned it.”

“Neither have you, brother. It’s a topic that tends to destroy conversation.”

“At least that’s one thing we all have in common, then,” Thor said with a small smile.  

“That - that’s not a good thing,” Sophia said.

“You’ll get used to it,” Loki responded. “He’s annoyingly optimistic.”

Thor smiled, turning to continue on. Sophia was thinking hard as she walked at a brisk pace to keep up with the brothers. “It seems odd to me that - and don’t take this the wrong way, Loki - I’m able to connect with Thor in a different manner than we do.”

“It doesn’t seem to be that different,” Thor said. “Feeling emotions and so on, right?”

Loki tilted his head even as he walked. “She’s not communicating with you - although perhaps we should examine if she could connect with you instead of me. This seems to take effort, though. Initiation.”

Sophia nodded. “With you, Thor, it was just - “ she snapped her fingers, “ - instant. And it’s not just emotions, I’ve seen some of your thoughts as well, remember.”

Thor shook his head. “I don’t recall. We discussed a lot of things in there, and that wasn’t at the forefront of my mind. But that doesn’t happen with Loki?”

“No, not right now. Have you seen any of my thoughts?” she asked.

Loki halted as Thor stopped and considered this. “I don’t believe so,” he said. “But much like you, I’ve had a lot on my mind. It could have been in passing.”

“Why not test it?” Sophia said, taking a couple steps back. 

Loki smiled. More experimentation. A girl after his own heart. “What are you thinking, Sophia?”

She crossed her arms. “I’ll think of an emotional memory. Thor’s vision was emotional, so maybe that’s the reason I saw it.”

Thor frowned, looking at Loki. “So I’ll just...wait?” Loki nodded at him.

Sophia closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Loki felt her nervousness at first, then increasing intent as a frown crossed her face. Then a wall of deep, gut-wrenching fear and horror hit him. 

And with it, one of his own memories came forward. The first time in battle that he’d realized he might not make it out. He’d been separated from their soldiers, isolated and surrounded by beasts, who knew no rational thought. Around him lay the bodies of soldiers who’d fought and died with no hope of return. His magical energies had run low after such a long battle, so, ever so briefly, he realized he might never see his family, or Asgard, again. And the thought was terrifying.

As Loki’s attention returned to the present, he heard Thor breathing heavily. The feeling faded and shifted to sadness as Loki looked at Sophia, whose head was hung low. She was definitely crying. 

This time, without hesitation, Loki walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Sophia leaned into him, shaking a little as she wiped her face quickly, trying to stop her tears.

“You didn’t need something that emotional,” Loki said softly. 

“Those are the types of emotions I’m used to,” she said in response.

Thor was looking at them both, his eyes distant. “I saw it,” he said. “I - saw it, Sophia. Please banish if from your mind, and I hope you never have to remember it again.”

Loki thought he would come over as well to at least show some measure of kindness, but Thor turned and walked further down the road, stopping to wait for them. 

Shooting Thor an annoyed look, Loki rubbed Sophia’s back. She seemed to be feeling a little better. “Are you going to be alright?” he asked. 

“No,” she said matter-of-factly, pulling away. “Not tonight, I don’t think.” She looked at Thor, pursing her lips, then back at Loki. “I shouldn’t have done that, not after a long day like today. I just thought I’d try one more thing.”

“You’re curious, like me,” said Loki. “We just have to be careful not to overreach. It’s late, however - quite late - you should probably get some sleep.”

She gave him a small smile, but there was a weariness showing behind it. “That usually makes things better.” She pulled away to go, but hesitated. 

He felt a stab of fear again, but it was different. Guessing what it was, Loki met her eyes. “You’re afraid of feeling alone tonight, aren’t you.” She nodded. Glancing at Thor, Loki stepped closer and lowered his voice. “If it becomes overwhelming, just let me know. You can visit or I can, whatever you need.” He looked at her, trying to impress his seriousness. “Don’t be afraid to ask, Sophia.”

She reached out and took his hand. “Thank you,” she said, giving him a nod. Then, after another glance at Thor, she vanished.

Loki turned, striding over to his brother angrily. “What was that?” he hissed. “She shows you something personal, and you don’t even… do anything? She was hurt, you idiot.”

“I know,” Thor said, frustrated. “I didn’t know what to do, and you were already doing something, so. I thought that was enough.”

“You didn’t know what - “ Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. “By the Norns, she could be our sister. She has a connection with you, Thor, you have to be willing to cultivate that.”

“I don’t  _ have  _ to do anything,” Thor said firmly. “Look, I won’t deny that things are strange around her. But we don’t know who she is.”

“That - that’s what you’re concerned about right now. You were just talking about how she made you feel whole!”

“I know what I said. That doesn’t mean we should just open up our lives to her. We’re princes of Asgard, I’m about to be coronated, Loki. Suddenly we’re dealing with a woman who has access to every aspect of our lives and makes me feel like I need her.”

“You find an antidote to your feelings of loneliness and you’re looking at keeping her at a arm’s distance, is that what I’m hearing you say?” Loki said incredulously.

Thor shook his head. “I shouldn’t have said anything about it, I should’ve just kept my mouth shut.”

“Thor, we are consistently experiencing an unexplainable phenomena daily, that’s bringing - dare I say it -  _ joy _ to my life, and fulfillment to yours, and yet you’re pushing it away? Why? Is it what she showed you?”

Thor closed his eyes. “No, it wasn’t.” He brushed a hair back over his ear in annoyance. “She showed me a vehicle burning with many innocent people inside.”

Loki tried to understand what he was hearing. “She never mentioned anything like that, really. She’s struggled during her life, but she didn’t speak of anything that made her feel that way.”

“Well, she must have seen it somewhere,” Thor said. “It simply concerns me that she can control me in such a manner.” 

“Control?” Loki said incredulously. “She doesn’t seem like…”

“Oh, Loki, she is very much the type. You both seem to have traits in common, like being shy but observant. Quiet but smart. And she took over your body, did she not?”

“Yes, but you’re suggesting she has ulterior motives in this entire endeavor. Osk is the one who connected us - why would you think that Sophia has any ill will?”

“I don’t, but I’m saying she can in the future. She’s not one of us, Loki. She doesn’t understand our people like we do. If she disagrees with something, she might try and force her desires upon us.”

Loki frowned, trying to follow his brother’s logic. “Thor, this doesn’t make sense to me. At all.”

“That’s because you’re using your heart, not your head,” said Thor, pointing to his forehead. “If you’re going to be by my side, I need to know you’re going to be with me, not her.”

Loki wished to protest, but Thor seemed to be certain at this point, and liable to get angry if he tried to reason further with him. “Of course, brother,” he said placatingly, trying to think of a better way to reason with him.


	9. Just Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's connection to Time strengthens with new visions, exposing painful truths and lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aliiiiiiive!
> 
> That's right, my darling readers, I'm back to update. I hit a creative wall along with a bad stint of depression, only briefly stepping out with a burst of inspiration yesterday. Updating this fanfic is incredibly important to me, so I'll be working hard on another update in a week. However, because my mental health is the most important thing, I'm not going to be pushing myself too hard to meet my (self-given) deadlines.
> 
> I do hope that you enjoy this. I didn't expect the progression to go quite like this, just like Tolkien didn't expect some of his plot twists until he wrote them. I can't wait to bring the next chapter to you all!

“Loki.”

Loki’s eyes fluttered open as he tried to wake up. 

“Loki?”

A woman’s voice - was it Mother?

Then his memories rushed back, putting the voice in its place. Sophia. Turning over, he saw her shadowed figure next to his bed. “What is it?” he asked, squinting a little bit as his eyes adjusted to the light.

“You said if I was overwhelmed to let you know,” she said softly. 

Ah, right. Given that she hadn’t come back before he went to bed, he’d almost forgotten. “What can I do to help?” He didn’t want to suggest anything that might be taken the wrong way - her comfort was of paramount importance right now after she’d summoned that memory.

Sophia really shouldn’t have done that, but, in her defense, he was careless at times with experimentation. It was the joy of the unknown, the unexpected, that made such methodology exciting. Even with this new relationship, this new person, he was exploring, watching, learning, and reacting. It was thrilling after the stagnant air of palace life.

She moved a little, the moonlight revealing her face. “I’m not sure what you can do - I suppose even just being with you makes me feel less alone. More safe. But I have to sleep, or I’ll feel worse in the morning.”

“I’ll come to you,” Loki said slowly, stretching, “and keep you company until you fall asleep.”

She nodded, and he closed his eyes to focus on her bedroom. When he opened his eyes again, he had to steady himself against a bedpost. It was disorienting to go from sitting to standing so suddenly. Sophia was clutching her blankets around her, her form diminutive in comparison to to the size of her bed.

He thought briefly about commenting on the awkwardness of the situation, then decided against it. Carefully, unsure of how this form would interact with its surface, he sat on the bed, crossing his legs. 

Sophia shifted to lie down, looking up at him. “Thank you,” she said softly. “This means a lot to me.” 

“You’re welcome,” he responded. Though he was tired, the few hours he had gotten were more than enough to last him for a while. He’d already woken up once that night with a nightmare about his demise, so he didn’t mind being awake for the rest of the day. Though in some ways Thor’s vision assured him he’d live for eight years, the irrational part of him somehow feared he would die in his sleep. 

Sophia closed her eyes, but after a few moments she frowned and opened her eyes. A deep-seated fear was coming from within her. Pursing her lips, her hazel eyes met his gaze. “Please - I hate to ask, but could you stay after I fall asleep? I just...I don’t know…” Her voice trailed off as she squeezed her eyes shut. “It’s silly, I’m sorry.”

Loki understood too well. In many ways, he didn’t want to be alone at present either. “I’ll stay,” he said softly. “I won’t leave until you ask, if that’s what you want.”

Tears welled up in Sophia’s eyes as he felt her overwhelming relief. Reaching out, he took her hand and squeezed it.

It was what he’d want if he was in the same position. 

She gave him a smile, relaxing as her eyes fluttered closed. A few more tears came, a sniffle, and then her breathing deepened as she started to fall asleep. 

Leaning back, Loki surveyed the room, which was quite dark with no windows. Then, not wanting to disturb her, he worked on the thought exercises his mother had taught him to hone his mind for magic. He didn’t particularly like to do them, but it would help pass the time. 

At one point, Sophia’s breathing quickened and she stirred. Undoubtedly she was dreaming. It seemed to be a nightmare, however, as she began twitching, her breath becoming rapid. Loki reached out and put his hand in hers. Images flashed through his mind, snapshots of buildings crumbling, the earth rending apart. Despite the feelings that came with them, he continued to hold her hand, wishing her peace. 

After a few moments, her fingers tightened around his, her muscles relaxing. 

As the light underneath her door began to grow brighter, he heard the sound of footfalls upstairs. After a particularly sharp noise, Sophia stirred, opening her eyes, then glancing up at him.

“Oh my god,” she said, “You stayed.”

“Of course.”

She propped herself up on her elbows. “Thank you, Loki. I slept better, I think.”

Loki briefly thought about asking about her nightmare, but decided against it. Let her focus on her pleasure at his presence instead of the darkness. 

“Don’t you need sleep?” she asked. “You don’t seem tired.”

“We only really need sleep to refresh our energies, not as a biological necessity,” he said, straightening, stretching his neck. “As a result, if we aren’t doing much, we can go longer without it if necessary.”

“Lucky you, I’m jealous,” Sophia said with a smile. “I should let you go, though. I’ve taken far too much of your attention.”

Loki searched her eyes. Her smile was genuine, her heart warm. “Very well,” he said, “but if you need me…”

“I know where you are,” she finished. “Thank you, again.” She blushed and laughed. “This is more than anyone’s done for me.”

Loki smiled in response, her warmth infectious. “You’re welcome,” he said, “and no need to be so polite. We might be family, after all.” With a wink, he returned to Asgard.

Afterwards, Loki attempted to return to a normal routine. But as he rushed to get out of the palace to an academic graduation, he passed a feasting hall and heard his father’s strident voice pealing out. “Are you nearly finished?!”

The muscles around his heart clenched as he halted in place, a childish panic growing in his mind. Was Odin speaking to him? 

“I’m trying, Odin, just a few moments more!” It was his mother. Her voice was filled with fear and tension. 

Something was wrong. Loki rushed into the hall, looking around sharply. It was pillared, less decorated than other spaces, but currently filled with a golden banquet table and flowers.

There was no one in sight. What was going on?

Perhaps they were around the corner. Quickly, he strode toward the other end of the ballroom. 

“Are you nearly finished?!” It was Odin’s voice again, exactly the same as before. Loki’s eyes darted around the room as he flexed his hands nervously, preparing to cast his magic if needed. Was this a recording of some kind? Was someone playing a trick on him?

As he stepped forward, a sudden blast sent him backwards, hitting the floor hard. His instincts helped him roll with the momentum; he leapt to his feet to see the other end of the hall smoking. A guard was standing in front of his father as they were attacked by some humanoid in armor. Odin lifted Gungnir and felled the enemy with a blast before turning in Loki’s direction. “Frigga, hurry!”

“I’m trying, Odin, just a few moments more!” Mother’s voice came from behind him.

Loki pivoted to see his mother kneeling before a magical circle, her hands out and wreathed in her signature silver magical energy. Runes swirled in front of her as he heard her murmuring underneath her breath. He recognized a binding spell, but didn’t know the technique she was using. Stepping closer, he looked to see what it was she was binding. 

A pile of golden cloth lay on the floor inside the circle, and he gasped as his eyes fell on a baby. Its eyes were open, its small limbs flailing, but it wasn’t crying despite the chaos.

A blink, and they were gone. Breathing fast, Loki looked around the room once more to find it as still as when he first entered. 

_ A vision, _ his mind told him, even though his heart beat fast from the shock. A vision of the past, like when he was in the Seer’s chambers. What was the meaning of it?

And when had the palace been attacked?

Loki pursed his lips, conflicted about whether to continue on to the graduation as his mind worked quickly to understand what he’d seen. His common sense won out, so he left the ballroom and continued onwards, departing the palace and walking out into the streets.

He couldn’t help but scan his surroundings, looking for hazards. The blast had set him on edge, so that the back of his mind was screaming about danger despite the peaceful streets. A light glinting off a horse’s bridle, a sudden laugh, or the movement of a child’s ball made his muscles tense.

Arriving late to the graduation, Loki stayed as long as was polite before his return home. This time he took a more quiet route, preferring not to be as stimulated by the crowds of the main thoroughfares. 

Loki was still disturbed by what he’d seen. There’d been no warning, no slow connection to Time as he’d felt the first time he’d had a vision. Perhaps he’d missed it in his fear upon hearing his father’s voice.

When in the past had this happened? Somehow intruders had made it deep into the palace - his father was telling Frigga to hurry as though something needed to happen. As though he was concerned whether or not they would make it. 

And who was the child? Was it Thor?

Loki’s thought were interrupted by a growing prickling feeling in the back of his mind. Oh, no. No, no, this was not a good time for another - 

In a moment, the street around him was transformed into one covered in ash and rubble. Einharjar ran, scattered, between buildings. Some turned to fight enemies in bronzed armor as they came upon one another. The sky-shroud was obscured with smoke billowing up from smoldering fires. Looking up, Loki saw ships of an unknown design bombarding the palace shields. 

“Come on, men!” Loki turned to follow the sound of the commanding voice. A sergeant of the guard waved his men forward - a small group of four, haggard and bleeding. There was a cry - “Incoming!” - and the group ducked as the building beside them exploded, scattering stones in every direction. Loki shielded himself magically, but a stone that was headed toward him passed through harmlessly. 

As the dust began to clear, one of the guards stood up, then began digging in the rubble frantically. “Sir! Sir! Can you hear me?” 

Loki’s eyes widened. He knew that voice. He knew it, where did he know it from? 

“Sir! No - no!”

It came to him. Loki walked closer, squinting his eyes for visual confirmation. Yes. It was Lord Forsetti, albeit much younger. He was removing debris to find his squadron, gasping in despair as he found each one dead. Forsetti bowed his head, touching his forehead to those of his squad members, murmuring the traditional words, “I bid you take your place in the halls of Valhalla…”

Forsetti looked up suddenly, and Loki turned to see one of the humanoids in armor, close enough now for him to get a good look. 

Whatever type of being could get this far into Asgard must be powerful. It was clear this warrior fit that description. Its countenance was fair and comely, with long hair unbound shrouding pointed ears. Its armor was intricately wrought and well-fitted, shining despite the grime. In its hand was a curved sword, gleaming in the firelight. Its eyes, however, were cold and calculating. 

It had seen Forsetti, who had frozen, eyes wide as his hands were covered in the blood of his comrades. It seemed to regard the young lord, then decide he wasn’t worth the time, turning to walk quietly down the street. 

The first thought that sprang to Loki’s mind, against his better nature, was “ _ coward.” _ Any Asgardian would have attacked the enemy on sight; Forsetti had frozen instead. If anyone had seen him, he’d be flogged, if not executed - regardless of his nobility. Shaking his head, though, Loki saw the fear and grief in Forsetti’s eyes. Turning to look at the rest of Asgard, Loki saw his home smoldering and bare under attack; the same fear and grief threatened to overtake him as well. 

Closing his eyes, a tear escaping, Loki wished for the past to disappear.  _ Please, _ he pleaded silently with the universe,  _ please, I don’t want to See anymore. _

The sounds of battle around him diminished, and when he opened his eyes, he was in the present once more. Now that he’d seen the street demolished, Loki looked at things more carefully. Some of the buildings were indeed constructed of newer materials, while others had a shift in the color of the stone, indicating the usage of a different quarry. The scars of this conflict were still present, just hidden.

Just hidden.

He needed to know what happened. If Forsetti had been present, this...invasion had to have occured within his lifetime, not before. Quickening his steps, it wasn’t long before Loki was standing before his favorite location to use an informational beacon. It was out of the way, almost hidden, rather than some of the more public locations, such as those in the Hall of Sciences.

A quick search revealed nothing. It’d have to be more in-depth, then. If the two visions were connected - which given the armor of the enemies, Loki believed so - then his parents had a baby at the time. That meant it was shortly after Thor’s or his birth. Glancing at a timeline of events, there was no mention of an invasion. At all. 

Loki’s heart sank. Another secret, probably. He was making a lot of assumptions, however, so perhaps it wasn’t the case. 

But deep down, he felt that it had somehow been concealed. How could damage of the magnitude he’d seen be covered up? If so, where should he look?

Probably Forsetti was the key to this. A quick check of Forsetti’s age revealed that yes, he would have been the right age for service in the guard, and his records revealed he had served at that time. However, Loki froze as he found the records sealed. They were only accessible by the Crown - which, fortunately, meant he could access them - but still, that meant there were matters of importance within. And it meant that its access could be tracked. 

Leaning back, Loki glanced around the corridor. No one in sight. 

Anyone could use this beacon. Tapping his fingers against his leg, he decided it was worth the risk, opening the file. There was little to no information, however, despite its classification. Files about his squadron were similarly empty. No information at all was given about their deaths, simply their names. As he attempted to cross-reference their deaths with public records, he found that they didn’t have any. It was as though these squad members had never existed in the first place. Never born, never died.

Surely that couldn’t be the case. 

But the names from these sealed files didn’t exist elsewhere. No record of their birth, life, existence in censuses, death, nothing. Their existence had been erased.

Loki bit back the fear rising within him. Had Father done this? Why?

Forsetti had quit working for the guard just a couple years after Thor’s birth. This, he felt, was the indication he needed that the invasion occured around that time. Most likely Forsetti struggled with the aftermath, given what Loki knew. The baby, then, it must have been Thor. The invaders must have gotten quite deep into the palace to have reached that hall.

The invaders. He’d never seen a race like theirs, but he’d heard of one similar, buried in the history books. A quick search revealed that yes, he had remembered correctly. 

The invaders were Light Elves, from Alfheim. The reason they’d fallen from Asgard’s memory was that, prior to the Fall of Arlathan nearly 1800 years ago, the Light Elves could no longer maintain contact with Asgard due to a worsening conflict. 

How, then, could they have mustered an army 500 years later to invade Asgard? Though the Elves were reportedly skilled in magic, they in no way in recorded history had the technological capabilities that he’d seen - ships with the ability to bombard the city. 

Forsetti might have answers, but he was of low rank at the time and unlikely to know much. However, there were others present in the city at the time, namely one person he hadn’t even considered asking. 

Heimdall.

The reason Loki had avoided Heimdall was the sentinel's oath to his father. It seemed likely that they might be discovered if Heimdall were to let Odin know about their inquiries. However, he could hold key information that could answer their questions, since this battle, in particular, was being covered up.

Additionally, Heimdall’s abilities were suspiciously similar to what Thor and Loki had discovered about themselves. Heimdall had the Sight in a way, Loki guessed, but he could instead See the present instead of the past or the future. Perhaps he might have an understanding of the Seers or their magics. Undoubtedly he was aware something was currently amiss between Loki and Thor, if he’d been paying attention. 

Loki decided then to find Thor and find out what he thought. Perhaps Thor had heard something different from Father about the attack. 

Taking a different path out of the corridor in an effort to avoid detection, Loki went off to find his brother. As he guessed, Thor was returning from the Chanter’s hall after a ceremony. Loki took him aside to a private room, explaining to him what he’d seen.

Thor’s reaction was unsurprising - disbelief, then surprise as the details continued to sink in. “I’ve never heard of this,” Thor said, crossing his arms. “You think the baby was me?”

“Of course,” said Loki with a sigh, “Forsetti quit the guard just after your birth, so I think the invasion must have happened then.”

“An invasion, brother, you’re talking about a  _ massive  _ event. How could we have never known about it?”

Loki spread his arms, giving a shrug. “We didn’t know about the Seers either. There’s lots of things we haven’t been told, we just have to go looking, I suppose.”

“But - covering it up? How could such losses go unspoken? Would they not be venerated as heroes and their deaths mourned?” Thor’s face showed concern. He seemed deeply unsettled by the idea, as though the dead were somehow lost, not in Valhalla or Hel.

“I know not, brother, but the silence surrounding it suggests a greater reason for keeping these events quiet.”

Thor locked eyes with Loki. “A matter of security, perhaps? How the invaders penetrated our defenses?”

“I don’t think a matter that small would require such significant intervention,” Loki said, shaking his head. “I think there must be a more important reason, I just can’t figure out what it could be.”

Loki broached the idea of speaking with Heimdall to Thor, who stroked his beard as he thought. “I think we could speak with him,” Thor said slowly.

“You don’t think he would report back to Odin?”

“Heimdall is extremely loyal to Father, but he can be reasoned with. If we ask the right questions, I think we won’t raise any concern.”

Loki narrowed his eyes at Thor. “You know he doesn’t really speak with me, so you’ll need to do the talking. Do you think you’ll be so deft as to ask the right questions?” 

Thor shot Loki a smile. “Loki, you always underestimate me.” 

“With good reason. I remember you blundering us right into a brawl with the Wethin family because you forgot their daughter was married.”

Thor grinned, not even bothering to rise to the accusation. “Fine, but even so, I think we can navigate around it. Heimdall could provide us with some important answers to all...this. And what’s the true harm if Father finds out we’re poking around?”

Loki did a double-take. “Well - um - there’s a lot, Thor.” He started ticking things on his fingers. “One, that we have the same abilities as the Seers. Two, that we’re Children of Time. Three, that we have a strange connection with a Midgardian that I think might be a sibling. Four, we know about an invasion that might be covered up around your birth. Need I go on?”

“Alright, you’re right, that is something we’ll need to approach more delicately on our own. Things need to be broken more…slowly to Father.” Thor crossed his arms, tapping a finger against a bicep.

“Yes,” Loki said, rubbing his forehead. He really didn’t want to deal with Father’s temper. At all. “Do you know if Heimdall is busy?”

“I don’t know of any use of the Bifrost today,” Thor said, striding past Loki. “So let’s go.”

Loki closed his eyes, hoping that they weren’t about to cause further problems for themselves.

The brothers decided to walk along the Bifrost bridge instead of riding, since the weather was so pleasant. The wind would always pick up as they began crossing over the water, blowing some of the spray into their faces. A quarter of the way across, Thor halted, squinting, then turned. Loki followed his gaze to see Sophia. He’d been wondering when she’d show up today. 

She grinned guiltily, looking around wide-eyed. This was the first time she was outside the palace. “I hope I’m not bothering you,” she said loudly over the wind. 

Loki put his hands on his hips. “Of course you are!” he said in a mocking tone.

A smile split Thor’s face and he pretended to shove Loki. “Don’t listen to him,” he said, “Come on! Have you seen the Bifrost yet?”

“Is this it?” Sophia said, walking up and gazing down at the myriad colors underneath her feet.

“No, no,” Loki said with a laugh, “This leads up to it.” He gestured down the bridge to the golden dome. 

Sophia nodded and looked around, her brown hair blowing with the wind. “This is beautiful. Probably the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, and that’s saying a lot.”

Thor seemed to stand a little taller. “Asgard is a beautiful place,” he responded, drawing her alongside them and beginning to walk. “We’re going to see Heimdall, our sentinel.” 

“He keeps watch?” asked Sophia, looking up at them. 

“Yes,” Loki said, “he both keeps watch over the Realms and is the gatekeeper of Asgard.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I thought King Odin kept watch over the Realms.”

Thor laughed, and Loki grinned along with him. “He does as King, as Protector of the Nine Realms,” Thor said, “but Heimdall is able to actually see all things in the universe and relays that information to Father.”

Sophia’s eyes widened. “That’s quite an ability!”

“Yes,” Loki said. “That’s why we’re going to ask him some questions.” He paused, realizing something. “Please don’t try to take me over, though - I feel like I have to say that all the time now. Heimdall would certainly notice a change in my behavior.” He wasn’t certain if Heimdall would be able to see her in his body. That would certainly be a question to ask later, if Heimdall ever found out about her.

Sophia looked at Loki with a smile, but her eyes were serious. “I won’t do it again unless it’s necessary. I honestly didn’t really know it was going to happen the first time, and I am sorry about that. I suppose it was disturbing for you.”

It wasn’t overly so in perspective, but he appreciated the thought. “Thank you.”

It wasn’t too long before they made it to the golden dome, with Heimdall, in his golden armor, standing ever-vigilant. “Welcome, princes,” he said, stepping down from the central pedestal. “I’m honored you’ve come to visit.” His brilliant eyes drifted downward. “And that you’ve brought a visitor.”

Loki’s heart stopped. He heard Thor inhale sharply. “You can see her?” Thor asked, frowning.

“Of course.” Heimdall’s voice remained calm and unwavering. “Welcome, Sophia Alexandria Florian. I hope you are finding Asgard to live up to the stories you’ve read.”

Sophia was hugging her sweater close around her, seeming to shrink as her fear became evident. “Thank you,” she said tightly. “It is.” Her eyes drifted over to look at Loki, who gave her a confused expression. 

He didn’t know what to do. He hadn’t even processed that this was the first time he’d heard Sophia’s full name. Heimdall could see her, which meant that, potentially, he’d seen all of their interactions. 

By the Norns, how much did he know? How much did Father know already?

“Well, Heimdall, you continue to surprise me,” Thor said, trying to make light of the situation. 

“Indeed,” Heimdall said, folding his hands in front of him. “But I suspect you’re here to talk about a great many things.”

Thor looked at Heimdall hard. “It will be difficult to continue if we know all will be passed on to Father.”

“I am bound by oath to our King,” Heimdall said, “However, only matters of the utmost importance need reach his ears.”

“A king’s time is valuable,” Thor said, giving Loki a glance. “Too valuable for sundry matters, I would assume.”

Well, Thor did seem to know what he was doing. Loki begrudgingly credited his brother with taking the right approach.

“Indeed,” Heimdall replied, “Or to be troubled with the details of all who visit Asgard.”

Thor gave Loki a knowing look.  _ Yes, fine, you don’t need to gloat,  _ Loki thought.

Thor was considering his words carefully before speaking. “What do you know of the Seers, Heimdall?”

Heimdall’s orange eyes flicked toward Thor. “I know much about them, Prince Thor. They were once an active part of our lives in Asgard. What do you wish to know?”

“Are there Seers who still practice their magics?”

“Yes, but none on Asgard.”

“Where are they?”

“The remaining Seers practice on Vanaheim, often in secret.”

“Why?”

Heimdall looked visibly uncomfortable. “I cannot answer that, Prince Thor.”

Thor frowned. “Why not?”

“Because it would violate my oath.”

Loki held back any expression of surprise. It was difficult, since he’d no idea the Seers were considered a matter directly related to King Odin. Thor looked at Loki, seemingly to gauge his reaction, but he continued on. 

“Of the remaining Seers, is there perhaps someone who would speak with us?”

Heimdall relaxed a little, though his stoic nature made it difficult to read his state. “Yes. There is a matron named Evelin of Clan Vidfavne who might be willing to do so.”

“Vidfavne,” Thor said, crossing his arms. “The clan that’s pillaging the countryside. You think she’d be willing to speak with us?”

“She is an amenable woman, and if you seek her guidance regarding Seers, the clan would have no reason to be aggressive particularly toward a prince.”

Thor nodded. “Your abilities, Heimdall, do you know if they’re related to the magics of the Seers? One called it seidr.”

A small smile crossed Heimdall’s lips. “Yes, Prince Thor, it is indeed related to seidr. I possess the Sight, though only for the purposes you know - my ability is specific and honed. I can See the present in all aspects, and for that I am grateful. The abilities that you and your siblings have gained, however, are just as specific, great in power because of its focus, instead of the broad-ranging Sight of the typical Seer.”

So he did know. Wonderful. Just wonderful.

Thor pursed his lips. “Have you told Father of what we’ve learned about our abilities?”

“No, my prince.” Heimdall’s answer was terse and unexpected.

“Why not, Heimdall?”

“There is no need at this time.”

Thor seemed to be thinking. “Siblings,” he said. “You said siblings. Do Loki and I have a third sibling?”

Heimdall seemed to carefully consider this. “Yes,” he said slowly. No doubt he was measuring what words would go against his oath. Loki’s heart started beating faster as he began to realize that Heimdall could possibly confirm what they’d been questioning this entire time. 

Thor also was carefully considering the wording of his questions. “Who is this person?” he finally said. In answer, Heimdall simply shook his head.

He needed to reword the question. Loki wracked his brain, trying to think of an alternative. Then an idea came to him. Drawing closer to Sophia, he said, “Is Sophia Alexandria Florian our sister?”

Heimdall’s eyes crinkled in a hidden smile. “Indeed.”

The air of the observatory seemed to settle as all present seemed to soak in the implications of what had been said. 

Sophia broke the silence. “Well, that’s that then.” Despite her blasé statement, however, emotions were roiling inside her.

“How?” Thor blurted out, then caught himself. “Sorry, Heimdall, you probably can’t say.”

“I cannot. But I think that Prince Loki’s insights in the matter will be most revealing.”

What insights? “I haven’t found anything related to how this could have…..oh.” The sound escaped Loki’s lips as realization hit him. “Oh - shit.” 

Thor wouldn’t like this. That is, if Loki was thinking right. Yes. Yes, it must be, that would - but how would it have worked? No matter, it made too much sense.

Loki glanced at Heimdall. He was cooperating enough that it seemed safe to discuss this.

“Thor, that was what I saw this morning. With Mother. The baby, it - it wasn’t you.”

Thor looked stunned. “It had to be,” he said, confused.

Loki found himself getting emotional. “Thor, I’ve thought about another time Mother could have been pregnant, and I could never think of any. There was no other time for a reason.” Loki glanced at Sophia, who was staring at him with tears glistening in her eyes. Then he looked back at his brother. “It’s because you weren’t the only child that was born that day.”

Thor physically took a step back, his mouth opening as he grappled with the idea. “No,” Thor said with a desperate smile. “Loki, that’s not funny. We can’t joke about this.”

“Oh my god,” Sophia said, wiping at her tears. “That explains some stuff.”

“Thor, I’m not joking,” Loki said, “I wish I was. But it all makes sense. Mother was using binding magic, not on you - but on her.” He pointed at Sophia.

Thor was staring at the floor, breathing heavily, likely in an effort to control his emotions. Sophia moved to go to him, but Loki quickly grabbed her and pulled her back. “Not now,” he told her softly. 

Thor was volatile right now. Loki couldn’t tell if he was liable to lash out in anger or not, and he didn’t want Thor to hit Sophia. Even if she wasn’t present, the physicality of their connection made it seem as though she would indeed be physically hurt. As a mortal - or at least someone bound to a mortal form - she could be injured.

Looking up at Loki, tears glistening on her cheeks, Sophia tried to speak, but couldn’t. He couldn’t tell if it was Thor’s emotions cascading through her or her own, but they were understandably overwhelming. 

“Heimdall,” Thor spoke, his voice breaking. “Please tell me that Loki is wrong.”

“I cannot,” Heimdall said. “For that would be a lie.”

Thor kept his head down. “Thank you - for your honesty,” he forced out, then walked out of the dome quickly, using Mjolnir to fly away immediately.

“What! Really!?” Sophia said in shock. “He just leaves?” 

Loki held on to her shoulder. “He has a hard time when he’s emotional,” he said to her. “I know this is hard, it’s hard…” he swallowed back his own sorrow which threatened to spring forward, “it’s hard for all of us.” He needed to be strong for Sophia right now, because he was the only one that could.

Sophia turned to look at Heimdall. “You knew - you knew all this.” She wasn’t speaking accusatorially, simply stating it aloud. 

“He has certain duties - “ Loki interjected to try and calm her down, not wanting to upset Heimdall.

Sophia continued without listening to Loki. “It must’ve been hard.”

That wasn’t what Loki had expected. He looked up at Heimdall to gauge his reaction.

Heimdall nodded. “Duties are always difficult, that is why they are important.” He stepped forward, tilting his head a little as he gazed at Sophia. “You know much of the hardships a duty can cause, and have endured much for seemingly little reward. Remember that such rewards are often intangible and difficult to see. 

“If it is a comfort, I have watched you all your life, Sophia. There was always a witness to your pain, though you did not know it. You have not suffered in vain; the lessons you have learned will certainly guide you through the years to come.”

Loki hadn’t heard Heimdall string that many words together in his life. The sentinel's words seemed to hit Sophia right in the heart, panging deeply. She nodded, unable to speak. 

He looked up at Heimdall, feeling the need to speak for the three of them. “Thank you for your understanding, Heimdall, and your kind words. Though Thor was unable to express it, we’re grateful for what you’ve done today.”

Heimdall had never been kind to Loki, but he saw the sentinel soften just a little. “Thank you, my prince,” he said. 

With that, Loki turned and guided Sophia back down the rainbow bridge.


	10. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor grapples with new revelations. Loki arranges for a trip to Vanaheim before another task arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely readers, I'm happy to present this monster of a chapter (9477 words). I do hope you like it.

Thor closed his eyes, relaxing as the wind, ever familiar, ruffled his hair. He was in the last remaining private spot he’d found without Loki discovering it. Here he knew he could be alone. The drop from his perch was the tallest in Asgard with the exception of the zenith of the palace; this little ledge was sheltered by great golden wings rising on both sides. The warm sun of the sky-shroud banished the chill of winter, comforting Thor like a warm blanket.

In some ways he felt like a child now, in need of the familiar and the safe, like this spot. But, for him, things in the palace no longer felt stable. Though he’d understood Loki’s suspicions all along, Thor had dismissed them at some level as speculation. Loki was prone to flights of fantasy and conjecture, preferring to focus on ideas rather than reality.

With Heimdall’s confirmation, however, all the theories had become set in stone. His parents had been concealing the truth, potentially hiding more than what had been found by Loki. And why?

Why would they have done this to him? Hide not just a sister, but his own twin? What possible reason could be good enough? Loki’s vision suggested the invasion was linked to her disappearance, but it seemed to him it was no excuse. Asgard would fight to the end for him, why wouldn’t they for his sister in kind?

And his parents had not just hidden her, they had denigrated her by making her mortal. Stripped of identity, of status, of strength, and anything connecting her to Asgard. No wonder she was so frightened all the time, her fear pulsing its way through his heart. Anything that would give her the ability to defend herself was gone. In many ways, he was everything she wasn’t.

He ought to go to Midgard immediately and bring her here, back home. He might be able to persuade Heimdall to let him use the Bifrost, he’d seemed amenable thus far. His father had instituted a ban on going there, but why should it matter if he had done this to his family?

Wait - was the ban in place to keep them apart?

By the Norns! Thor leaned back against the wall behind him, clenching his fists. Everything. Everything tied to this. His life had been all illusion but no substance. Now that she was around him, he felt whole for the first time in his life, something he had been missing all this time. It was intoxicatingly wonderful, and to think, he could have had it all along. He could have felt complete this whole time.

A passing cloud blotted out the sun, the cold chill of winter creeping in once more through Thor’s armor. Though Loki had always been there, they’d never had a true connection, not like this. The emotions, the memories, the dreams - though the amount of sway she had was powerful against him, he felt, deep down, that being close to her was true and right. What had she said? Right, like the thrum of a bow? As though this was meant to be. That, as Loki had mentioned, the universe willed it.

If that was the case, then the designs of his parents mattered little in the scheme of things. Forces seemed to be drawing them together into one another’s orbits despite all obstacles.

Nonetheless, the idea that he could no longer trust his father disturbed Thor on a fundamental level. He’d always worked hard to be the best son and heir to his parents. To be an exceptional example. In many ways, he was doing well on that front; Father trusted him enough to be crowning him King. But this betrayal of trust made Thor doubt their faith in him. Was he bearing the burden of two children instead of one? Trying to fill a role far too large?

Would they have told him about Sophia after he had been made King, or would he have been kept in the dark had Loki not made this discovery?

Slowly it dawned on Thor that bringing Sophia back to Asgard would compromise the Crown. He needed to be seen as the trusted heir of a strong, long-standing King. Fitting into the image he’d worked hard to forge - that of a lauded prince. The people loved Odin. Bringing forward a threat to that idea would turn public opinion, and his father, against him. Was this woman worth that?

Thor began to feel slightly dizzy with the fear, anger, and sadness fighting within him. He wanted to punch something or cry like a child, but he felt paralyzed, unable to do anything but feel it churning within.

A warmth slowly spread through him, but it wasn’t from the sun. Opening his eyes, Thor saw Sophia sitting next to him. This wasn’t a good time, it just wasn’t.

“It is unwise to be in my presence right now,” Thor said deeply, trying to will her away.

Sophia looked at him, brushing a hair out of her face and leaning against a golden wing. He felt her deep sadness and confusion, but tried to push it out. He was already feeling far too much on his own, he didn’t need to deal with her emotions as well.

“Sophia, you need to go,” Thor reiterated forcefully, “I can’t deal with you right now.”

“When are you going to deal with me?” Sophia asked, crossing her legs.

“Later.”

“Well, I don’t want to deal with this later. We’re both hurting, and there’s no sense in hurting alone.”

Thor turned his head to glare at her. “Hurting alone is just fine. It’s a better way to deal with things than talking.”

“Deal with it how, exactly? It doesn’t work the problem through. If you’re at all like me, you’re making everything palatable enough to shove down your feelings and try to make them go away.”

That was it. “I don’t do that,” he snarled, “Stop reading into me. You don’t know me!”

Sophia shrank back a little, and Thor felt her fear in reaction. He didn’t mean to scare her, simply to make her stop. “You’re right,” she said more softly. “I don’t. Sometimes I just feel like I do. I’m sorry.”

Thor felt his heart go out to her. _Damn it,_ he thought, _I’m going to feel bad if she leaves now._ “Don’t take things the wrong way. It’s just...a lot to think about.”

Sophia leaned over her legs, stretching her back a little. “This is certainly a good place to think. If I was here physically, I’d be pretty scared, but it’s a great view.”

Thor gave a little smile. “Well, don’t tell Loki. This is the only spot he hasn’t discovered me in.”

“Don’t worry,” Sophia said. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

Thor looked at her carefully. He didn’t know why that made him feel just a little bit better. “Thank you.”

A brief moment passed before Sophia spoke again. “Trying to understand how this is possible is probably the hardest thing for me. I mean, I was so sure my mother was my mother, you know? And that I’m...human. It seemed like those were...unchangeable facts.”

Thor snorted. “Facts no longer exist,” he said in a derisive tone. “I thought I could trust my parents. That I was the elder of two sons. And yet those basic things - they’re no longer true.” Thor pulled up his legs and crossed them. “As to how it happened - I’m sure Loki will find the answer. Undoubtedly it’s magical. Mother is perhaps the most skilled sorceress Asgard has known.” That left a sour taste in his mouth. He should feel proud of that, but now it had been used against him.

Sophia leaned closer to him, looking concerned. “I felt that,” she said, her eyes searching his. “It’s okay to have mixed feelings about one’s parents. I certainly learned that the hard way.”

Thor frowned, struggling to hold back the tears that sprang forward. Damn, she shouldn’t have to see this. _Hold yourself together. Kings don’t cry._ “It shouldn’t be this way. I should be able to trust them, I have - all my life - I mean, they’re my parents. They’ve always been people I’ve looked up to. I just - “ He struggled to put things into words.

“I think,” she said slowly, “there’s always a point in life when children realize their parents were never perfect, that they weren’t all-powerful gods. I’m not saying you haven’t realized that before, but there’s a point when it really rings true. And you realize that your parents are full people with flaws and problems of their own.”

Thor shook his head. “I know that, I did know that, but - they were always better than their faults. They’re...the king and queen.” He gave a disbelieving smile. “The ones we’re supposed to emulate, to aspire to be. An example to the people, for the children to want to be and the generals to point to as leaders.”

“It sounds like you’re mixing their position with their roles as your parents. A family is still a family, no matter what positions they hold in society.”

Thor shook his head. “They can’t be...divorced from that role, though. My father is both my king - and my father. I have to hold a duty to him in both roles - as a son and his heir. When I was growing up, it was a fact ever-present in my life.” He looked down at his hands. “When we would misbehave, Father used to threaten to put Loki and I in prison. As though we were committing treason.” Glancing up, he scrutinized her. “I suppose it’s a mercy you never had to experience that.”

Sophia screwed up her face. “I don’t know, growing up with my parents wasn’t a walk in the park either.”

“Oh please, tell me how your life was worse,” Thor said teasingly, but realization dawned on him that his sister had grown up with the family that, likely, his parents had chosen. Whatever it was she’d experienced, it was their fault as well.

“My parents - well, I used to think they were great parents, even for years. It wasn’t until some...terrible things happened and I began talking about it that I realized something was wrong.”

“Was that the memory I saw?” Thor asked. “I do hope you don’t remember it, your feelings were...awful.”

“Sometimes that’s hard,” Sophia said, shifting uncomfortably. “There’s more than just that memory. But that’s not the point. The point is that I slowly began to realize that there were problems with my upbringing - problems that affected me throughout my life.

“I grew up schooled at home, unlike most people in my country. That meant that my parents had complete control over me - from how I spent my time to what I could read. It also meant I spent all of my time in the presence of my family - mother, father, and a younger brother.”

Thor’s eyes widened. She had a sibling with this other family? He quickly tried to imagine what it would be like to find out Loki wasn’t his brother. It was incomprehensible. Nonetheless, her experience sounded no different than his and Loki’s - they too spent their time together.

She continued. “Any small thing could make an impact in the family - the smallest thing would make my parents angry. It felt like anything I did would make them upset at me. So I worked to please them, to make everyone love me. It worked for a while, but…” Her voice drifted off, as did her eyes. Then she blinked and focused. “When it stopped working, I didn’t know a different way to try and get my parents to love me.” She pursed her lips. “It took me a long time to realize that I shouldn’t be the one making them love me, they should do it on their own.” Locking eyes with him, she gave a weak smile. “And they haven’t. So I just have to accept that they don’t, or pine after something I’ll never receive.”

“But do you still love them? That’s the question.”

“Of course I do. I love them because they are...were...my family. But you can hate and love them at the same time, it’s just not easy.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Thor said, reaching out and rubbing her back. “Don’t worry, once you come here, you will be loved. My parents are…” His voice trailed off as his mind caught up to his instinctive desire to comfort her. His parents couldn’t have loved her if they did this to her. But they’d loved him, hadn’t they? “I suppose - Loki and I, we will love you.” He gave her a half-hearted smile.

“I appreciate the sentiment,” Sophia said softly. “But even though I want to be loved, it’s not - it’s not something I worry about. I worry more about being alone.”

Thor thought for a moment, squinting as he scanned the skyline. “I suppose I don’t worry about love myself. But being alone? Yes.” He paused. “Aside from what I’ve already mentioned about loneliness throughout my life, my position isolates me from others. It always has. Everyone always wants something, to influence me, or to catch me doing something wrong. That, or they expect me to punish or reward them. It’s exhausting to try and catch it before it affects me. And it’s never truly conducive to friendship.”

She frowned. “What about your friends, Lady Sif and the others?”

“Even with them there is a boundary that cannot be crossed.”

“Is it not within your ability to change that?”

Thor sighed. “I tried, honestly. But between the necessity of giving orders and my duties, the line still remains.”

Sophia smiled, saying jokingly, “Have you tried just getting out and meeting new people?”

“I can’t just do that.” Thor didn’t want to join in the jest. “I’m recognizable everywhere I go. Loki has the ability to disguise himself and blend into a crowd, but I’ve always been noticed. I’ve always been jealous of him for that - the freedom to go where he wills. To disappear.”

“I understand,” Sophia said, cocking her head as she scrutinized his face, “When I was a diplomat abroad, I was in a country where it was easy to tell where I came from. Even when I was walking around the neighborhood, people would, on sight, try to get something from me. It was hard because I was representing my country, so I had to be polite, even when I just wanted them to leave me alone. In other respects, I always wanted to help them and...couldn’t.”

Impressive, she did understand. He thought he’d been alone in that feeling. “I do as well. I do want to help everyone. To take away their cares, or to be the person they want me to be. I love seeing the joy in their eyes; I love when they love me. But sometimes I think it makes it hard to be...just myself.”

Sophia stared at him for a few moments, then nodded. “That’s how I felt, especially when I was with my parents. Like I didn’t exist - I always felt like a mirror.”

“Yes!” Thor’s head snapped. Her analogy was perfect. “Yes, that’s exactly it. Like a mirror. Always what other people want to see, never yourself.”

Sophia suddenly reached over, trying, and failing, to reach around him for a hug. Thor softened, touched by the gesture. “I was worried we didn’t have much in common,” she said quietly. “That the universe was throwing us together and we were just two random people.”

“We’re not two random people,” Thor said, bringing her closer. “We’re not just blood, either, we’re two halves of a whole. We were meant to find one another - I know it in my bones. I just grieve that we were separated at all.”

Thor couldn’t see Sophia’s face, but he felt her anxiety. “I know that I want this,” Sophia said. “But I worry I should feel more than that, that I should be sad for a life I never had. Instead I just look to it as a developing future of possibilities. Is that - is that wrong?”

Thor frowned. It was a little odd she thought that way. “How old are you, Sophia? It seems like you are...young.”

“That’s what’s so strange to me. I’m thirty years old.” Thor’s blood froze. Thirty years. How was such a thing possible? “Why, how old are you?” she asked. “For us to have myths it must be...a bit.”

Thor mumbled out “1046” without thinking, his mind still on the age gap. Sophia sucked in her breath. “Jesus. I suppose that makes sense, but...wow.”

“But we were born at the same time,” Thor said, turning things over in his mind, his breath coming more quickly. He felt the sky answer his emotion, the clouds beginning to churn. He didn’t try to stop it.

Sophia looked up at him with a smile. “That is what being a twin means,” she said teasingly.

Thor extracted himself from the embrace, standing up, anger flaring within him. “One thousand years,” he forced out. “A millenia without you! A thousand years together, stolen!” A storm began to coalesce, the thunder cracking as much as his heart.

“Do you not see, Sophia? You will outlive me. A thousand years was stolen from me, and a thousand from you, all told. Though worse for you, I think, because if I do die of old age, then you’ll have known me and have me no longer.” He laughed wryly as the wind began to whip past them. “To think, they - “ the tears threatened to come forward again. “They committed the worst crime.”

Sophia slowly stood, back against the golden wing flanking their ledge. She was scared, though of what he was unsure. “They must’ve had a reason,” she raised her voice over the wind, “It’s not the worst thing. They didn’t do it just to hurt us!”

“What?” Thor said, shaking his head and walking toward her. “How can you defend this? Your own parents hurt you, would you defend them as well?”

“Yes, because they did the best they could! That’s all we can ask for.”

He wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt. That there was some sort of grandiose plan. But he couldn’t see it.

Sophia flinched at a flash of lightning, but she stood tall. It was so strange to feel her emotions on top of his, to feel instead of guess that she was both concerned and filled with sadness.  “Thor,” she said, “Thor, we can’t focus on the past. It’s gone, it can’t be changed.”

Thor continued to fight back tears. As she wrapped her arms around him once more, they came forth, and Thor couldn’t help but sob like a child, all the emotions flooding out. The sky answered, rain pouring down and helping mask his tears.

 --------------

 After Sophia insisted on finding Thor, Loki decided to chase down information lurking on Vanaheim. His - sister, now, he should call her - ignored his warnings about Thor’s temper to go comfort him. Likely a futile endeavor; any moment he expected her back in tears.

Vanaheim promised to hold further information. Speaking with another practicing Seer might help to shed light on seidr, a topic Loki still desperately wished to know more about. It seemed odd to him that such a magic would have been hidden.

Heimdall’s possession of the Sight was also interesting to Loki, particularly since it was associated with women. He wondered, briefly, if Heimdall kept to himself because of the outcast nature of men who had the Sight. He’d never heard any whispers to indicate that, but, by keeping to himself, Heimdall might have quelled such rumors.

Forsetti’s interest in the Vidfavne situation made Loki think he’d be a good resource, one that could also be cultivated in his favor, per Sophia’s suggestion. If Forsetti was correct and there was a problem with basic resources in the region, then it needed to be dealt with accordingly. If that coincided with a visit to the Seers, then all ends could be tied up neatly and he might come out looking competent in his father’s eyes. All in all, not a bad result.

Tendrils of feelings kept creeping into Loki’s mind, both his and Sophia’s. The confirmations by Heimdall were both exhilarating and devastating. He’d suspected all along there were things being hidden by his parents, but to hear them so clearly confirmed was still difficult. Harder for Thor, to be certain, but it didn’t change the fact he could clearly no longer take for granted what he’d been told his entire life. Patterns were beginning to emerge as to why his parents hid such things, but he hadn’t quite put together the pieces.

Visiting Forsetti’s office took little to no time at all; the noble was more than amenable to the idea of accompanying Loki to Vanaheim. Though it had been some time since Forsetti had served on Vanaheim, he knew the right contacts to pull strings and facilitate the trip. They’d depart on the morrow - there was no sense wasting time.

By the time Loki got back outside, it was raining. Thunder boomed overhead, and Loki looked up, squinting as raindrops started to get in his eyes. Yes, this was definitely his brother’s doing. Quickly, he self-examined his emotions to find Sophia’s current state. She was sad, but not overwhelmingly so, and concerned. Hardly the level of upset he’d expect if his brother’s temper flared.

Loki pursed his lips as he walked, wondering what they were talking about. It was strange to know she was here on Asgard without being in his presence. How were they going to bring her to Asgard? With the depth of secrecy given to Sophia’s existence, his parents would certainly be unhappy if she were to return.

Yet, she belonged here on Asgard, that much was for certain. And the prophecy seemed to indicate that their duties as Children of Time necessitated their reunion. If that were to happen, whatever binding was placed on her needed to be removed.

Loki considered this as he re-entered the palace, ignoring the servants wiping the rain off their gilded floors. He could probably remove the binding, depending on the complexity. He wondered why had Sophia been bound in the first place, particularly as a child. It seemed like hiding her existence was too simple a reason, especially given his vision. In his vision, It seemed as though it was critically important for Frigga to finish the binding.

Perhaps Forsetti might have some answers. The cover-up around the Elven invasion was comprehensive, so Loki had no doubt that speaking about what happened would be a treasonous crime. He hadn’t asked about this during his visit for that precise reason. Forsetti needed some grooming before he could be asked to do something so grave.

As Loki entered his room, he halted as he saw someone waiting, then realized it was Sophia. Her eyes were red and her body language was meek, which was unusual for her. Glancing around the room, he didn’t see Thor. “Is everything alright, Sophia?”

She nodded. “Just a little emotional, that’s all. Thor’s on his way. He said something about the binding spell?”

Ah. Thor was probably thinking along the same lines as he was. “I was hoping to have a better look at it myself. I’m guessing things went alright with my - our - brother.” He headed to the largest section of his room, where he practiced spellwork, indicating for Sophia to follow.

She frowned. “Yes. It’s going to take a lot of getting used to the idea that we’re family,” she said, coming up alongside him. “Thor’s quite upset, but he’s calmed down. I think the initial surprise has worn off, and he’s...processing.”

“Not unlike when I found out about my demise, I’m sure,” Loki said wryly, then regretted it. He didn’t mean to make this about him.

Sophia shot him an annoyed glance. “It’s a little different, I think. Not to diminish how significant that was, but this changes his worldview.”

Loki gave a tight smile. “Mm. He hasn’t had something like that.” Leave it to Thor to take the center stage. “Can you stand here?”

Sophia stood in the center of the square space, looking at him expectantly. Loki carefully cast a familiar spell, generating a blue dodecahedron of light and moving it to shine on Sophia.

He didn’t quite know why he was jealous of Thor over this. Perhaps it was that, instead of being their sibling, Sophia was Thor’s twin. It somehow tied her more closely with Thor and, most likely, was the source of their natural mental connection. It was something he didn’t have, now. Even though he had a connection with Sophia, it still stung that it needed to be purposeful rather than natural.

“Nothing up front. I’m going to move it around to your back,” Loki said, not wanting Sophia to be surprised. With that, he slowly brought the orb around, examining her side while moving.

He shouldn’t be thinking this way. They were family now, becoming more whole. Why drag this down with such hurtful feelings? He shook his head - then, as the orb lit Sophia’s back, he saw something.

There was the rune Elhaz, sitting on the back of Sophia’s neck, glimmering silver under the spell’s light. The spell, fortunately, shone through clothing and skin, otherwise he might have missed it under her hair. Loki drew closer to get a better look.

Thor entered without knocking, closing the door behind him. His eyes widened when he noticed them. “Oh! Good, you went ahead and started.”

“Thank you for using the door, at least,” Loki said wryly. “Yes, I’ve found it, I think. It’s a bind-rune. Not unlike a rune of protection, but this is…” He squinted at it. “Complicated.”

“If Mother was involved, I’ve no doubt it is,” Thor said, dragging a chair into the space and plopping down. “Can you undo it?”

“Probably.” Loki dissipated the light, taking Sophia’s shoulders and moving her into the perfect center of the space, delineated by dark blue tiles. “It’s on the back of your neck, Sophia, so I’m going to access it now. You can move, but please do so slowly, and let me know before doing it. I’m going to be working with its energy back here, so I need to be able to anticipate any changes.”

“I understood about half of that,” Sophia said, “but I’ll do what I can.”

Loki brushed aside Sophia’s hair. Now that he knew to look for it, he could feel the magical field of the rune. With a tiny pulse of energy from his fingers, the rune shimmered forth on her skin, shining brightly. He stood back, casting a magical circle of green light, then tried a few methods of accessing the rune before trying a more complicated one. It worked but, as he’d expected, this wasn’t going to be easy.

As soon as he was able to access it, energy blossomed forth from the rune, spiralling forward before branching out into a network of tightly woven enchantments. Loki’s eyes widened as he stepped back in awe. Thor rose from his seat, slowly moving around the circle. “It’s...beautiful,” Loki said under his breath.

“By the Norns…” Thor said, his jaw dropping. “I haven’t seen anything like that before.”

“This isn’t just a spell,” Loki said, laughing in disbelief. “This - this is _art_. Frigga, you...you are...magnificent. I haven’t seen this many spells in a binding - ever. I mean, theoretically you could put this many in, but - “ his voice trailed off as he worked to comprehend what he was seeing.

“I’m trying not to freak out over here,” said Sophia. “I’m assuming you’re not talking about my beautiful back end.”

“No,” Thor said, smiling, “but that in no way denigrates your back end.”

“Thank you,” Sophia said with a smile and a sniff.

Loki gently manipulated the energies to visualize the web in a more accessible interface. “There are a wide variety of enchantments here.” He scrolled through some, carefully reading the runic script. “Some are holding you to human developmental markers...ah, here’s some to hold your genetic code...oh.” He stopped on one, making sure he read it correctly. “Well, that confirms you’re Asgardian. This one severs your connection to Asgard’s energies.”

Thor moved closer, reading over Loki’s shoulder. “Unbelievable,” he said. “That would’ve confirmed she was our sister, right there. We should’ve done this before going to Heimdall.”

“What does that mean?” Sophia asked, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

Thor glanced up, then moved over to her line of sight. “Since the days of the first king of Asgard - King Buri - the fate of Asgard has been tied to the monarchy. As his descendents, and as heirs to the throne, we are given great gifts to protect our people.”

Sophia narrowed her eyes. “I don’t understand, sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” both Loki and Thor said in unison.

Thor grinned at Loki. “This is going to be fun, isn’t it, brother.” Loki shook his head and smiled, continuing his work.

“What makes you both say that?”

Thor reached out, then stopped, realizing he shouldn’t cross the magical circle. “First, you don’t need to apologize for something as simple as not understanding. And secondly, you’re - you’re royalty. As Father says, apologies show weakness.”

“Not all apologies, mind you,” Loki said, giving him an annoyed glance, “just the unnecessary ones.”

“Ah,” Sophia said quietly, “that makes better sense.”

“To better explain the energy, erm…” Thor leaned back against the wall, thinking. “Well, I’m the god of thunder. You haven’t seen me use it, but I can call lightning, among other things - many other things. That storm earlier? That was me. I’m not using magic for something like that; I’m not casting spells. An average Asgardian doesn’t have such abilities, either.” He gestured around him. “All of it comes from Asgard.”

Sophia clasped her hands, showing annoyance at her constrained movement. “Your abilities are what makes you both gods, then?”

“Yes,” Loki answered, still focused on his work. “Asgard has given me strong magical abilities and a keen mind.”

Thor nodded. “We draw our power from Asgard, and in turn, we protect it. By severing that connection, this enchantment kept you from developing any ability in that regard.”

Sophia flashed him a confused smile. “That means…”

“What it means will depend on if I can get this off you,” Loki said, slightly annoyed. The number of enchantments here meant he was going to need to be slow and methodical about removing it. It was going to take more time than he’d thought. “Thor, there’s a number of enchantments here that are meant to deter various methods of detection. Primarily magical, but a few inhibitors as well.”

Thor crossed his arms. “That would cancel out tracking devices on her?”

“Yes. It’s a...diverse array of protections, far more in-depth than I would have done in Mother’s position.” Loki tapped a finger against his leg. “There’s almost as much devoted to that as there is to Sophia’s physical form.”

“Oh!” Sophia exclaimed. “That would explain why my stupid GPS never works on my phone.”

Thor laughed. “I have no idea what that means, but probably.” He turned to Loki. “It makes sense that if they were trying to hide Sophia away, they’d want to make sure she wasn’t found,” Thor said, his mouth quirking. Clearly he didn’t like what he was saying.

Loki nodded, finishing up his analysis. With a few gestures, he dispelled the display, its energies shrinking back to Sophia’s neck. The magical circle faded, as it was no longer needed. “There,” he said, “You can move for a bit, Sophia.”

She relaxed with a sigh, moving over to the sitting area and flopping into a chair. “Ugh. Why is it when you’re told you can’t do something, that’s when you want to do it?”

Thor smiled as he moved to sit. “I feel like that all the time. Particularly in ceremonies, I want to start doing anything but stand still.”

Loki walked into the sitting area slowly, taking his time to sit as he contemplated what to say. “Well, I can dispel the enchantment,” he said. “I’ll have to be slow and careful, but I can do it.”

Sophia frowned. “What happens if you make a mistake?”

Thor gave a nervous laugh, and Loki shifted uncomfortably. “If the enchantment is cut too quickly, it can cascade,” he said, knitting his fingers together. “The energy that would be released would be...significant. Akin to an explosion. It wouldn’t hurt us, since we’re Asgardian, but you…” He broke eye contact, his eyes drifting down to his fingers. “Well, it wouldn’t be an acceptable result.”

Her eyes widened. “Wait, could I get killed? Why would that be built into something that’s meant to protect me?”

The two brothers looked at one another before Loki spoke. “The danger is inherent to the spell, so Mother clearly felt it was worth the risk. Anyone less skilled than I who attempted to remove the spell would risk destroying both themselves and you in the process. Most likely someone who’d be motivated to remove it probably wouldn’t be willing to do that.”

Thor rubbed his neck, glancing up at Loki. “It seems worth the risk.”

Loki glanced over at Sophia, who seemed a little shocked at Thor’s assumption. “Well, let’s look at the benefits,” he said, leaning back. “Sophia regains her Asgardian form and any hindrances inherent to the rune are removed. We can probably track her on Midgard as a result.”

Sophia held out her hands. “Wait, would I look different?”

Loki frowned. “Possibly, I’m unsure. You’re quite short for a daughter of Odin.” Thor snorted, smirking.

Sophia narrowed her eyes, giving Thor an aggravated look. “Something that changes so significantly would freak out my parents, probably. If they couldn’t recognize me, they’d see me as a stranger in their own house.”

“Is that a problem?” Thor asked.

“Yes, as a matter of fact. I’d be homeless if they kick me out.”

Loki held out a hand. “It’s alright, Sophia, I can bind an illusion to you with your current appearance that will hold on Midgard.”

Sophia visibly relaxed. “That would take care of that problem. The only concern, then, is... failure.”

“I’d trust Loki if I were in the same situation. With my life,” Thor said with no hesitation.

Loki looked at his brother with renewed respect, touched. Thor didn’t usually speak about him that way. “I don’t like to boast about my skill, Sophia, but I’d put the likelihood of failure quite low. Even if something happens, I know of ways to stop it. I just wanted to make sure we considered the risks.”

Sophia looked back and forth between them, clearly considering the situation. A grin slowly crept across her face. “Let’s do it.”

“Yes!” Thor leapt to his feet. “I’ll get us some food!” With that, he vaulted over a sofa and breezed through the door.

Loki blinked, then laughed. “He wants you to eat before we start,” he said, “because it’s going to take a while.”

Thor came back, his arms laden with foodstuffs. Loki poured them some wine and they worked to devour it all. Loki noted Sophia didn’t eat much, probably because of the nervous edge he was sensing from her. It wasn’t long before they were back in the work space, with Thor arranging pillows on the floor for Sophia.

“It’d be best for you to lay down so that you don’t get stiff,” Loki said as he walked around the space, visualizing the layout he would use.

“Plus it’ll be more comfortable,” Thor said, patting a cushion. “There! All ready for you.”

Sophia lay down, giggling a little bit. She was a little flushed and tipsy from the wine, which, Loki reasoned, was just fine. Let her have a little fun after the stresses of today.

Loki motioned for Thor to move; he got up and got a goblet before taking a seat. Loki tensed his fingers as he began to cast a circle for disenchantment, lighting up the room with green energy. As quickly as he could, he accessed the rune and got to work.

Thor and Sophia chatted about a variety of subjects, but Loki didn’t listen at first, instead making sure he was focused on his work. However, it was nice to hear their conversation in the background. It made for a lovely change from his typically solitary evenings.

“You said you had a brother in your family. What’s he like?” Thor asked, leaning back and taking a sip of his wine.

Sophia sighed. “He’s handsome, polite, smart, hard-working, considerate. In a few ways, a lot like you. Any woman would be lucky to have him; his wife was the one who won the prize.”

“So, he’s married. I thought he was your younger brother, though.”

“Yes, well, he got married at 18, quite young. They love one another, though, so I can’t say it’s a bad thing.”

Thor coughed. “18? 18 years. Eighteen.”

Sophia laughed, putting her hand on her stomach. “I know it doesn’t seem like long to you, but that’s when we consider people coming of age.”

“Norns, it’s hard to understand mortals.”

“Hey, it’s the same in the other direction. You’re just as strange, I just don’t talk about it.”

“Does he live with you still?”

“No, no, he’s off living on his own. He’s got a career, good money, a wife, foster kids...pretty much everything my parents wanted for a child.”

“I thought you worked to be the perfect one,” Thor said.

“Yes, well. My parents were inclined to think he could do no wrong, so I had to work all the harder to please them.” Sophia’s voice turned a little bitter. “I can’t blame him, it’s not his fault, it just, uh - it’s hard.”

Loki glanced up from his work. He’d have to follow up on that, that was surprisingly close to how he felt.

Thor seemed to be a little confused, but didn’t say anything to that effect. “It seems like you don’t particularly care for your family.”

Sophia’s eyes widened. “Um…” She blinked. “I have mixed feelings, like I mentioned before. They’re the family I had, the one I grew up with. I’m bitter and angry, but - I still love them. I’m just...ready to leave, I suppose. They have their own lives now.”

Thor looked worried. “I hope you won’t feel that way about us.”

Sophia looked sideways at him, mixed emotions crossing her face. “I can’t make promises,” she said. “I give people the benefit of the doubt, against my better judgment. It’s a part of who I am. I don’t judge if I can help it.”

Loki paused his work. “Thor, in my experience, she is quite kind and loving, despite her feelings toward her family. She’s had her whole life with them to form her opinions, we’re relatively new to her in comparison.”

Thor set down his goblet, clasping his hands in front of him. “Just make sure not to apply those feelings to us.”

“I’ll try,” Sophia said with a small smile.

Loki’s work was laborious. Thor quickly ran out of ways to pass the time with Sophia, and as they eventually lapsed into silence, Thor, refusing to leave, fell asleep in his chair.

Sophia lay there quietly, lost in her own thoughts. The sky-shroud had disappeared to let in the light of the stars, and nothing but the crackle of the braziers and Loki’s footsteps made a sound. “Sophia,” Loki finally said, “Are you awake?”

“Yes,” she said. “I’m too nervous to fall asleep.”

“Don’t worry, I’m nearly done. I just wanted to check since you’re so quiet.”

“Yep, just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Well, this is a lot. All of this. Like a wish or a story coming true. I mean, if I didn’t know better, I’d admit myself to the hospital for having delusions. Because this doesn’t happen to a lot of people, you know?”

“I suppose.” Loki hesitated. “I always considered myself lucky to be born into my position. Some of us are just born into the right circumstances.”

“But this...this is a lot of circumstances.”

Loki smiled. “Yes, certainly. But we’re unravelling what all of this means. It’s not a wish coming true, if such a thing were to exist, but, rather, it’s the righting of a wrong. Something that shouldn’t have happened.”

“I suppose it’s just my perspective. Thor said I was young when I mentioned it; I think he thought I was being naive.”

“Well, naivety is, in itself, a matter of perspective. In comparison to us you’re young, but that doesn’t change how you view this, and that’s what matters to you.”

“How do you view all of this, then?” Sophia asked, turning her head to follow him.

“I have a lot of feelings, but in the end, I think the truth is the most important. Strange for a god of tricks, I know, but that’s what I think.”

“It’s not so strange,” Sophia said quietly. “At the core of every trick there’s a truth, a pointed truth. I think people often hate tricksters and comedians because they’re the truth-tellers of society - hated as much as they are loved - because they point out the hypocrisies as well as exposing the truths that we want to hide. Sometimes you go too far, and then...well, some societies don’t take kindly to the idea of truth.”

Loki stopped, then forced himself to continue. “That’s a very astute perspective,” he said softly. “I think deep down we know that, but we’re just not confronted with the idea. It’s easier to laugh or deride rather than think about the point behind the joke.”

“Do you feel like that’s the case with your tricks?”

“Yes, certainly. For example, when we were younger, Thor had a favorite shirt of his that he wore all the time. It was too tight - it cut into his arms - but he liked to wear it because he thought it made him look stronger. So I snuck into his room and ruined the shirt. Not really a trick, but still, I had a reason. Naturally, he thought it was because I was jealous, but that wasn’t the point. The point was his vanity.”

“Did it work?” Sophia asked.

“No,” Thor said, “It didn’t. I’m not the fastest learner, though.”

Sophia laughed loudly as Loki blushed. “That’ll teach me to assume you’re out,” Loki said. “How much did you hear?”

“Oh,” Thor said teasingly, “Enough.”

“Oh, fine then. Be that way,” Loki said, grinning. “Nearly done, Sophia. I’ll let you know when to expect...change.”

He felt the flickers of her anxiety. Thor must have as well, since he leaned forward out of his reclined position, putting his elbows on his knees. “You’ll be fine, Sophia,” he said comfortingly.

“You don’t know,” Sophia said tightly, “You haven’t seen anything like this before, right?”

“Well, no,” Thor said, “But Loki knows what he’s doing. So I know you’ll be fine.”

She hesitated. “Just keep telling me that,” she said. “I have a feeling I’m going to forget it in a few seconds.”

“You’ll be fine. You’ll be fine. You’ll be fine, you’ll be fine.” Thor started repeating, with a grin.

“Oh my god, that’s not what I meant,” Sophia said, laughing, and chucked a pillow at him.

There, it was done. Prepped for removal. “All set, Sophia,” Loki said. “Expect it in a few moments.”

Sophia screwed her eyes closed and Loki twisted his fingers, activating the spell and extracting the rune. He congratulated himself on his success, watching as the silver magic traced over Sophia’s form, looping around her body until it was obscured by light. It subtly changed to golden light, warmth emanating like the sun, then died down.

Thor was the first to reach her, with Loki just behind. “She’s alright,” Thor said, eyes moving quickly to assess her. “Sophia?”

Her eyes were closed. She put her hand on her forehead and was simply breathing. “Different lungs,” she said. “Oh, this is weird. Oh god, I sound different, too. Different vocal cords.” She took a deep breath.

“Don’t panic,” Loki said, putting a hand on Thor’s back and leaning over to better see. “Just take your time and get used to it.”

She was certainly taller, significantly taller. Her hair was now a light blonde, a striking contrast to the brown she had sported. The structure of her face was different as well. She might not be happy about that, Loki thought.

“Are you in pain?” he asked, hoping that she wasn’t holding her head for that reason.

Thor glanced up at him with a mixture of surprise and confusion, then looked back to Sophia, who took her hand off her head. “No, no pain,” she said, finally opening her eyes. She pulled off her glasses, blinking. “Not going to miss those.”

Well, those eyes he knew. She had Thor’s eyes.

“Um, Sophia,” Loki said, recognizing an issue, “I’m going to shift your clothes to fit you.”

She nodded, and he reached down quickly, rearranging the matter of her clothes to better suit her. One of his favorite spells, perfect for the occasion.

Thor held out his hand to help her up, which she took and got up slowly, eyes widening as she reached full height and looked Thor straight in the eye. “Jesus fucking Christ!” she exclaimed, putting her hand over her mouth. “Fuck, am I that tall?”

Thor laughed, bringing her into a hug. “Of course you are! Loki was right, you were a little short.” Sophia looked at Loki over Thor’s shoulder, eyes still round as she was taking in everything. Loki gave her a grin, gleefully happy at his work.

She pulled back, putting her hands on Thor’s shoulders, looking down and assessing herself. Loki brought himself around Thor to better see her reactions. She looked over at him, dazed. “Well, that worked,” she said, “I have no idea of what to make of all this.” She laughed, shaking her head, then let go of Thor. “I think the hardest part is getting used to the altitude. How do I even walk like this?”

“One step at a time,” Loki said, stepping back and holding out his arms. Sophia carefully walked over, nearly tripping over a cushion. Thor snorted with laughter, and Sophia giggled as she met Loki and pulled him into a hug. “Your first steps as an Asgardian,” Loki said softly, and she squeezed him more tightly. Surprisingly tightly. Loki looked at Thor over Sophia’s shoulder, eyes widening as she kept squeezing. “She’s uh - she’s strong,” he said, trying to extricate himself before things got too uncomfortable.

She let go, shaking her head. “Wow, this is so unbelievable. But should we put up the illusion so that my parents don’t see...this?”

“You don’t even know your face!” Thor said. “Loki, could you…”

Loki blinked. “Of course, but it could be a lot. Sophia, would you like me to show you an illusion of yourself?”

She ran her fingers over her face, looking a little lost. “I suppose,” she said.

Loki looked her in the eye. Norns, it was strange to see her similarities to Thor. “I’d really like you to be sure.”

She stood up straighter, stroking the newly fitted clothes nervously. “I’m sure.”

A slight hand gesture was all that was needed to summon a simple, faintly shimmering version of Sophia. One hand over her stomach, she reached up to touch her own hair, then walked over, standing an arm’s length away. Her face slowly became more stern as she examined herself. Finally, she spoke. “I mean, it’s not like I have a say in how I really look. I don’t see myself there, but I guess - I guess it’s me.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Thor said cheerfully.

Loki felt a flicker of irritation that his brother wasn’t paying more attention. He knew it wasn’t just that easy. “Sophia, I’m a shapeshifter,” he said, hoping to lessen her discomfort, “and I’ve occupied a lot of forms over the years, some for long periods of time. I know from experience how strange it can feel to be in a body you’re not used to. You’ll find yourself in that reflection eventually, it just takes time.”

“Isn’t that what I said?” Thor asked teasingly.

Sophia turned, her arms wrapped around herself. “Just a different way, Thor. Thank you both. It’s still strange to consider you’re my brothers, but this is just another confirmation.” She gave a sad smile. “And I realized I didn’t say this before, but, I’m honored to be a part of your family.”

Loki looked at his brother, who was also smiling. “We’re honored to have you,” Thor said, “Now come over here and give me another hug.” Sophia grinned, then tripped and hit the floor, a pillow going flying. Laughter filled the room, Thor doubling over and gasping for breath before helping Sophia up.

After a brief hug, she shook her head. “That hurt way less than it should’ve.”

“Good old Asgardian genes,” Thor said, patting her on the back. “Don’t hurt yourself doing stupid stuff to see how much pain you can take.”

Loki snorted. “That sounds like something you’d do, Thor, not her.” Sophia smiled at him over Thor’s shoulder. “Sophia, shall I put that illusion on you?” Loki asked.

“Yes, please,” she said. “Do you need me to lie down again?”

“No, just hold out your hand,” Loki said. She did so, and he spun a quick binding rune over her wrist. No need to be fancy, it wasn’t going to be tested magically. Her form shimmered and changed as the illusion was applied, and with a quick flick of his fingers, the rune settled and faded into her skin. “There.”

She turned her wrist over, examining the illusion. “It’s strange, it’s like the outside doesn’t match the inside.”

“That’s entirely the point,” Loki said with a smile. “There’s different kinds of shapeshifting. This covers over a form, but doesn’t entirely have substance. A skin has substance, but still goes outside your form. When I shapeshift, it physically changes my form temporarily, but isn’t intended to last forever. A binding enchantment such as the one you had, however, that can be a permanent change, but in your case it was able to come off.”

“Ugh, she didn’t need a magic lesson,” Thor said, stretching.

Sophia shrugged. “It’s interesting. Magic is such a foreign concept, I like knowing more.”

Loki jumped with realization. “We should check your magical abilities! You might be able to do magic - oh, that would be fun.”

“God, it’s far too late at night for that,” she said. “Maybe tomorrow.”

Something seemed off. Looking up, Loki saw Thor standing perfectly still. “Thor?” His heart stopped when he saw Thor’s eyes.

They were the color of Heimdall’s eyes, a startling shade of orange.

Loki came closer, snapping his fingers in front of Thor’s face. He didn’t react. Loki put a hand on him and shook him briefly, but once more, he didn’t react.

Sophia and Loki exchanged glances. “Could he be seeing the future?” Sophia asked, her worry evident.

“I don’t know. When the Seer Osk answered our questions, her eyes were white. But that’s not the same as our visions,” Loki answered, walking around his brother.

Thor took a deep breath, blinking rapidly and shaking his head. Loki stepped back. “Was that a vision?”

“Yes,” Thor said, “I haven’t had one around other people before.” He rubbed his eyes, then looked around at the others. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Your eyes were like Heimdall’s,” Loki said. “Different than Osk’s. You weren’t responding to your surroundings.”

“Interesting,” Thor said, crossing his arms. “But my vision - Loki, are you going to Vanaheim?”

Loki raised his eyebrows. “Yes, I was going to tell you after Sophia left. Did you see something about it?”

Thor nodded. “I saw you and Forsetti riding in Vanaheim. You were ambushed - you were able to get away, Loki, but Lord Forsetti was killed.”

“Ambushed? Were they Vidfavne warriors?” Loki asked, concerned. This was real and immediate - was this a warning?

“I believe so, but I don’t know their clan colors. I can’t be certain,” Thor said. “Nevertheless, perhaps you should refrain from going.”

Sophia glanced at Loki, who was thinking. “Do we know the future’s certain?” she asked. “If you were to take a different precaution, maybe you could still go.”

“We don’t know if it’s a certainty,” Loki said, “but my suspicion is that it can be changed. That vision Thor had of a calamity - we couldn’t have been prophesied to exist if that type of future couldn’t be undone.”

“This isn’t theory,” Thor said sternly. “This is a man’s life.”

Loki nodded. “I understand that, but we don’t know the outcome of any change. If I were to go down alone, I might not be able to make it out alive. If we went a week from now, Forsetti still might be killed. Your coronation is soon - I’d like a few answers before then, and right now I have the time. Once you’re crowned, there will be a lot of business to deal with.”

Thor stroked his beard, staring at Loki. “What if you had an escort? The warriors and I could go with you. That way we can keep you both safe.” He paused. “If there’s ambush activity, that means the Einharjar aren’t doing their jobs properly, and I’d need to deal with that anyways.”

“I’m not keen on having a group of six - we were going to be asking some sensitive questions, and the more we have, the more...official we’ll seem. I need Forsetti, he understands the Vidfavne situation better than any of us.”

“We’ll split up in the villages,” Thor said authoritatively. “There’s no need to stick together. We’ll watch you on the roads and leave you to do your business in town. I’m sure Sif would love to sample the local ales, she hasn’t been to that region yet.”

Loki sighed. He really had been hoping to make his way around quietly, but there was no sense putting Forsetti’s life at risk. Plus the time with his brother before the upcoming coronation would be a nice change. “Very well.”

Thor glanced over at Sophia. “You’re exhausted,” he said, “Sophia, do you need to sleep?”

She nodded, yawned, and came over for another hug before she disappeared.

The brothers briefly discussed the minutiae of details for their morning departure before Thor started preparing to leave. “Hard to believe all this, isn’t it,” he said.

Loki looked his brother up and down. “Well, not really on my end. But you’ve...you’ve seemed to take to her quite quickly, especially after being so careful.”

Thor shrugged. “I don’t know, after talking with her today, she seems...trustworthy.”

“Trustworthy. Is that all. I don’t see you joking like that with people you find trustworthy.”

Thor shrugged as he moved his goblet to an empty platter, ready to be cleaned by a servant. “I feel comfortable with her, for some reason. Like I don’t need to put on a show for her. The same way I feel when I’m with you.”

Loki looked down with a small smile. “Thanks for the faith in me, by the way. I appreciated it.”

“It’s just how I feel, it’s nothing special, Loki.” His brother seemed distracted as he put cushions back on the couches in a rare display of assistance. “She seems to like you, you know. I might be comfortable with her, but you two - you’ve got something different.”

Loki considered this. “I’m unsure why. Sometimes I think we just understand one another more easily.”

“Exactly! That’s it. She was responding better when you spoke with her about her body. I don’t really get why she didn’t...understand what I was saying.”

It was probably the empathy, Loki thought, but he wasn’t going to bring that up with Thor. It’d been a good night overall, no sense wasting that. “Yes, brother. We’ll have to see how things go.” He clapped Thor on the back. “Now go get some sleep.”

Thor smiled and headed for the door, stopping before he made it. “Well done tonight, Loki. Your spellwork was just as masterful as mother’s.”

Loki gave a small smile, pleased at his brother’s praise. “Thank you, Thor.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a *long* time and I have the full concept from start to finish (as in, don't worry, this isn't wandering). Please let me know what you think, since it's the first time I'm putting work out there in a while!
> 
> The fic is intended to be highly entwined with the Infinity War/Endgame events, so I'll be adjusting things as events are revealed. Since I'm working pre-Avengers right now, hopefully changes can be kept to a minimum.
> 
> I also don't read a lot of fanfiction (I'm working to change that), so if there are any conventions that I've missed, please don't hesitate to let me know.


End file.
